El capitán Wesker
by fer451
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ellen Smith, una atractiva científica consultor, nunca hubiese rechazado a Albert Wesker? Si… la misma mujer por quien Wesker sintió atracción cuando trabajaba en los laboratorios de Umbrella. Esta historia habla de cómo Ellen y Albert se acercan poco a poco a lo que podría ser una aventura sumamente interesante y extraña.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen**

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ellen Smith, una atractiva científica consultor, nunca hubiese rechazado a Albert Wesker? Si… la misma mujer por quien Wesker sintió atracción cuando trabajaba en los laboratorios de Umbrella. Esta historia habla de cómo Ellen y Albert se acercan poco a poco a lo que podría ser una aventura sumamente interesante y extraña. Ambos consumidos por el dinero, poder y el egocentrismo, los dos saben que juntos podrían ser la pareja perfecta para acabar de una vez por todas con sus objetivos, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo durará ese pensamiento?

**Advertencia**

Hola a todas las fanáticas de resident evil, y sobre todo de Albert Wesker.

Aquí les traigo una excéntrica historia, todo surgido por uno de los párrafos del libro "Resident evil: La conspiración Umbrella" que me ha dejado anonadada.

Esta historia esta basada, mayoritariamente, en el libro de Resident evil (vol. 1) así que si no has leído el libro, te encontraras con varios Spoilers.

También mencionar que se encontraran con un +18 durante la historia… así que preparadas chicas para sonrojarse.

Y por ultimo, mi ortografía… es mi gran debilidad, mis antiguas lectoras lo saben, pero créanme que hago todo mi esfuerzo por revisar la ortografía, les pido de corazón perdón.

Espero recibir Reviews de parte de ustedes, así me alegraran el día y lo mas importante, me animaran a saber que escribo historias que no solo a mi me interesan y me llenan, así que desde ya, muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que decidan leer este fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

El mejor capitán

_24 de Julio, 1998_

Ambas manos en una pistola, una pistola que solo le quedaban diez balas. Anteriormente me había encontrado con varios zombies, los cuales deje en el suelo sin problemas, lo único que había que hacer, era dispararles su sus inservibles cabezas. Mis pasos eran ligeros y lentos, cada paso que daba hacia un leve ruido, ya que el piso era de madera, odiaba los pisos de madera por la misma razón. Mis ojos azules miraban cada rincón del pasillo, mis oídos estaba sumamente atentos a cualquier ruido, nada se movía sin mi permiso. Llegue hasta lo que parecía la mitad del pasillo, un pasillo tan angosto en donde solo cabía una persona normal al caminar, este pasillo se cruzaba con otro, miré a ambos lados, el lado derecho estaba completamente oscuro, mientras que el izquierdo era iluminado por una lámpara que estaba sobre una mesita de esquina. Mi memoria me decía que ese era el pasillo por donde debía seguir, en mi mente te divisaba el mapa completo de la mansión, no era primera vez que pasaba por estos lugares. Suspire, baje un momento mi arma y camine con mayor seguridad, quería llegar cuanto antes a la puerta del pasillo infernal. Pero había algo que mis ojos no habían visto… algo que ni siquiera mi mente recordó, en las paredes había una larga línea horizontal, muy delgada, una línea que llegaba hasta la puerta, estaba en la mitad de la altura de ambas paredes. -No puede ser - dije en voz baja con los ojos cerrados. De pronto se escucha el andar de un mecanismo junto con el ruido de una sierra, mis pies comenzaron a correr, mientras que mi corazón comenzó a latir como si de una taquicardia se tratara, era el susto que me había provocado la gran sorpresa y la gran estupidez de haber olvidado una de las miles de trampas que habían en la gran mansión de Spencer. Seguí corriendo, analice la distancia, sabía que no alcanzaría a abrir la puerta y saltar para salvarme, sentí como las grandes sierras redondas de ambas paredes se encontraban cerca de mí, así que no lo dude más, me deslice como un futbolista queriéndole robarle la pelota a su adversario, al hacerse más lento mi desliz, las sierras pasaron rápidamente sobre mi cabeza, siguieron de largo hasta llegar a la puerta, donde volvieron a guardarse en las paredes, pero luego se escucha la abertura rápida de una pequeña puerta sobre el techo, mire rápidamente, se trataba de quince o más cuchillas afiladas que amenazaban con caerme encima, estando recostada en el piso, coloque mis manos en el piso, cerca de mi cabeza, y rápidamente y con todas mis fuerzas hice que mis piernas me dieran el balance suficiente para lanzarme hacia atrás y escapar de las afiladas cuchillas. Lo había hecho perfecto, había escapado de todo lo que me esperaba si no hubiese accionado el botón secreto del pasillo, se trababa de la mismísima lámpara que había al fondo - hasta aquí has llegado - dije mientras sacaba nuevamente mi pistola y apuntaba a la lámpara, rápidamente saque mi linterna y la coloque debajo de mi pistola, ambas manos estaban ocupadas nuevamente. Me incorporé y deje escapar un suspiro, un suspiro de cansancio… pero no era todo. Unos pasos flojos se sintieron detrás de mí, los mismos pasos que un zombie haría, pero antes de girarme un disparo se escucho en el pasillo, me gire con decisión, ilumine a mi nueva dirección, el zombie había caído al suelo, apoyado en la pared izquierda, pero más al fondo, había una figura alta, de pie, y muy quieto, era Albert Wesker, en su mano derecha tenía su pistola favorita, la Beretta, y en la izquierda una linterna, deje de alumbrar su rostro, no quería cegarlo. Que vergüenza, nunca pensé que tuviera que agradecerle por "salvarme" de convertirme en un zombie.

- …eso no estaba en el entrenamiento, Smith - bajó su arma y camino con paso ligero.

Albert Wesker era mi capitán en el equipo Alfa, había recibido por cinco meses su exigente entrenamiento, tenia toda la seguridad de decir que se manejaba mejor en el cuartel de policías que en los laboratorios de Umbrella.

- Un gracias no estaría mal… - solo con su forma de hablar me imagine una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Lo tenía bajo control - contesté cortante. Caminé nuevamente hasta la puerta para salir de una vez por todas del pasillo. Wesker camino detrás de mí y ambos salimos de todo peligro.

La puerta nos llevo a una habitación que tenía una escalera, la cual llevaba a otra puerta, pero en el primero piso, había dos puertas más, y si mi memoria no me fallaba esta vez, cosa que nunca lo hacía, la primera puerta a la izquierda, era la que me llevaría a la habitación en donde Wesker y yo habíamos quedado de reunirnos - Buscaré a Barry, es hora de comenzar con esto. - dijo Albert

- ¿Quién más sigue con vida?

- Chris, Jill… del equipo Bravo no he visto a nadie aun… - Albert me observaba detrás de esas oscuras gafas de sol, en su rostro solo había… nada, era difícil adivinar lo que pensaba un hombre que mostraba siempre la misma expresión. - nos veremos en el estudio - Wesker giro solo un poco su alto cuerpo y abrió nuevamente la boca para decir - y ten cuidado ¿quieres? - lo ultimo lo expreso de forma seca y algo brutal.

- …Descuida - esbocé una sonrisa mientras arreglaba mi rubio cabello tomado en forma de cola de caballo - fui entrenada por el mejor capitán del los S.T.A.R.S - dije coqueta mientras me perdía en sus gafas, eso era más que suficiente para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho con el asqueroso zombie, Wesker se quedó de pie mientras que yo, me disponía a pasar por la puerta que me llevaría al lugar acordado.

**Inicio del Flashbacks**

Gritos de esfuerzo eran los que se escuchaba en la sala de entrenamientos, gritos de varios miembros de los S.T.A.R.S, (Escuadra de tácticas especiales y rescates) que trabajaban para agilizar y esforzar los músculos, era una sala que contenía toda clase de instrumentos para el ejercicios, colchonetas, boxeadoras, barras, etc. Todos practicaban con sus respectivos compañeros, era un especie de circuito, donde cada grupo debía pasar de una etapa a otra. Yo y Jill nos encontrábamos junto a la gran bolsa de cuero de boxeo, la mujer que era mucho más joven que yo, no lo hacía mal, pero se notaba que le ponía demasiado empeño para dar lo mejor, una lastima.

- Bien, mi turno…- dije mirando mi reloj de pulsera, donde se habían cumplido los cinco minutos que cada uno tenía para entrenar. Deje a un lado la gran bolsa negra de boxeo que colgaba sobre nosotras. Mientras nos cambiábamos de lugar, miré a los demás, todo el resto del equipo eran solo hombres, no eran mucho, tan solo éramos cinco parejas, miré de reojo a un hombre que estaba de pie mirando a los demás, era alto, delgado, y tenia su físico atlético, tenia sus brazos cruzados, su piel era casi pálida, pero no tanto como la mía, la tez sus antebrazos desnudos lo delataban, su rostro era serio y no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los movimientos que hacia Redfield en el suelo, medía más de un metro ochenta, era el segundo hombre más alto que había visto en mi vida, el primero, era mi padre. Su cabello corto de un color rubio casi oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás, siempre lo llevaba de la misma forma, era gracioso pensar que utilizaba una peineta y un poco de gel para que su cabello quedara intacto y que ningún pelo de su cabellera saliera de lugar, claro que lo hacía, y al terminar frente a un espejo lo hacia con un estilo Elvis. Eso provocó que saliera una sonrisa de mi boca mientras veía nuevamente al capitán. Me gire para ver a mi compañera detrás de la bolsa de boxeo, estaba preparada.

Pensé que lo mejor era comenzar con la rutina básica, la rutina que quedo gravada en mi cabeza por casi dos años en las fuerzas especiales de Inglaterra. Cada uno de mis brazos hacían tres golpes rectos, luego de eso, golpeaba un poco más abajo, como si se tratara del abdomen de mi contrincante, seguido por una patada alta legando a la cabeza de la bolsa de boxeo, mi pie quedaba recto en el aire, luego baje nuevamente mi pierna para preparar un medio giro para golpear definitivamente el rostro del gran saco negro, esta vez mucho más fuerte y con la planta del pie golpee la bolsa, esto provocaba que hiciera un pequeño salto, como si de una patada "voladora" se tratará. Nuevamente hice el mismo recorrido, pero esta vez más rápido y con mayor agilidad, ¡pecho, pecho, abdomen, abdomen, mejilla y rostro! el último golpe lo había dado con todas mis fuerzas, eso provoco que lamentablemente Jill cayera al suelo, pero por fortuna había colchonetas debajo de nosotras. Sentí como las miradas de todos los que estaban entrenando miraban a mi compañera en el suelo, preguntándose que era lo que había sucedido. No me asuste y mucho menos me preocupé, tan solo Jill se había caído de espaldas, me acerque a ella caminando y extendí mi brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - lo siento - dije fríamente mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Jill dijo unas cuantas cosas que no alcance a escuchar, pero no parecía estar enojada, me gire y no quise mirar a nadie, así que me limite a mirar mis manos, como si estuviese revisando mis nudillos.

- Yo me encargo señorita Valentine - dijo una suave voz detrás de mí, me giré y allí estaba, Albert Wesker sosteniendo la gran bolsa de cuero de boxeo, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir entrenando con el patan de mi capitán, me preparé, y juré que esta vez lo haría mejor y con más fuerzas, sería una grata satisfacción para mí verlo en el suelo al igual que Valentine.

Desafortunadamente no sucedió nada, Wesker se limito solo a moverse un poco a cada golpe que daba, estaba segura que sabía mis intenciones de querer derribarlo, al finalizar sonrío, parecía divertirle todo aquello.

Wesker dejo de sostener la bolsa y dijo - ¡Cambio!

**Fin Flashback **

No fue difícil tener que amenazar a Barry, solo era cuestión de observarlo para ver su punto débil, en el departamento siempre cuando podía, le echaba una mirada a la fotografía de su familia, era conmovedor ver su rostro cambiar de una actitud a otra.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada del pequeño estudio, analice la habitación y allí estaba Ellen, de espaldas, al parecer no le sorprendió el echo de ver que alguien abría la puerta, me giré para cerrarla definitivamente con llave, así, si alguien intentaba abrirla, no la iba a derribar desperdiciando balas, no en estas circunstancias.

- ¿Has encontrado algo? - pregunté para interferir con el silencio que ambos teníamos en la habitación.

- No… - respondió Ellen en medio de un suspiro - …Es una lastima que no podamos acelerar este proceso… me parece frustrante tener que quedarme aquí encerrada mientas los que los otros miembros buscan las llaves…

- Será mejor que guardes silencio, escuche disparos a unos metros de acá hace unos minutos.- dije mientras ella aun no se giraba para verlo. Caminé hasta llegar a una de las sillas que habían en la pequeña sala, me recline sobre el respaldo y pensé en lo complacido que estaba conmigo mismo por todo lo que había conseguido hasta este momento, lo que podía haberse convertido en un desastre estaba resultando ser una operación estupenda, gracias a que había pensado con rapidez. Pero de pronto, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, Ellen se giro para verme, sus ojos azules parecía sorprendidos, le hice un movimiento con mi mano para que se quedara quieta, se trataba de voz de Barry, quien no estaba solo, alguien lo acompañaba.

- …Y entonces oí disparos y me acerque corriendo

- Espero poder devolverte el favor si alguna vez te metes en problemas -era la respuesta de Jill - De verdad me has salvado la vida.

Miré a Ellen nuevamente, estaba atenta a la conversación mirando la puerta cerrada.

- Solo ten un poco mas de cuidado, este lugar es peligroso.

Se hizo una pausa, pero todo indicaba que los dos aun seguían allí, de pie.

- ¿De verdad crees que todavía están vivos? - pregunto Barry de pronto.

- Si, además de los casquillos de bala, había todo un rastro de esas malditas criaturas al otro ala, muertos. Todos con un tiro amplio en la cabeza, ese tuvo que ser Chris… - eso hizo que Ellen sonriera ampliamente, al parecer parecía orgullosa, siempre fue muy exacta al disparar, eso pasaba cuando trabajas mucho con el francotirador, una de sus armas favoritas.

- Entonces ¿ese emblema de la estrella, ya estaba ahí? - me imagine como ambos miraban el emblema que estaba a un lado de esta puerta.

- No, lo encontré en otra habitación con trampa. Este lugar parece estar repleto de ellas. De hecho creo que deberíamos seguir buscando a los demás. - contesto Jill.

- No sé… quiero decir que tienes razón, que deberíamos tener cuidado, pero hay muchas habitaciones, y nuestra principal prioridad debería ser asegurarnos una ruta de escape. Si nos dividimos, podremos intentar encontrar con mayor rapidez los demás emblemas y buscar a los demás al mismo tiempo - hizo una pausa nuevamente y se sintió un suspiro, definitivamente el echo de que su familia quedara amenazada, lo estaba afectando - …además - continuo - ahora ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, y mientras utilicemos el sentido común, no tendremos problemas de ningún tipo.

- Barry… - pregunto al paso de unos segundos Jill - ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces… cansado

- …No, estoy bien, Solo… estoy muy preocupado por Chris, ¿sabes?

- Creo que fue una mala idea que Wesker lo mandara solo averiguar ese sonido extraño - dijo sinceramente Jill.

- Si… pero son terrenos desconocidos, de todas formas, uno de los cuatro debía averiguar que sucedía. - contesto Barry.

- ¿Sabes que sucedió con Wesker y Ellen?

- Al parecer están divididos, a Wesker no le hubiese gustado desperdiciar un camino menos por ir acompañado.

- … de todas formas, hacen un buen equipo juntos. - comento Jill, tal vez, recordando lo sucedido en el entrenamiento de hace semanas atrás.

- Ellen tiene una asombrosa habilidad, estoy seguro de que aun sigue con vida.

- Espero el capitán no se quede atrás… necesitaremos de cada uno de nosotros para salir nuevamente al bosque. - deseo Jill.

Ambos hicieron una pausa, miré a Ellen, quien ahora miraba el estante con libros que había en una pared a su izquierda.

- Creo que volveré al ala este para ver si encuentro algún rastro de Chris, ¿Por qué no pruebas arriba y comienzas a buscar los demás símbolos? De ese modo podremos registrar todas las habitaciones y luego regresar a la sala principal.

Barry camino a un extremo y dijo finalmente - Buena suerte- oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y; momentos después, el ruido de unas botas sobre el suelo de madera, seguido de otra puerta que se cerraba. Los dos miembros de su equipo habían seguido su camino para ir en busca de los emblemas que faltaban.

Me parece he escogido la habitación adecuada para esperar

Ellen se movió de donde estaba y camino a la biblioteca.

- ¿Sabes a quien me encontré merodeando por los pasillos? - pregunté con toda confianza, sabiendo que ya no había nadie cerca.

Ellen no respondió, tan solo pasaba sus delgados dedos por el lomo de cada libro, como si estuviese buscando uno en especial.

- A Juan Toleman

- Me hubiese encantado ser yo quien le disparara en la cabeza… - Contesto sin ninguna emoción, dando por hecho de que era un zombie más.

- Lo sé… no sabes lo bien que me hizo.

Wesker recordó lo último que había dicho Ellen, era cierto, ahora solo tocaba esperar a que Barry tuvieras todos los emblemas en su mano. Miré nuevamente donde se encontraba, observe su figura e incline levemente mi cabeza, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por un profesional, sus curvas eran perfectas, el traje especial de los S.T.A.R.S resaltaba todo lo bueno que tenía. Ellen había tomado uno de los libro de la estantería mientras me ponía de pie para acercarme a ella, coloqué mis manos en su perfecta cintura y la acerqué a mí con delicadeza, mi rostro se acerca a su cuello para darle memoria a lo que habíamos pasado en su departamento en la ciudad de Racoon City, mi calido aliento se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello desnudo, pero antes de querer depositar un beso, Ellen se aparta y dice - No Wesker… - me quité con lentitud mientras observaba lo que tenia en las manos - Mira… - me quede mirando el libro y sentí como mi buen humor iba desapareciendo gradualmente, no podía ser, era imposible. Tome el libro que se titulaba "Águila de este, lobo del oeste". Era imposible que los investigadores hubieran enloquecido pero sin duda no estarían tan chalados como para cerrar por completo los laboratorios. No había razón alguna para ello. Lo abrí casi de forma frenética, rezando para que estuviera equivocado. Deje escapar un gemido de furia incontrolable al ver lo que había metido en el hueco interior del falso libro: era un medallón con un águila grabada en una de sus caras. Era parte de una llave para otra de las enloquecidas cerraduras de Spencer.

- No puede ser…- dejo escapar Ellen.

Era la conclusión de un chiste cruel, tenia que encontrar todos los emblemas para poder salir de la mansión. "Águila de este, lobo del oeste" repetí nuevamente en mi mente.

Lo mismo que esta escrito en la fuente

Una vez en el patio, tendría que atravesar un retorcido laberinto de túneles que acababan en una sección oculta del jardín. Allí estaba la fuente de piedra que señalaba la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos. Se trataba de dos medallones, una con la imagen de un águila y el otro con la de un lobo. El hecho de encontrar el medallón con la imagen de un águila, significaba que la puerta estaba cerrada, y también que el medallón del lobo podía estar en cualquier lugar, absolutamente en cualquier lugar de esta maldita mansión. Ahora sus probabilidades de entrar primero a los laboratorios se habían reducido a cero, incapaz de controlar su furia y su rabia, agarro el medallón y arrojo el libro contra la lámpara de la mesa, sumiendo la habitación en una repentina obscuridad. Sintió como Ellen había soltado un ahogado grito, corto y leve. Rápidamente te sienten sus movimientos y de pronto sus ojos observan la luz de la linterna en sus manos.

- Tenemos que ir por ese medallón ahora… - dijo Ellen, como si todo lo que había pensando, lo hubiese dicho en voz alta y así, ponerla al día.

- Pues felicidades, ahora tienes algo que hacer. - dijo molesto.

Ya no tenía sentido guardar el emblema del viento, su plan perfecto se había ido al drenaje.

Ellen no dijo nada, tan solo camino con su linterna a la salida para ir en busca, de una vez por todas, del medallón que faltaba. Completamente enfurecido, Wesker se quedó de pie en medio de la obscuridad, con los puños apretados, intentando no gritar de rabia.


	2. Buenas y malas noticias

Capitulo 2

Buenas y malas noticias

_Diciembre, 1998_

Mi despertador solo emitía luz, para mi era mucho más agradable que despertar con un molesto ruido en la mañana, sin mencionar que odiaba los ruidos grotescos y chillones. Eran las cinco de la mañana, era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar nuevamente a los laboratorios de Umbrella.

Me mire al espejo después de darme una ducha, admiraba mi hermoso cuerpo, sabia que tenia mucho que envidiar, y sabiendo eso, me preocupaba siempre de mi físico, no como la mayoría de las funcionarias de laboratorio, que siempre usaban la misma ropa de todos los días, como si no tuvieran tiempo de dedicarse siquiera a peinarse o maquillarse, que desastre. Siempre he pensado que todos tenemos tiempo para todo, solo había que organizarse bien. Yo por ejemplo, podía ejercitarme dentro de mi propio departamento, leer un buen libro por las noches, ir al salón de belleza una vez por semana, trabajar las ocho hora que me correspondían diariamente, comer de forma saludable y sobre todo pasar unos ratos agradables, como lo era tocar el piano, beber una copa de vino mientras escuchaba a Chopin en mi reproductor de música, o viajar un fin de semana a Londres para estar con mis padres, quienes siempre me invitaba a ir de caza. Siempre hacia lo que me proponía, no había nada que me lo impidiera. Desde joven que quise ser parte de la ciencia y ser la mejor de todas, también quise meterme al ejercito, papá fue el responsable de que naciera dentro de mi esa fantasía de utilizar armas. Entré al ejercito una vez terminado mis estudios, me forme por dos años, saliendo con honores y conociendo todo tipo de armas, una de mis favoritas, eran los francotiradores.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, estaba a diez minutos de salir de mi departamento de una de la villas privadas que habían a las afueras de Racoon City. Me arregle por ultima vez mi cabello rubio platino, mi cabello era largo, llegaba a unos diez centímetros más desde mis hombros, al llegar a los laboratorios, debía tomármelo por obligación, era una de las normas de protocolo que había que seguir. Tomé luego, un labial de un color escarlata, pinté mis labios, el color no era fuerte, eso hacia que no pareciera un payaso que quiera llamar la atención con tanto color en el rostro. Mis ojos solo requerían de una sombra de color piel junto con un poco de brillo, mis ojos azules eran casi de un color celeste, a la luz del sol mis ojos se confundían con un color gris, era maravillosamente perfecto, todo gracias a genética de mi madre.

Llegando a la sección de investigación, hice un ademán de saludo a mi equipo de trabajo que se encontraban detrás de los vidrios de cristal que cubrían los laboratorios, solo habían cinco trabajando por el momento, miré mi reloj, había llegado puntualmente a mi oficina, como siempre lo hacía, donde comenzaría a revisar lo que el turno de noche había dejado listo para nosotros esta mañana.

Tomé asiento, y decidí que dentro de media hora más estaría vigilando lo que mi equipo estaba haciendo. Mi trabajo en los laboratorios era la de una científica consultor, debía guiar a mi equipo de trabajo, todas las preguntas y consultas debían hacérmelas solo a mí.

Después de salir del ejercito de Inglaterra, decidí que ya era ahora de perfeccionar mi titulo como científica, estudie cinco años más para poder ser medico profesional y así comenzar mis investigaciones con un grupo que solo yo podía escoger, mi meta, era trabajar en grandes e importantes empresas, como lo era Umbrella… pero no sabia lo que me esperaba hasta la mitad de un año en estas instalaciones.

De pronto una luz de color verde en el teléfono del escritorio comienza a parpadear, era una llamada de la secretaria de las instalaciones.

- Doctora Smith, el señor Clark lo espera en la oficina numero tres del aula magna del ala norte.

- Gracias… - Jason Clark, era la mano derecha de Spencer, el hombre quien me contrato para servir a Umbrella y con quien estaba saliendo hace unas semanas.

_No era un camino tan largo afortunadamente._

Las instalaciones de Umbrella eran enormes, casi tenían cincuenta pisos más abajo, conocía Umbrella con la palma de mi mano, solo se requería de una excelente memoria, por suerte Jason había escogido algo más rápido y corto, seguro tenía otras ocupaciones que hacer.

Mi delantal abierto ondeaba sobre la leve brisa que había en los pasillos, mis botas de cuero con medio taco resonaban entre las paredes de mármol, mis ojos vieron el numero tres de las oficinas y golpee, Jason no tardo en contestar. Allí estaba, se había puesto de pie para recibirme, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y coloqué el pestillo.

- Estamos solos - dijo abotonando el botón del medio de su elegante chaqueta de costosa marca. Cada vez que me decía eso, esperaba que lo recibiera con un encantador beso.

Me acerque a él con una leve sonrisa, sin duda besar a Jason Clark era sumamente agradable, era apasionado, su forma de besa era sabrosa y atractiva, sin mencionar que sus manos jugaban mucho a la hora de tocar sus labios, pero esta vez, solo rodearon mi cintura. Pero lo único que me importaba, era su dinero y su poder, Jason era uno de los hombres con quien merecía estar.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunté coqueta para amortiguar mi repentino interés, quería saber rápido las noticias que debía darme, coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros para no separarme tanto de él.

- ¿No quieres disfrutar un poco de mí? Odio cuando hablas de trabajo - Jason de acerco nuevamente y me beso.

- Me gusta hablar de trabajo y lo sabes… - Jason era mucho más mayor que yo, siempre me había fijado en hombres más adultos, odiaba estar con niños, me atraían aquellos que tenían su vida ya realizada y sabían manejarla a su antojo.

- Han aceptado la solicitud… - dijo de pronto, como si de una sorpresa se tratara.

- ¡Si! - dije con los ojos cerrados emocionada, de verdad había disfrutado de su respuesta, era lo que tanto esperaba.

- Pero tardará… llevara un mes para que te trasladen.

- Eso no importa… - mis manos pasaron a su elegante corbata negra y comenzaron a jugar con ella - con tal de salir de aquí… - me quede en silencio y suspire - …pensé que no iba a resultar.

- No fue difícil… ya que hay alguien más en la misma situación… - Jason dejo mi cintura con delicadeza y se acerco a un escritorio para apoyarse en el, dando por echo de que la conversación se tornaría más seria.

- ¿Quién? - me cruce de brazos - ¿lo conozco?

- Albert Wesker. - dijo sonriendo. Al escuchar el nombre me limite a poner en blanco mis ojos. - No era lo que pensábamos… el hombre tiene una impresionante ficha, se formo en Nueva York en los S.T.A.R.S, tiene buenas habilidades, lo han trasladado aquí a Racoon City.

- Es por eso que se fue de aquí…

- También… - contesto rápido mientras se cruzaba de brazos - es un agente doble, su principal función es despistar a la policía de cualquier eventualidad con Umbrella. ¿Quién lo diría? - miró nuevamente a Ellen - el sociópata sabe como moverse, ambicioso sin duda.

- Es inteligente… - dije con los hombros hundidos. - siempre lo fue.

- Más te vale tener cuidado… no quiero que toquen mis cosas… - dijo fungiendo seriedad.

- ¿Celoso? - pregunté coqueta, me acerque a él para que tomara de mi cintura.

- Después de todas las invitaciones que te ha hecho para salir contigo… ahora que será tu jefe debes…

- ¡¿Qué?! - mi rostro estaba sorprendido, lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido.

Jason dejo escapar una risa - …Esa era la mala noticia. Albert Wesker fue ascendido como jefe de los S.T.A.R.S Un hombre inteligente como tú bien has dicho.

Albert Wesker, era cinco años mayor que yo, y me había dado el lujo de ser su jefa por un año completo aquí en los laboratorios, un hombre que no decía mucho, siempre serio a la hora de trabajar, lo hacia excelente, debía reconocer que era el mejor en el equipo, tenia potencialidad, pero lo que nunca me gusto, fueron sus interminables invitaciones a salir.

**Inicio del Flashback.**

- Buenos días caballeros, seré su nueva investigadora consultor - me estaba presentando a mi nuevo quipo de trabajo, donde solo habían hombres, eran tan solo siete. - desde ya les quiero decir que soy una persona profesional, y espero que ustedes actúen de la misma forma. Me gusta trabajar, y espero que no cometan ni los mínimos errores para que podamos avanzar de manera lineal. - todo estaban sentados frente a mí, era una reunión corta, no había mucho que decir, más que ser lo suficientemente seria como para dejar en claro de que las relaciones entre trabajadores no estaba permitidas en mi circulo, cosa que me había pasado otras veces en otras empresas, una perdida de tiempo y muchas molestias sin duda - Se dirigirán a mi como doctora. - Terminado lo dicho, miré a cada uno de ellos para memorizar los rostros, luego llegue un hombre quien abrió su delgada boca al momento de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

- ¿Y cual sería su nombre… doctora? - termino con un movimiento en la una de las comisura de sus labios, parecía que esto fuera un chiste para él.

- Doctora Ellen Smith… ¿señor?

- Albert… Albert Wesker.

* * *

- Aquí están los resultados del experimento MA-121 - Albert Wesker había dejado uno papeles sobre mi escritorio mientras que mi mirada aun estaba sobre la pantalla de mi computadora de escritorio y mis manos no dejaban de teclear - los niveles de creatinina y eritrocitos se han elevado considerablemente - deje a un lado el computador y revise los papeles

- Toma asiento - le dije a Albert mientras hojeaba los resultados de laboratorio - ¿Qué tamaño tiene el 121?

Wesker suspiro - Alrededor de dos metros y medio, aumenta dos centímetros diarios.

- Interesante… - dije aun leyendo los niveles bioquímicos del gran monstruo con garras. - si sigue así… - deje escapar de mi boca, pero no quise decir nada más, mis opiniones no debían darse a la luz, aquí en Umbrella todo se mal interpretaba - Bien señor Wesker… - deje los papeles intactos nuevamente y mire la pantalla de mi computador nuevamente - …esperemos que no siga creciendo, no queremos tener a Gozila como mascota, ¿no?

Wesker no dijo nada, se inclino un poco más adelante para tener los papeles nuevamente en su poder, se cruzo de piernas en forma varonil y miro a Ellen como trabajaba.

- Es admirable su trabajo doctora… - dijo con lentitud su suave voz

- ¿Disculpe? - pregunté rápidamente, Wesker me había sacado de mis ideas.

- Es una pena ver que trabaja sus horas sin parar.

- Me gusta mi trabajo señor Wesker, es algo que respeto mucho - mire de reojo al rubio que estaba sentado cómodamente detrás de mi escritorio.

- … ¿Qué le parece si salimos a cenar? - Wesker miraba cada centímetro del rostro de Ellen, no quería perderse de ningún detalle de expresión.

_Oh no… aquí viene otro más, no pensé que sucedería aquí, todos se habían comportado de manera profesional. _

- Señor Wesker… - deje de teclear en el ordenador y me incorpore con el rostro más serio que pudiera tener - no acostumbro a tener vida social con mis colegas, nunca, y menos afuera de los laboratorios.

- Por favor doctora… es solo una cena - Wesker parecía disfrutar de la situación, tenia una sonrisa que no se lo quitaba nadie al parecer.

- Lo siento señor Wesker, ya le exprese mi respuesta. - a_ no ser que quiera que lo rechace más brutalmente. _

Wesker no dijo nada, tomo los papeles que le había pedido hace unos minutos, se levanto de su silla y salio por la puerta.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ahora mi objetivo era salir de Umbrella sin llamar mucho la atención. Umbrella decía ser una empresa con fines farmacéuticos e investigaciones para nuevas curas, lo hacían… pero en un departamento más pequeño que una caja de fósforos, a lo que de verdad se dedicaban, eran a crear virus, virus que pudieran amenazar perfectamente con un bioterrorismo, y con eso, yo no jugaría. Le exprese a Jason Clark que me cambiara de aires, o que simplemente me despidiera, pero me había advertido de que lo mejor era trasladarme a una nueva sección, pero que resultaría ser más riesgosa, consistía en trabajar como espía e investigadora para la empresa Umbrella, o más bien para el mismo Spencer y sus empleadores. Me había dicho que la personas que eran despedidas de Umbrella o que simplemente renunciaban, eran amenazadas de muerte, el riesgo que corría la empresa de dejar libre a sus trabajadores era enorme, todo lo que había aquí era un secreto, un secreto que algún día saldría a la luz y la reputación de todos lo que trabajaban aquí se hundiría.

_Trabajaras junto con Wesker, si necesitamos información, ambos deben hacer lo posible por obtenerla. _


	3. El capitán de los STARS

**Gracias a todos/as por los reviews. No saben lo contenta que me ponen. =D **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S

_Enero, 1998_

Mi primer día de trabajo dentro de los S.T.A.R.S.

Ya había pasado un mes, donde se cumpliría el plazo de traslado y así dedicarme a otro tipo de trabajo para Umbrella, ser una espía e investigadora. A veces la idea de saber que Albert Wesker iba a ser mi jefe me irritaba, llegaba a cambiar mi buen humor, pero era algo que con el tiempo esperaba a acostumbrarme, pero quien sabe… solo el mismo Wesker sabe como actuaría en estas circunstancias.

- Buenos días - me saludo un oficial de policías del departamento

- Buenos días, estoy buscando a Irons…

- ¿El jefe Irons? En estos momentos esta dando una charla, ¿Cuál es su nombre y su motivo? - me pregunto el oficial.

- Ellen Smith… vengo a…

- Oh si, me había comunicado de su llegada, por favor sígame.

Ese día me había vestido de civil, tenía unos Jeans ajustados, junto con unas botas de cuero negro, gracias a la lluvia y los pozos de agua que se formaban en toda la ciudad, arriba tenía una blusa de color celeste la cual era larga y pasaba sobre mis caderas, la blusa casi flotaba sobre mi cuerpo, era vaporosa, sobre ella un chaleco de color blanco lo suficientemente abrigadora como para no pasar frío. Mi cabello estaba suelto, esta vez no había tenido tiempo de peinarlo con dedicación, eso provoco que se formaran unas leves ondas en las puntas, algo sencillo y fácil.

El oficial que tomaba el puesto de recepcionista le comunico a su colega que no tardaría en llagar - por aquí - me anuncio. El amable hombre camino delante de mi por los pasillos de la estación de policías, me hizo entrar a un ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso, giramos a la derecha y llegamos a una pequeña y atestada estancia que al parecer era la sala de que servía como centro de operaciones y oficina de los S.T.A.R.S, habían varios escritorios, varios computadores. Al inicio había una pizarra, y delante de ella un escritorio mucho mas formal que los demás. Alce un poco mi ceja, me sorprendía que todos los seres que veía en la habitación eran hombres… pero me equivocaba, al fondo había una chica, de cabello castaño y con una boina en la cabeza que tenía el logo de los S.T.A.R.S. Algunos grupos estaban tomando café y conversando, otros jugando a las cartas, otro mirando el computador, y había uno con rostro conocido y familiar, Albert Wesker estaba recostado sobre una silla delante del escritorio más formal de todos, debía ser suyo, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa fija, mientras miraba como un hombre corpulento, que estaba apoyado en su escritorio, hablaba de forma grotesca por su teléfono móvil.

- Así que le dije "vas a escribir lo que te digo, y te va a gustar, ¡o no vas a recibir ni un solo comunicado de prensa mas de esta oficina!" y va el tipo y me dice… - el hombre corpulento quien se pasaba sus dedos por su bigote me quedo mirando y dejó de hablar. Sentí como sus ojos me comían con la mirada, me miraba de pies a cabeza, como si se tratara de un cazador analizando a su presa, que desagradable.

- Jefe Irons - llamó la atención el policía que me escoltaba, miraba al hombre del bigote… _entonces el pervertido se trataba del jefe de policía… grandioso. _

- La señorita Ellen Smith. - al escuchar mi presentación sonreí levemente alzando un poco mi mentón, al sentir que Wesker había escuchado mi nombre, miré como giro rápidamente su rostro, sorprendido, me miro y note como sus ojos se achicaban al verme de pie delante de todos.

- Gracias - le dije al policía que se marchaba por la puerta. Me sentí observada rápidamente, todos los que estaban en la sala me miraban. Pero Irons aun no decía ninguna palabra.

- Señorita Smith… pero que sorpresa - Irons por fin había reaccionado, termino por dejar a un lado su teléfono sin despedirse - Bienvenida… no esperábamos que fuera tan… - mojo sus labios, mis ganas de vomitarle encima eran incontrolables - … puntual.

- Es una de mis mejores cualidades… señor. - le respondí aun con la sonrisa pegada en mis labios.

- Señorita Smith - dijo Wesker interrumpiendo a Irons al mismo tiempo que se echaba hacia delante de su silla y se ponía de pie - Me alegro de que haya llegado. Parece que por fin vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo. -Irons le lanzo una mirada furibunda, mientras que yo mantuve la misma expresión, Wesker tampoco parecía darle demasiada importancia al enfado de Irons, ni mostró ningún esfuerzo superior al de ser simplemente educado con él. Y, por el brillo de su mirada, tampoco parecía importarle mucho que Irons lo supiera, eso me había parecido gracioso. Wesker llego primero a mí y estiro su brazo para estrechar mi mano, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, si esperaba que le dieran un premio por su actuación, debían dárselo ya y contratarlo para una película.

- Seré su capitán, Albert Wesker - estreche su mano, y mire fijamente sus redondos ojos verdes.

- Un placer - dije sin más.

Varios de los miembros de los equipos se acercaron para darme la bienvenida, todos muy amables, escuche el nombre de Barry, Chris, Jill, Brad, Enrico, Forest, Richard, entre otros más, el ultimo fue Irons.

- Espero verla seguido por mi oficina, ¿si?… Y bienvenida. - me dijo casi en voz baja pasando por mi lado.

- Gracias… - dije mirando al suelo, no quería ver su asqueroso rostro por un buen tiempo. Pero antes de marcharse, se giro en la entrada de la puerta y le hizo una señal a Wesker con los dedos a mis espaldas, eso había sido demasiado incomodo. Miré como Wesker asintió con una sonrisa que aumentaba gradualmente… ahora no se quien de los dos era más repugnante.

- Venga, le mostraré las… maravillas del departamento. - la gran y alta figura de Wesker paso por delante de mí saliendo de la sala, suspire por debajo y lo seguí. Ambos sabíamos que no era necesario el "tour"

Wesker camino por el largo pasillo del tercer piso, llegando hasta una puerta de que se abría de par en par, la puerta tenia una gran nombre arría que decía _Helipuerto_, Wesker siguió caminando, subimos unas escaleras y llegamos al centro de la gran H, el suelo que estaba mojado con charcos de agua. Me cruce de brazos, estaba preparada para lo que Wesker tenía que decir.

- No estoy acostumbrado a trabajar junto con otra persona - dijo mientras aun no se giraba

- Este no es un buen lugar para discutirlo señor Wesker…

- Capitán… Wesker- Wesker se giro finalmente, sus ojos verdes se veían un poco mas oscuros producto de la poca luz, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, las nubes negras anunciaban que la lluvia continuaría dentro de poco. En su boca, aun poseía esa entupida sonrisa, para él… todo lo que estaba pasando, lo estaba disfrutando. - sería lo ideal que siguiera mis pasos doctora Smith, no me gustaría que interfiriera con mis planes o que se quedara atrás… - Wesker saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco de los S.T.A.R.S unas gafas oscuras, como las de aviador, se las coloco y siguió mirándome, era realmente incomodo no mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Esto no es necesario… - mi dedo índice y pulgar pasaron a apretar levemente el puente de mi nariz, la actitud de Albert me estaba dando jaqueca, _¿tendré que soportar esta actitud? ¿seré capas de aguantarlo? _

De pronto comienza a llover y Wesker dijo - No se cuales sean sus habilidades, pero espero no me deje en vergüenza delante de mi equipo, son muy buenos como para recibir a alguien de bajo calibre. - miré por ultima vez a Wesker con ganas de decirle nada, y me gire sobre mis bajos tocones.

**Inicio del Flashback**

- ¿Todo bien señor Wesker? - la atractiva voz de Ellen Smith había interferido con mis profundos pensamientos mientras aun seguía observando en el microscopio como la tinción de las bacterias disminuía considerablemente

- No, la tensión no sirve - dije dejando a un lado los oculares - …tendremos que usar otro tipo de tinción que no tenga alcohol.

- Déjeme echarle un vistazo - Ellen se acerco a los oculares del microscopio para comprobar lo que sucedía y así dar otro tipo de opinión, como siempre lo hacía, era una molestia. Observe su cuerpo deslizarse y agacharse un poco, observe con cuidado sus largas piernas que se cubrían con una delgada tela oscura, su corto delantal me hacía ese gran y precioso favor, _¿no será mejor que se siente en mis piernas Dr. Smith? Así se sentirá más cómoda _

- ¿De quien es la muestra?

- El experimento MA-39

- La del perro salvaje… esto debería verlo un veterinario, no nosotros… - mi sonrisa había aumentado gracias a su seco comentario, de todas formas tenía razón. Ellen se incorporo y me miro - no hay mucho que hacer con ese animal… ¿Qué piensa usted?

- …¿Enseñarle unos cuantos trucos? - eso iba a ser imposible, tanto Ellen como yo sonreímos al insensato comentario, el perro era extremadamente peligroso, era como un lobo con rabia, o peor.

- Hace un buen trabajo señor Wesker, espero siga así - cada vez que me llamaba "señor" me sentía más viejo, esta mujer era testaruda con el trato de cordialidad, aun no puedo creer que sean más joven que yo y fuese mi jefa, aun que siempre observaba lo sensual que era, eso hacia que las cosas quedaran en paz en mi cabeza.

Aun recuerdo cuando la tutee y la llame Ellen, ella me había informado con frialdad que era su superior además de medico y que debía dirigirme a ella como tal. La reina de hielo, de todas, si no hubiera sido tan condenadamente atractiva, no le hubiese hecho caso.

_¿Pero a que venia esto?_ Ellen tampoco perdía el tiempo en Umbrella. Recuerdo la vez que la vi con Jason Clark, deseando ser él, la vi susurrándole algo la oído y luego mordido el lóbulo izquierdo con toda su sensualidad, todo eso lo había visto a lo lejos desde una ventana de un piso superior, fue todo casualidad, _una asquerosa casualidad._

Había intentado salir con ella, atraído por sus largas piernas y su cabello rubio platino, siempre me habían gustado las mujeres rubias, sobre todo las listas. Ellen no solo me había rechazado una y otra vez, si no que además ni siquiera había intentado ser amable al hacerlo.

**Fin del Flashback. **

_Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, los papeles se habían dado vuelta… esto se va poner muy interesante. _

Había leído el expediente de Ellen Smith antes de que llegara al cuartel de policías, tenia una muy buena presentación, había estado en el ejercito ingles, sin duda por la fama de su padre, un hombre de guerra retirado. _Pero esto era solo texto, ahora veríamos como se luciría delante de los buenos de los S.T.A.R.S, sería una lastima que no estuviera a la altura de unos simples policías. _

Mis ojos detrás de mis gafas miraban la figura de Ellen marcharse, pero antes de irse le dije - Y… Bienvenida a los S.T.A.R.S, Ellen.

_Ahora siendo su jefe, perfectamente podía yo recibir el mismo trato que tuvo con Jason Clark. _


	4. Dos imanes de cargas iguales

**Capitulo 4**

Dos imanes de cargas iguales

_6 de Marzo, 1998 _

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde que entré a los S.T.A.R.S, el trato con mis colegas era bastante agradable, tanto los del equipo Alfa como los del equipo Beta, me di el tiempo incluso de jugar a las cartas con alguno de ellos. Aun no los conocía a la perfección, pero tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo, no era la mejor haciendo amistades… cada uno de ellos tenia debilidades y fortalezas, pero todos sabían como manejar el asunto.

Enrico y Forest eran los únicos soldados de verdad del quipo Bravo, Chris y Wesker se lucían sorprendentemente con sus acertados tiros y agilidad, eran los mejores del equipo Alfa. Ken era un buen explorador y excelente químico, varias veces me había aguantado las ganas de expresar mis ideas sobre su química, un tema de mi gran interés, pero lamentablemente Ken había bajado sus buenos puntos al momento de ver como le era imposible acertarle al centro en un simple juego de tiro. En el equipo Bravo se encontraba también Rebecca, quien supuestamente era una genio en la medicina, se había instalado hace tres semanas, pero era solo una adolescente. La otra mujer en el grupo era Jill, era bastante buena, en todo, pero le faltaba seguridad, después de todo, era la hija de un ladrón, que ironía más grande.

- Muy bien Ellen… ha sido asombroso todo eso… - me dijo Barry a mis espaldas - quisiera verte algún día con el francotirador.

- Ya llegará el día… - dije mientras aun no despegaba uno de mis ojos en la mira de mi pistola.

El equipo alfa se encontraba en la zona de tiro al blanco. Había recibido muchos halagos sobre mi buena puntería, me sentía como en la universidad.

- Vamos… queda el último - me animo Barry que esperaba expectante el remate final de mi objetivo.

- Muy bien gente… - era la suave voz de Wesker que se alzo detrás de todos nosotros. Su voz fue una increíble distracción para que no le diera ni siquiera al blanco, mi pulso me había fallado gracias a Albert Wesker. Caminó hasta donde estaba Barry, quien no dijo nada, ambos sabíamos el porqué de mi distracción - guarden sus armas… - dijo Wesker llegando a mi puesto.

Me quite las gafas, los audífonos y tomé el papel que me mostraría el resultado de mis quince tiros, diez habían dado en el centro, cuatro alrededor por milímetros y el ultimo… había dado a casi más de un metro del centro. Quede observando el papel y pensé que no estaba nada mal, tan solo era un tiro… p_ero quizás era un tiro que podía fallar en una misión,_ ¿Por qué era tan perfeccionista? Esto era la prueba de que debía superarme mejor y que distracciones como esas, siempre iban a ver en un campo de batalla, siempre.

Me giré para guardar mis cosas en una especie de casillero, en la sala especial solo quedábamos Wesker y yo. Wesker comprobaba en una computadora los resultados de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Siendo Albert Wesker, un animal sin sentimientos ni expresiones, debía reconocer que era un excelente jefe y policía, su forma de ser hacían que una irritación creciera dentro de mí, queriendo golpearlo, pero su respeto por las cualidades de mando… crecía a cada momento. Wesker parecía ser todo lo que su expediente prometía, tranquilo, profesional y eficaz. Sin embargo, al igual que en los laboratorios de Umbrella, mantenía las distancias con el equipo, como si a veces tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio y no en lo que se estaba hablando.

- …Siempre hay distracciones Ellen, distracciones que son peores que escuchar a alguien gritar de pronto en una sala cerrada como esta… - había terminado y cerrado el casillero, me gire para ver a Wesker quien aun seguía mirando los resultados en la pantalla de la cuadrada computadora. Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero nada, me gire para encaminarme a la salida pero nuevamente la voz de Wesker se impone en el silencio. - Eres buena, debo reconocerlo…

- ¿Mejor que Ken al menos? - Wesker sonrío rápidamente mientras aun miraba la pantalla.

- Mucho mejor… - Wesker giro su rostro y me miro, ahora su sonrisa había desaparecido. Asentí levemente y alce ambas cejas

- Voy tomando el ritmo…

- Espero mañana te luzcas con el francotirador.

- Oh si… Tengo un espectáculo preparado - rodee mis ojos y me giré para irme una vez por todas. _pondré fotografías tuyas en cada objetivo para que sea más emocionante y satisfactorio. _

**Inicio de Flashback**

Ellen Smith tenía una hermana, una hermana gemela al parecer, pero mucho más joven, era como si estuviese conversando consigo misma con una Ellen de veinte años y un poco más.

Miraba disimuladamente como las hermanas bebían un café en el centro comercial, ambas no dejaban de hablar. La hermana de Ellen era mucho más joven y mucho más atractiva, sabía como lucirse, era muy coqueta al parecer, no despegaba los ojos en medio de dos hombres que estaban sentados al otro lado del restaurante, pero era una lastima que tuviera pinta de adolescente, no me gustaban las niñas.

Me encontraba al otro extremo, en una tienda de calzado, buscando, entre comillas, unas buenas botas para la próxima expedición con los policías de Nueva York, está iba a ser mi ultima relación con ellos, ya que mi ascenso me esperaba en Racoon City, con los S.T.A.R.S. Antes de irme al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba el calzado de hombres, mire por ultima vez a Ellen Smith, esta vez recibiendo dos jugos como cortesía de los hombres interesados en ellas, Ellen no estaba nada contenta. Me giré y no quise saber más sobre su helada actitud, nunca había confiado ni creído en las coincidencias, _el universo rara vez es perezoso, y para ser una probabilidad… No, me estoy tomando muchas molestias para averiguar algo tan insignificante. _

Pero todo lo que había pensado, contradecía lo que había ocurrido después…

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto su hermana quien observaba unos tacones.

Ellen y su hermana habían entrado sin darme cuenta a la misma tienda.

- Para la caza del día Domingo, papá me aconsejo llevar botas, la lluvia ha dejado el barro suficiente como para ir a caballo hasta la zona.

- Odio esos días… es tan desagradable, ¿te dijo mamá que iría Malcom?

- ¿Malcom? ¿el favorito de papá?

- El mismo… dijo que papá tiene… otras intenciones con él.

- No puede ser… - exclamo Ellen irritada - ¿otra vez?

- Oh vamos Ellen, ¡es guapísimo! Todos esperamos que le prestes atención algún día…

- No es mi tipo…

- Nadie es tu tipo.

- Odio los hombres con labios gruesos…

- ¿Sabias que tener un estereotipo de hombre nunca funciona?

- ¿Y quien dijo que estaba esperando a un hombre?

- Tu departamento de solterona me lo esta diciendo a gritos.

Las hermanas Smith estaban cerca de mí, una gran estantería de zapatos de mujer nos separaban. No pude dejar escapar una corta y baja risa por el comentario de su hermana, pero para más seguridad y no provocar molestias, preferí retirarme de aquel lugar. Pero la situación no llegaba hasta ahí.

- Hey, hey, mira… el es guapo, se ve atlético, a ti te gustan los hombres altos… - dijo su hermana llamándole desesperadamente la atención.

- No puede ser… - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate - le dijo Ellen rápidamente

- Doctora Ellen… - dije fingiendo vaga sorpresa. El hombre quien describía su hermana, se trataba de mí, esto parecía un chiste, solamente que aun no lograba entenderlo.

- Señor Wesker… que, coincidencia… - Esboce una sonrisa incomoda mientras que Ellen me miraba de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que me veía vestido de civil, o por lo menos sin el delantal de trabajo.

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto sonriente y emocionada su hermana.

- Es… un colega de trabajo - respondió Ellen mirando sus nuevas botas.

- Es un gusto, me llamo Mary Smith, soy su hermana menor.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Debemos discutir el nuevo mapa.

Cuando Wesker se refería a "mapa" se refería a una nueva información o trabajo que le había llegado de sus superiores en Umbrella. Ambos nos encontrábamos en los casilleros de todos los miembros de los S.T.A.R.S, había guardado mis implementos para usar la pistola de la practica de tiro, mientras que Wesker hacía lo mismo detrás de mí en su propio casillero, el solo hecho de que fuéramos tres las mujeres en los S.T.A.R.S, nadie se tomaba las molestias para separar los casilleros de los varones con los de damas. Ambos, nuevamente estábamos solos, no había nadie más.

- Tendrá que ser afuera… - le respondí cortante.

- Podríamos discutirlo con una salida - cerré los ojos y suspire, nuevamente Wesker perdía el tiempo invitándome a salir. Cerré mi casillero y me giré para ver la alta figura de Wesker dándome las espalda, pero podía ver perfectamente como sus anteojos oscuros cubrían sus ojos a través de un espejo en su casillero.

Me cruce de brazos, _¿de que me servía seguir evitando a Wesker? ¿de que me servia seguir teniéndole rivalidad? ¿Qué sacaba con todo eso?_ Después de meses, aun me costaba relacionar de que Wesker era mi jefe y mi compañero de trabajo de doble agente, las cosas no iban a funcionar si más adelante se nos presentaba algo inesperado. El problema, era que éramos iguales, chocábamos y nos repelíamos, como si fuésemos un imán de cargas iguales.

- No puedo… - _no quería, no aun. _

- Ni siquiera te he dicho cuando Ellen - la comisura derecha de su labio se movió unos centímetros y su mandíbula parecía apretada, un leve movimiento en su nariz hizo que pareciera molesto - … debes entender de una vez por todas… que somos colegas, debemos trabajar juntos. - cerro su casillero fuertemente y se acerco a mí, lo suficiente como para que diera un paso atrás y mi espalda se apoyara en mi propio casillero - escucha… - comenzó hablar más bajo - no tengo idea que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero debemos trabajar unidos, si al día de mañana sucede algo inesperado, ambos debemos reaccionar rápidamente, ¿entiendes? - estaba molesto sin duda, pero todo lo que había hablado ya lo había meditado en mi cabeza, mis ojos aun miraban perdidamente las gafas de Wesker y mis brazos dejaron de estar cruzados.

- Lo sé… - respondí luego de unos segundos, _fue una mala idea pensar en colocar fotografías de Wesker en los blancos de mañana_. Wesker se giro lentamente y camino a la salida, pero antes de que lo hiciera le pregunte. - Y bien… ¿Dónde nos juntaremos?


	5. Nada es perfecto

No sé porque me ha costado tanto escribir este capítulo, lo he leído un millón de veces y aun sigo pensando… de que le falta algo… Si descubren que es, por favor, mándenmelo a mi casa.

**Cheshire CatSmile:** Me apresuré cuanto antes de leer el libro de "ciudad de los muertos" para ver que era lo que le sucedía a Irons… y he llegado por fin, y lo único que puedo decir… que es más desagradable que imaginarse a Némesis con traje de baño.

Aww… ¿Wesker un adolecente? *se sonroja* pero que ternura, ¡su primera cita! Hahahahaha, ese es mi Wesker.

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:** hey, hey! Que ansiosa! Gracias por tus Reviews y por sus ganas de seguir leyéndolo =D

**Nimerya Piers:** hahahaha, pobre arroz.

Mi estereotipo es Wesker… hahaha, y si me preguntas si tengo novio, no… el ultimo por lo menos, tenía la misma nariz.

Es la segunda a quien le ha agradado la hermana de Ellen, al principio me la imagine como la hermana con fama, siendo una súper modelo en Inglaterra, muy contrario a su hermana, pero eso ya… era dar mucho detalle.

**Lianemi Banshee:** Si… creo que su caparazón ya no dio para más a la atractiva voz de Wesker y sus insistencias. Bueno, de todas formas está rompiendo con el mito de que "las rubias son tontas"

PD: ¿Cuándo diablos me vas a subir un nuevo capítulo de "Fading"? ¿Ah?

Ya, ahora si las dejo con el nuevo capítulo, nuevamente GRACIAS A TODAS por los Reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Nada es perfecto

_17 de Marzo, 1998_

Wesker no me hablo en toda la semana, solo para cosas prácticas en el cuartel de policías, mi mente quería pensar que estaba reservando todo lo que tenía que decir sobre Umbrella en la salida nocturna que había preparado, 1_7 de marzo, a las 18:00 hrs en el mirador Arklay, ¿Por qué en un mirador?, ¿era tan paranoico de pensar que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros? además… en los miradores, a esa hora, siempre es oscuro_. Todas esas preguntas me las hacía cada vez que veía a Wesker en el cuartel.

17:45, _faltaba poco para llegar al mirador. _

Estacione mi vehículo, y tuve suerte de encontrar un espacio vacío, ya que eran muchísimos los autos que estaban en el cerro. Al bajarme me encontré con mucho público, la mayoría eran niños que corrían de un lugar a otro, hombres que distraídos con sus audífonos que trotaban en distintas direcciones, ciclistas con luces llamativas en sus ruedas, _Wesker me trajo a un lugar público_, suspiré y me separe de mi automóvil.

Coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero café, tenía las manos heladas como de costumbre, debajo tenía una blusa de color blanco, casi trasparente, la tela era suave y cómoda. Unos jeans de color negro ajustados, haciéndome el favor de que mis pantalones estuvieran dentro de las botas con caña alta.

Me acerque a lo que parecía ser un mirador, era realmente amplio, había un camino largo por recorrer, _¿Por qué nunca había llegado a estos lugares?… Oh claro, es un lugar público_. Si Wesker quería hablarme sobre sus planes, lo podía hacer aquí perfectamente, el camino era lo suficientemente largo como para caminar alrededor de dos horas, o incluso más.

- Ellen - se escucho detrás de mí la voz suave de Wesker, me giré y alce un poco la vista, su gran altura superaba a los demás hombres que habían en el lugar, me esforcé por sonreír para que entendiera de que se trataba de un saludo. Wesker miro por debajo el largo camino del mirador, parecía analizarlo, mirando si era el camino correcto, luego me encontré con sus ojos nuevamente.

- ¿Y bien? - Wesker se inclino en una reverencia burlona y me indico que comenzaríamos por aquel camino, siempre sonriendo. Me gire lentamente mientras que Albert se colocaba a mi lado.

Era la segunda vez que lo veía vestido con ropa normal, y para ser sincera, no tenia mal gusto… llevaba una camisa azul con botones negros, sus mangas estaban remangadas antes de llegar a sus codos, eso hacia resaltar de que era un hombre de fuerza, en sus antebrazos se podía notar sus venas, dejando en claro de que era atlético, y en su cuello, los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados. Sus pantalones eran unos jeans negros, y dentro de ellos estaba su camisa. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un reloj y nada más. Mientras que su cabello y su rostro, que lo único que hacía era mover sus labios, seguían intactos.

Wesker no dijo nada en los primeros cinco minutos, tampoco quería ser yo quien diera por inicio a la conversación, nuestro pasos no eran iguales, Wesker parecía dar zancadas lentas, ambos caminábamos sobre el pavimento, a nuestro lado estaba el estrecho camino para los trotadores y ciclistas, las calles estaban iluminadas por faroles que muy poco hacían su trabajo, cada uno de ellos estaba separado alrededor de diez metros, y por cada diez faroles, había una banca de madera.

- Debemos ser lo más precavidos y cuidadosos, las probabilidades de que existan cámaras y/o micrófonos cerca de nosotros, es alta…

- ¿Micrófonos?

- En nuestras casas, en el auto, o en la misma comisaría…

- ¿Alguien nos vigila?

- Hay un hombre que se hace llamar Trent… este hombre, está haciendo todo lo posible por acabar de una vez por todas con los trabajos de Umbrella… es un hombre inteligente y muy persuasivo.

- Así que ya te lo has topado…

- Lo encontré fuera de mi casa…

- ¿Y?

- Quiere que trabaje para él… - Me detuve en seco, mi entrecejo estaba fruncido, estaba esperando a que Wesker se girara. Lo que estaba diciendo era extremadamente peligroso, ¿me iba a dejar sola con todo esto? - pero su dinero no compra lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

- Wesker… - ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso? _Perfectamente podría haber aceptado y así engañarme_, mandarme a mí a la cárcel por ser una traidora dentro de los S.T.A.R.S mientras que él se lavaba las manos con el famoso Trent.

- Ese hombre llegará a ti en cualquier momento… - Ahora ambos nos mirábamos - tratará de convencerte.

- ¿Por qué no aceptaste trabajar para él? - Wesker aun me seguía mirando fijamente, pero luego dio unos cuantos pasos a la orilla del mirador para sentarse en una banca, se acomodo con las piernas cruzadas de forma varonil, extendió uno de sus brazos y esperó a que me sentara a su lado, como si su novia me tratara. No me quedo otra alternativa, quité mis manos de mis bolsillos y me senté en la orilla de la banca helada.

- Me ha ofrecido un buen trato, pero no lo acepte por que Umbrella me puede ofrecer mucho más. - ambos trabajábamos por el dinero, era obvio, Umbrella nos había prometido varios ceros en un cheque al nombre de cada uno, oferta tentadora, pero el trabajo era peligroso.

- ¿Y si a mí me parece tentadora la oferta de Trent? - Wesker suspiro con la mirada perdida entre los árboles que daban a la carretera.

- La lealtad es lo que quiero discutir contigo - se volvió nuevamente para mirarme. - solo han pasado dos meses desde que entraste al cuartel, y un año desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Somos adultos y personas inteligentes, podríamos sacar provecho a cualquier cosa que se nos presente.

Era mucha información lo que Wesker me estaba entregando, tanto que comencé a sentirme presionada, todo esto debía pensarlo bien, ser calculadora, pero simplemente no podía… - De nada nos sirve que trabajemos separado, es por eso que no quiero que terminemos matándonos el uno al otro. Si quieres trabajar conmigo, perfecto… pero si decides irte con Trent, de nada te servirá seguir en los S.T.A.R.S mientras esté yo…

- ¿Es una amenaza? - miré a Wesker, su seriedad hizo que me arrepintiera de sonreír.

- No, una advertencia… - pasé una de mis manos por mi mentón apoyando mi codo en una de mis piernas, esto me daba dolor de cabeza. Luego me apoye en el respaldo de la banca y sentí el cálido y fuerte brazo de Wesker que aun seguía estirado en la banca.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?, ¿trasparente, no crees?

- Tengo que consultarlo con la almohada - Wesker dejo escapar una risa.

Perfectamente Wesker podría hacer las cosas de una manera distinta, no decirme nada y acabar, si quería, de una vez por todas conmigo, todo esto era un juego, y al parecer Wesker quería que siguiera jugando junto a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente Trent?

- Será mejor que te lo diga él… está reclutando gente para su cometido, pidiendo favores, o simplemente ser un agente doble.

_O intentando ponerme en contra de Wesker. _

Ambos hicimos una pausa, frente a nosotros seguían pasando deportistas, familias y ciclistas. Todas esas personas con una vida, era una real envidia, mientras que yo, jugaba con fuego sin saber si saldría viva de todo esto.

El sonido de los dedos de Wesker golpear la madera del balcón, hizo que reaccionara, como si estuviese esperando algo. Gire mi rostro, nunca había tenido a Albert Wesker tan cerca de mí.

- Cuando te encuentres con Trent, me dirás sobre tu decisión. - esta vez su voz había bajado el volumen.

- Lo tendré en cuenta…

Aun nos seguíamos mirando bajo la baja luz que había sobre nosotros, el hombre observaba mis labios y eso hizo que sonriera, la escena me estaba pareciendo muy teatral, pero de pronto, los dedos del rubio habían pasado a posarse en mi hombro izquierdo, gire mi rostro con lentitud para mirar hacia el frente y así no querer darle en el gusto.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que contarme? - Wesker parecía estar muy cómodo en su poción, queriendo decir "todo estaba bajo mi control" y por muy dentro de mí, muy, muy dentro de mí, me había parecido algo atractivo. Wesker quito su brazo de la banca y se puso de pie, colocándose nuevamente en la vereda peatonal, queriéndome decir que aun quedaba camino por recorrer.

Caminamos alrededor de una hora, hablando de Umbrella, sus planes, intenciones y hombres que eran sospechosos de abrir la boca, también sobre algunas "ratas" que interferían con los planes, entre ellos estaban Irons y Enrico, el último representaba como jefe en el equipo Bravo. Wesker me comento que Enrico supo sobre su titulo de virologo dentro de las instalaciones de White Umbrella, pero que no se había sentido atraído por saber más, y que mientras no lo hiciera, su puesto de jefe del equipo bravo o su empleo, seguirían intacto.

En fin de cuentas, Wesker sabía muchísimo, estaba muy bien informado, tenia fichado a un montón de gente, y detrás de él, había poder y un control tan perfecto, que llegaba dar escalofríos. ¿Debía estar agradecía por todo lo que me estaba contando? No… después de todo, estábamos trabajando "juntos". Lo que quería Wesker en el fondo, era confianza y lealtad, pero lo segundo, era un poco más complicado. Ya que Wesker, era leal a Wesker.

- …Gracias

- ¿Porqué? - _Si, ¿porqué Ellen?_

- Por tu advertencia…- El alto hombre sonrió - perfectamente puedes hacerme a un lado de todo esto sin decirme nada.

- Estoy buscando con quien ser leal Ellen… es algo que nos conviene a los dos.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en el punto inicial de nuestra caminata, ahora no habían familias ni gente ejercitándose, como si todos hubieran desaparecido al mismo tiempo, solo estábamos nosotros dos en el mirador.

- Además… - continuo hablando - no quisiera tener como enemigo a alguien que sabe utilizar tan bien como la pistola como yo - su voz se notaba más grave y más bajo, algo bastante atrayente - me atrevería a decir que mejor que Chris incluso.

- Estoy a la altura de mi capitán entonces… - sonreí orgullosa.

- Eso parece… y está bien.- sonrío de lado.

- Eso merece un premio, ¿no? - _Tal vez un día libre o quizás un bono extra._ Pero Wesker lo interpreto de otra forma.

Wesker se atrevió a dar un paso más delante de mí, dejándome con la opción si quería acercarme o alejarme de él, su repentina seriedad me había dejado intrigada, eso me hizo que mis pies de plantaran en el suelo y no pudiera moverme un centímetro. Albert coloco su mano en mi cintura, donde a medida de que su rostro se acercaba al mío, su mano ejercía atracción hacía su gran cuerpo. _¿Y qué pasaba si lo rechazaba ahora?_… un "no" quería salir de mi boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus delgados labios se atrevieron a besar los míos, cerré mis ojos y me imagine como Wesker movía lentamente sus labios para dar inicio a lo que en un principio me había jurado no hacer nunca, pero antes de que el beso pudiera ser algo inolvidable, un fuerte ruido nos distrajo, se suponía que ambos estábamos solos, el ruido provenía del estacionamiento, Wesker se separo unos centímetros, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus ojos verdes que miraban furiosos a un punto lejano, su boca dejo escapar un gruñido y me dejo sola en el lugar para ir en zancadas a un hombre que trataba de abrir un automóvil estacionado al otro lado de la carretera que era de un solo sentido.

En el lugar solo habían dos automóviles, el mío y al parecer el de Albert Wesker, camine rápidamente para quedarme en la vereda que limitaba el mirador con la carretera, quería mirar el gancho derecho de Albert sobre el hombre que por muy mala suerte para él, se metió con el hombre equivocado. El hombre tenía en sus manos un fierro, donde intentaba abrir a golpes la puerta del conductor, me cruce de brazos y sonreí al ver que Wesker empujaba al desconocido con toda sus fuerzas, dejando que cayera al suelo con su palo de fierro, Wesker se acerco a él y pisa el brazo del extraño que tenía el fierro en la mano. Esto era nuevo para mí, ver a un Albert Wesker peleando enserio, había despertado en mí unas ganas de querer besarlo… _pero eso era algo que le iba a ser difícil de conseguir. _


	6. Preocupaciones

**No saben cuanto me divierte leer sus reviews, gracias por seguir leyendo =D **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Preocupaciones

_15 de Mayo, 1998_

_Su mano derecha sostenía en forma recta su pistola, apuntando directamente a mi cara, su boca me sonreía, y aunque las gafas de sol le tapaban los ojos, estaba claro que la sonrisa era burlona y satisfactoria. _

_- Es una lástima que tanta belleza se pierda - No quería suplicarle ni tampoco pedirle perdón. - si hubieses sido más cautelosa… - poco a poco la sonrisa en su boca desaparecía - a mí nadie me traiciona, nadie. _

_- Wesker…- mencione su nombre en voz baja_

_- No Ellen, ahora conocerás la consecuencia de darme la espalda._

_- Deberías saber perdonar… sobre todo a la persona que… -_

_- ¡Cállate! - grito colocando ambas manos en su Beretta - ya es suficiente. Si no puedo tenerte, pues nadie lo hará. _

_..._

Mis ojos se abrieron en medio de la oscuridad, solté mis apretadas manos de las sabanas, lleve una de ellas a mi frente que estaba húmeda, transpiraba. _¿El sonido de un disparo fue lo que me despertó?_ Me levanté rápidamente y miré por la ventana, buscando algún indicio o señal de que alguien hubiera disparado, pero no había nada, la calle estaba vacía y oscura. Mi boca estaba seca, me senté en la cama y sentí como mi corazón aun no dejaba de latir con rapidez - solo ha sido un sueño…- me dije a mi misma, sola, en mi habitación.

* * *

No había dormido bien esa noche, la fiebre había sido la culpable de todo, _pero si nunca me enfermo_, eso era lo más raro de todo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del departamento de policías, salude a unos cuantos colegas en forma cordial. Me acerque a una maquina de refrescos y saqué una botella de jugo, mi mano pasó por mi mejilla que aun parecía estar caliente.

Antes de entrar a la sala de los S.T.A.R.S miré que todos estaban ocupados, sentados en sus respectivos escritorios, abrí la tapa de la botella, y mientras me disponía de beber del zumo, la mano de Joseph me había llamado la atención, luego, me acerqué a él.

- ¿Quieres la revancha? - en su escritorio tenía un tablero de damas.

- ¿No te avergüenzas de perder? - pregunte seguido por un suspiro.

- Te ves cansada, ¿Dónde fue la fiesta anoche?

- No dormí bien, es todo

- ¿Negro o rojo? - pregunto indicando las fichas del tablero.

- Rojo - conteste a medida de que tomaba asiento a su lado

Todos esperábamos a que Wesker llegara con una lista de quehaceres para el día de hoy, era un protocolo que se debía seguir cada semana, los días viernes, les correspondía al equipo Alfa. Las obligaciones eran diversas, desde limpiar los cañones de las escopetas, hasta ordenar y limpiar el helicóptero de rescate.

- ¿Qué dice tu novio con respecto a tu trabajo Ellen? Debe sentirse orgulloso de tener a una mujer que…

- No tengo novio, Joseph - conteste mientras movía una de mis fichas rojas.

- Eso es bueno, tengo a varios colegas policías interesados en conocerte

Miré por debajo a Joseph - Si vas a comenzar con ese tipo de cosas…

- ¡No, me callo! - dijo rápidamente

- Gracias - contesté con ironía

- Bueno - movió una de sus fichas - eso era todo lo que querían saber.

Joseph era un tipo agradable, sus chistes y sus atrevidos comentarios habían hecho que le tuviera un poco de confianza, no parecía ser alguien con otras intenciones, tan solo se comportaba como un colega más en el trabajo.

- ¿Supiste que casi roban el automóvil del capitán?

_¡Pero si eso pasó hace casi un mes y medio!_

Joseph continuó - Hubieras visto la cara del pobre hombre, prometía a gritos que nunca lo volvería hacer. Me pregunto qué estaba haciendo el capitán en el mirador tan tarde a esas horas…

_Estaba besándome, eso estaba haciendo. _

- ¡Te gane! - dije rápidamente - deberíamos jugar a otra cosa, me aburre tener que ganar siempre, sabes - cambie de posición la silla y me cruce de piernas.

De pronto, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí como mis mejillas ardían al ver la figura de Wesker entrar por la puerta, había recordado el sueño de anoche. Wesker me había disparado por haberlo traicionado, me mató en mi sueño. Recordé su advertencia en el mirador, _"De nada te servirá estar en los S.T.A.R.S mientras esté yo"._ Bebí el agua suficiente como para calmar un poco el incomodo asunto en mi mente.

_Inconscientemente, ese sueño, había insertado algo extraño sobre mi percepción hacia Albert Wesker. ¿Temor?, ¿Respeto?, ¿Desconfianza? Suspiré._

Wesker se acerco a la sala y tomo asiento sobre su silla, dejando los brazos apoyados en el escritorio mientras observaba un cuaderno escrito. Wesker levanto la mirada y rápidamente mis ojos miraron la botella que tenía en mis manos, después de unos segundos miré nuevamente, ahora Wesker ya no estaba solo, estaba hablando con una mujer policía que de pronto, había comenzado a estornudar.

- Hace más de un mes que estamos en primavera, y ella aun sigue estornudando como si le pagaran por hacerlo - los comentarios de Joseph hicieron que sonriera mientras que él y yo habíamos puesto los ojos sobre la policía de nombre Giselle, una mujer voluptuosa, con unos gruesos labios y un enorme trasero, lo único que podía envidiarle, era su cintura, _su maldita cintura_ - Esa mujer sí que tiene curvas - mi sonrisa desapareció y carraspee un poco la garganta mientras miraba a Joseph - Descuida - se dirigió a mí - Wesker no es de esos tipos que andan buscando mujeres.

- ¿Parezco preocupada? - pregunte sin dejar de mirar el gran trasero de Giselle sentarse sobre el escritorio de Wesker. Joseph parecía pensativo, pero finalmente solo se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez, pero de que Giselle está detrás como cazadora sobre el capitán, lo está.- _hombres…_ de pronto Joseph deja escapar un suspiro - varias veces quise salir con Giselle.

- ¿Quise?

- Deje de insistirle, me habían aburrido sus constantes rechazos

No quise opinar sobre sus fracasos amorosos, era algo que la verdad, no me interesaba saber.

El "tal vez" de Joseph me había dejado en una nube de pensamientos, ¿Qué era lo que lo había hecho pensar o decir semejante cosa?

Los rumores en el departamento eran interminables, muchos chismes y muchos hechos, desde que el sargento había perdido la custodia de sus hijos, hasta saber que alguien tiene ladilla, ¿estábamos yo y Wesker metidos entre esos chismes?

La mano de Giselle se coloco sobre uno de los brazos de Wesker en el escritorio, sonreí y mire nuevamente la botella de agua con sabor a limón Light, el hecho de ver Aspartamo en la etiqueta, me había parecido mucho más interesante que ese molesto coqueteo.

_Esta cosa genera cáncer… a largo plazo claro._ Sonreí y reí, _cáncer a largo plazo, eso sí que es nuevo. _

- Capitán Wesker - llamo la atención Irons desde la puerta, parecía agotado y cansado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración por un largo rato - Quiero el informe del equipo Bravo sobre lo sucedido en el incendio del hospital - de pronto Irons apoya sus manos en sus muslos y comienza a respirar hondo.

- ¿Se siente bien señor? - Le pregunto Brad quien apareció detrás de él, pero Irons no le respondió, se incorporo y miro a Wesker nuevamente - si me disculpa capitán.

Wesker se limito a asentir - jefe

Brad entro a la sala y se quedo de pie frente a Burton y Joseph - ¿Supieron lo de Irons? - nadie contesto - lo acaba de golpear una mujer en los testículos - algunos se rieron y otros mostraron dolor.

- A mi me había parecido que no había cagado en días - ahora varios se rieron por el comentario de Joseph - Así que ya saben, cada uno debe poner dinero para que podamos regalarle unos cuantos laxantes al jefe.

_Un tipo como Irons era un chiste con patas sin duda. _

- Muy bien, gente… - las risas fueron interrumpidas por la suave voz de Wesker que se alzo en la habitación, ahora Giselle ya no estaba junto a él - veremos quienes serán los afortunados de hoy - miro el cuaderno que tenía en su escritorio mientras que los fuertes rasgos de su rostro permanecieron inalterables - Burton inventario, Redfield y Vickers limpieza, Valentine Municiones, y Smith… Helicóptero.

La tarea con el helicóptero iba a ser fácil, ya que solo ayer habían hecho una mantención rápida los del equipo Bravo producto del incendio. Mi trabajo ahora, era chequear qué era lo que faltaba dentro de los implementos, como sogas, linternas, chalecos salvavidas, bengalas, pero la mayoría resultaba ser cosas de emergencia.

Abrí ambas puertas del helicóptero en la parte de la tripulación, por ahora, todo precia en orden, me subí, camine hasta el fondo y abrí la caja de primeros auxilios, todo estaba bien ordenado, después las linternas, debían haber mínimo siete de ellas, todas funcionando. Pero después de unos minutos en seguir contando y verificando estupideces me senté en la orilla del helicóptero, sintiendo una suave brisa aliviar mis acaloradas mejillas, el sol brillaba entre las nubes, eso hizo que el golpe de calor no llegara directamente a mi piel, odiaba tanto el calor del sol.

Pero algo me distrajo, la figura de Wesker caminaba para llegar hasta el helicóptero, sobre su hombro izquierdo, traía una gran bolsa de color negro, la bolsa era larga y angosta. Me baje del helicóptero sin ganas y ambos nos encontramos. Dejo a un lado la bolsa de género con cuidado, me cruce de brazos al ver que Wesker sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sus gafas oscuras. Albert actuaba como si no estuviera presenté, se subió con facilidad al helicóptero y saco de la bolsa misteriosa un lanza cohetes, la tomo con cuidado y la dejo colgada sobre dos ganchos pegados en el Helicóptero. _¿Era necesario un lanza cohetes en un helicóptero de rescaté?_

- Sube… - Wesker extendió su brazo para ayudarme a subir, subí y me senté sobre uno de los varios asientos que habían en su interior, todos apoyados en las paredes del helicóptero, Wesker estaba frente a mí, donde su mirada daba con la entrada a la comisaría por si alguien intentara acercarse - las cosas se están complicando en los laboratorios - escuche con atención y preferí guardarme los comentarios para después. - …el virus ha atacado a todo ser vivo dentro, los laboratorios fueron rápidamente cerrados para que nadie, aun que estuviera con vida, pudiera salir de allí.- abrí levemente mi boca, no esperaba este tipo de noticias - Umbrella mandará un equipo dentro de una semana para verificar los daños y hacer una limpieza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede suceder Wesker? - el hombre no dijo nada, Albert apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas y continuo.

- La principal misión, es recuperar los virus originales que están dentro de los laboratorios, unos tejidos para ser específicos - una de sus manos, comenzó a acomodar su reloj de pulsera mientras seguía hablando - una vez terminado, deben destruir por completo la mansión para no dejar evidencia de nada.

_¿Y qué pasaba si una de esas criaturas se escapaba y se dirige a la ciudad? _

- La mansión Spencer… no es una mansión cualquiera - comenté - ¿Qué pasará si no logran entrar a los laboratorios?

Wesker sonrío - Excelente pregunta. Tendremos que actuar nosotros…

- Debe ser una broma - a mi mente llegaron el sin fin de animales, plantas y criaturas vivas dentro de los laboratorios, donde su principal instinto, era acecinar a cualquier criatura viviente.

- Aun no sabemos si debemos entrar, Ellen

- ¿Crees que pueda… un grupo de hombres acabar con el experimento 121, El Hunter? ¿Crees que tú y yo podamos enfrentar a todas esas criaturas?

- Bueno - rió - para eso están los S.T.A.R.S

**Inicio del Flashback**

Varios científicos estaban reunidos frente al vidrio, observando a la gran criatura que se encontraba en un profundo sueño en una urna de cristal, entre ellos estaba Ellen Smith, quien con los brazos cruzados miraba confundida la situación.

- ¿Han llegado a una conclusión Doctora? - le pregunté al acercarme a ella por su espalda.

- Si… lo dejarán encerrado en los subterráneos bajo vigilancia máxima- contesto la doctora que aun miraba a la gran criatura.

- Pues deberían matarlo y ya… así se ahorran en colocar guardias y murallas de mármol - Ellen se giro para verme, su rostro no parecía estar molesto, al contrario, más bien estaba tranquilo. Pero no fue la única, todo el quipo que estaba presente también se giro para ver mi reacción.

- Entiendo su molestia Wesker… - dijo Ellen acercándose más y hablando en voz baja - pero la empresa piensa que si lo asesinan… perderán una gran cantidad de dinero, el Tirano tiene muchos años de inversión.

_Que desperdicio, tanto poder y sin embargo los de Umbrella deciden que se trata de un fracaso. Había ayudado con el diseño de esta gran criatura. A pesar de su aspecto tan horrible, aquella criatura era una maravilla de la ingeniería quirúrgica, genética, y química. Se hubiera convertido en el soldado definitivo, una bella criatura en el campo de batalla…_

**Fin del Flashback**

- Tienen que desconectar al Tirano, pero esperemos que lo hagan bien… sería una lástima que alguien lo dejara suelto por los subterráneos.

- Ni no digas Wesker, por favor - miré mi reloj de pulsera, solo quedaban cinco minutos para que todos volviéramos a la sala de los S.T.A.R.S. Ambos nos miramos por última vez, aun que yo solo me veía reflejada en sus gafas oscuras, no había nada más que hacer, más que prepararse para lo peor. Me levanté de mi asiento para salir del Helicóptero por la otra puerta abierta, pero solo me senté en la orilla, me sentía cansada y agotada, nuevamente la brisa había dado con mi rostro, era una especie de caricia de consuelo por lo que Wesker me acababa de informar, una verdadera preocupación, m_ucha gente ha muerto, las criaturas infectadas están libres por todo el laboratorio, criaturas que perfectamente pueden acabar con la vida de la humanidad._ Cerré mis ojos para que mi mente volviera a estar en blanco.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Wesker

- ¿Debería estarlo? - giré un poco mi rostro para que mi perfil diera con sus ojos. Wesker se levantó de su asiento y se baja del helicóptero, quedando frente a mí de pie, la diferencia de tamaño ahora era un poco menor. Di un profundo suspiro.

- Tú me debes algo, algo inconcluso, Smith

_Un beso… ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en besos? _

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunté antes de que intentara nuevamente acercarse a mí

- ¿Hacer qué? - pregunto poniéndose en una posición de descanso junto con los brazos cruzados

- Te ves tan relajado Wesker, como si no pudieras sentir nada, te ves… - Seguro

- …Seguro - dejo escapar un suspiro - Es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en lo peor

Mi boca dejo escapar un bufido - …Espera lo inesperado - dije casi en voz baja con la mirada perdida sobre lo que parecía ser el fin de la azotea. Ese era el lema de los S.T.A.R.S - …Significa que debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa

El hombre sonrió - No esperes nada - al parecer, ese era su lema personal

- Es, tranquilizadora tu forma de ser, sabes - concluí finalmente, si Wesker era de esos que perdían la calma, ¿Qué sería de mí? Era como si no tuviera nervios que lo paralizaran. Miré a Wesker por última vez, me baje del Helicóptero y cerré la puerta, ya no había nada más que revisar. Pero antes de salir caminando, Wesker me toma del brazo y se acerca rápidamente a mí, dejándome acorralada entre la puerta cerrada y su cuerpo. Había una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, se veía encantador, al parecer, ya le había pillado el lado que a Giselle tanto le gustaba de Wesker - Capitán… por favor - insistí vagamente - no me siento bien

- No me gusta quedar endeudado - una de sus manos arreglo mi cabello dejándolo detrás de mi oreja, su mano se posa en mi mejilla y se acerca a mí con decisión.

- Espera… - le dije en voz baja, el rostro de Wesker había cambiado, ya no parecía estar festejando en sus adentros. Subí ambas manos para quitarle sus molestas gafas, se las quite con lentitud, esperando encontrarme con esos ojos verdes nuevamente. Finalmente y sin querer esperar más tiempo, Wesker se acerca inclinado levemente su cabeza a la izquierda para besarme, ambos correspondimos al beso, un beso lento, delicado y dulce. Sus labios sabían a frescura, tal vez se debía a que mi rostro estaba caliente por la leve fiebre que presentaba.

- Capitán Wesker - sonó de pronto una voz masculina, era la voz de Irons. Ambos nos separamos rápidamente dejando un beso sonoro, pero solo se trataba del radio que Wesker tenía en su pecho - Capitán Wesker, responda.

- ¿Jefe? - contesto sin ganas al momento de apretar el botón del emisor.

- Prepárense para ir al lago de las montañas Arklay, se les necesita para ir en rescate de unos turistas encallados en el río, cambio y corto.

- Recibido - Wesker dejo de apretar el botón del emisor y coloco sus manos en sus caderas en una posición enfadada.

- Que pena capitán…- dije mientras estiraba mi brazo para devolverle sus gafas. Wesker lo recibió, volvió a colocárselas, y salió caminando sin mí, mientras que yo, trataba de aguantar la risa.


	7. El experimento fugitivo

**Capitulo 7**

El experimento fugitivo

_15 de mayo, 1998 _

El escuadrón de rescate no tardo más de diez minutos en salir rápido desde la azotea, todo el equipo Alfa estaba arriba en el helicóptero, la coordinación había sido perfecta e impecable, y todo gracias a que Wesker sabia como organizar las cosas.

- Tiempo de llegada estimada, un minuto - dijo Brad por medio del radio

- Recibido - contestó Wesker

Todos pensativos, nadie decía nada, ¿estaban concentrados? Pues lo dudaba, varios de ellos tenían la mirada perdida, otros miraban por la ventana para ver a donde nos encaminábamos.

Miré mi reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, el equipo Bravo debía estar en el cuartel en caso de que se necesitaran refuerzos, pero esta operación iba a ser algo que no tardaría más de treinta minutos.

Se nos reporto de que habían siete jóvenes sobre un yate en el lago, pero que de pronto éste había encallado, más allá, había un grupo de cinco personas con una balsa atrapados en la corriente del río, _¿Por qué la gente era tan imprudente?,_ la primera misión era rescatar a los pocos jóvenes que quedaban dentro del yate.

Wesker se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta cuando el helicóptero se había detenido, inspecciono el asunto con sus anteojos oscuros mirando hacia el fondo, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y miro al equipo - Aun existe gente dentro del yate volcado, Chris y Jill bajaran y entraran, lleven el equipo necesario para efectuar el rescate - era una lástima tener que ser una espectadora. Miré como Chris y Jill se colocaban el equipo para bajar desde el helicóptero, una soga iba a ser la encargada de dejarlos por el lado babor del Yate, ya que solo estaba volcado a un lado en unos 45 grados, el yate eran grande, parecía tener unos dos pisos más abajo, y por el color oscuro del lago, se deducía que había demasiada profundidad, debían darse prisa antes de que el yate te volcara más de lo que estaba.

La frescura del lugar hizo que mi calor disminuyera, el paisaje era precioso, montañas llenas de árboles verdes rodeaban el lago, parecía un paisaje sacado de una revista de turismo, creo que esto era lo que podía rescatar de Racoon City. _Creo que debo salir más seguido. _

- Estamos en el segundo piso - comunico Chris por medio del radio - no hemos encontrado a nadie, cambio

- Sigan bajando, cambio y corto - contesto Wesker

Wesker se sentó a la orilla del helicóptero, dejando sus piernas en el aire, atento a cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar fuera del yate, mientras que Barry y yo, aun seguíamos sentados frente a frente esperando a que algo interesante sucediera. Miré el perfil de Wesker, era como ver una estatua, estaba inmóvil, esperando paciente. Ni siquiera el movimiento de las astas del helicóptero hacían que sus cabellos no se salieran de lugar, _¿Qué era lo que pensaba en ese momento?,_ no parecía preocupado por lo sucedido en los laboratorios, luego miré su boca y recordé el beso interrumpido de hace unos minutos, _pobre, pero… es tan divertido jugar con él._ Aparte la mirada y observe a Barry, quien para mi sorpresa, me estaba observando, parpadee varias veces - ¿Qué? - pregunté solo con el movimiento de mi boca, Barry sonrío y se cruzo de brazos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, miro a Wesker con disimulo y luego me miro a mí, queriéndome decir algo con los ojos, fruncí el ceño y sentí como rápidamente la sangre subía hasta llegar a mis mejillas, ¿_por qué Wesker no me dejo bajar al yate?,_ que vergüenza. Barry dejo escapar una risa que llamo la atención de Wesker, esté se giro y observo la situación. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, tan solo, me dedique a mirar los cerros que Racoon tenía para lucir, mientras que mi rostro poco a poco sentía como el calor iba desapareciendo en mis mejillas.

- ¿Algún problema Burton? - La voz de Wesker no parecía mostrar enfado, pero el tono era bastante seco como para sugerir que tampoco estaba muy satisfecho.

- No capitán, ninguno - respondió después de unos segundos.

Mis ojos se centraron en un mirador que había en un cerro, era el cerro más cercano que había al lago, arriba en el mirador había una persona, parecía ser hombre, se tambaleaba de una forma extraña, _es muy temprano para andar bebiendo amigo,_ el hombre se acercaba poco a poco al mirador, mis ojos se achicaron cada vez más para ver con atención que era lo que el hombre borracho intentaba hacer, sus manos había llegado a la orilla en la baranda y comenzó a subir un pie para pasar sobre la seguridad, dejé de mirar la escena para llamar la atención de Barry - Barry, mira… ese hombre de allá - indique con mi dedo al cerro de más de cincuenta metros de altura, el hombre que había pasado una pierna había logrado quedar al medio, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que cayera al precipicio.

- ¡Capitán mire! - le grito Barry a Wesker, quien rápidamente giro su cuello para ver al hombre caer al lago. Rápidamente se levanto y llamo la atención de Brad.

- Afírmate - me sugirió Barry, el helicóptero comenzó a moverse para llegar al lugar de la caída, aun se podían ver las ondas que había producido el cuerpo al chocar con el agua dulce. _¿Habrá sobrevivido? _

- Burton, busca otra soga - le ordeno Wesker

- Solo hay dos capitán - mientras Burton se excusaba, me acerque a la puerta del helicóptero para ver al desgraciado en el agua, _el golpe lo pudo haber matado, existe la probabilidad_, y pude distinguir un bulto oscuro moverse bajo el agua.

- ¡Capitán, el hombre aun sigue vivo! - Wesker se acerco, miro la escena y escuche como de su boca salió la palabra "imposible". Sin decir nada, Wesker llego hasta Brad, indicándole que bajara unos metros más el helicóptero, intentó hacerlo, pero la diferencia no era notable.

- ¡Capitán! - insistí para que diera una orden pronto

- ¡Suban las sogas! - grito para que la orden pudiera escucharse sobre el motor y las astas del helicóptero. Barry y yo comenzamos a subir la soga lo más rápido posible, cada soga medía más de cuarenta metros.

_No había tiempo, el hombre se estaba ahogando. _

- !No hay tiempo! - le grite a Burton - !voy a saltar!

- !No, es muy alto!

Pero no lo pensé dos veces, me lance desde el helicóptero, colocando mis manos apegadas a mi cuerpo para caer como una bala sobre el agua.

Rápidamente el agua helada penetra cada nervio de mi piel, abrí mis ojos y solo veía burbujas, miré a la superficie, los rayos del sol hacía que el agua se viera clara, comencé a mover mis brazos y mis piernas para poder nadar hacia bajo y encontrar de una vez por todas el cuerpo viviente del borracho con mala suerte. _¡Allí esta!,_ no se movía, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba hundiendo al fondo del mar, nadé lo más rápido que pude, con el miedo a que la presión de agua me jugara una mala pasada. Logré tomar el hombro del desmayado hombre, se veía extraño, su cabeza casi no tenia cabello, su ropa tenía unos cuantos agujeros como si de un mendigo se tratara, _¿era un anciano?,_ lo levanté con lentitud, mis piernas bajaron y mi cuerpo quedo en forma vertical. De pronto el hombre despierta de su supuesto desmayo y comienza agitarse violentamente, sus huesudas manos agarran fuertemente mis piernas, _¡¿Qué mierda?!,_ el hecho de ver su cara hizo que sintiera miedo, provocando que dejara escapar el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. Al hombre le faltaba un ojo, su boca estaba levemente abierta y por ella salía un líquido espeso y de color rojo, tenía la blanca palidez de un cadáver. El forcejeo continuo y sentí que ya no me quedaban fuerzas, pero la desesperación por tratar de quitármelo me habían dado ánimos para seguir luchando, pero por fin, di un golpe en su cara para que rápidamente, con las fuerzas que me quedaban, subiera a la superficie y dejara al zombi hundirse, _si, un zombi, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser, un hombre con lepra con dos vidas?_

**Inicio del Flashback**

Estaba cruzada de brazos mirando desde el otro lado de la mampara de vidrio, preocupada por lo que podía pasar, _o más bien por lo que no podía pasar._ No estaba sola, todo el equipo de trabajo estaba a mi lado, mirando atentos y en silencio.

Había un cadáver sobre una camilla y a su lado un profesional de nombre Johnny estaba tapado en seguridad, mascarilla, pechera, guantes de goma, botas de goma, haciendo que no se observara ni un centímetro de su piel.

Se trataba de experimento numero quince. Johnny le había inyectado al cadáver una solución de virus-T, algo ridículo, pero que dentro de las pruebas _in vitro_ prometía bastante.

- Miren… - dijo uno de mis colegas. El cadáver comenzó a mover su cuerpo con mucha lentitud, _no puede ser,_ lleve mis manos a mi boca, sorprendida, _¿debía estar feliz, que era lo que habíamos descubierto?_, _parecía ser un poderoso estimulador sobre los humanos muertos._ miré a mis colegas y varios de ellos comenzaron a felicitarse unos con otros, todos menos Albert Wesker, quien al otro extremo miraba con atención el cadáver que había cobrado vida. Gire mi rostro nuevamente, ahora el cadáver se había sentado en la camilla, miró a Johnny y estiro sus brazos hacia él, el cadáver se lanzo al suelo cayendo brutalmente, golpeándose la mandíbula y dejando salir la poca sangre que le quedaba, pero sus intenciones de acercarse a Johnny no paraban, comenzó arrastrarse con dificultad, Johnny se acerco como si el cadáver fuera una mascota, el muerto viviente tomo los hombros de Johnny y lo llevo al suelo para subirse sobre él y Johnny comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

**Fin del Flashback. **

_Necesito aire, necesito salir de aquí_

Nadé con desesperación, miré a la superficie y vi como una sombra estaba a metros de mí, era un hombre, _Wesker,_ su gran cuerpo comenzó a nadar para llegar hasta mí, noté como detrás de él había una soga amarrada a su cintura que lo llevaría a la superficie, ya solo quedaban pocos metros, estire mi brazo y logre entrar en contacto con sus dedos, pero fue solo por unos segundos, la criatura viviente me había impulsado hasta bajo nuevamente, moví mis piernas tan fuerte como podía para deshacerme nuevamente de él y lo logré una vez más. Inconscientemente agarre mi garganta, ya no me quedaba ni una pizca de oxigeno, miré nuevamente hacia arriba y me encontré con Wesker, me tomo del único brazo que tenía estirado y me llevó hasta él, muy cerca de él, tomó mi rostro y acerco su boca a la mía, sus labios se mantuvieron apretados a los mío, el objetivo de esto era traspasar el aire que contenía dentro de él, lo que parecía ser un beso, había durado lo suficiente como para que mi pecho se elevara nuevamente. Luego de finalizar, miró hacia bajo donde el cadáver había quedado inmóvil, luego agarro la soga que parecía levitar y tiro de ella hasta que quedará tensa. Mi pecho me comenzó a doler junto con mis oídos, los parpados de mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme, casi no veía con claridad, me agarré como pude de Albert y dejé mi vida en sus manos.

La soga se hizo tensa, y la fuerza de ella, hizo que nos subiera a ambos rápidamente, sentí la presión de Wesker cerca de mí. Al llegar a la superficie, escuche como el capitán respiro profundamente por la boca con exageración, mientras que yo, no podía reaccionar, por más que intentaba pensar en querer respirar de ese fresco aire, no podía hacerlo.

Sentí la brisa golpear mi rostro mojado. La soga que sostenía a Albert Wesker lo levanto un poco más para poder llevarlo hasta la orilla, mientras que él, fielmente, nunca se despego de mí - ¡Ellen! - grito mi nombre - ¡Ellen despierta!

Mis piernas sintieron la arenosa orilla del lago, Albert me recostó en ella y se acercó a mí - Ellen, respira - su voz parecía molesta - ¡Ellen! - tomó mi rostro y levanto un poco mi mentón. De pronto sentí algo molesto en mis pulmones, era agua. Comencé a toser con fuerza abrir mis ojos como pude, veía borroso, hice a un lado a Albert y comencé a botar toda el agua que impedía que el oxigeno entrara en mí.

El capitán se sentó a mi lado, paso una de sus manos por su cabello mojado peinándolos hacia atrás y observo mi reacción.

Me recosté nuevamente en la arena, respirando hondo y mirando el cielo que estaba rojo por el atardecer. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Wesker que estaba sin sus anteojos oscuros.

- Gracias… - dije en voz baja, la garganta aun me irritaba. Pero Wesker no respondió, sus ojos miraban el lago, su rostro no expresaba nada, como era de costumbre, al parecer, estaba pensando. - acaso, esa cosa era…

- Si - contesto cortante - quédate aquí, no te muevas - Albert se levantó de la arena y camino con lentitud hasta la orilla del lago.

* * *

Mis cosas estaban listas, estaba preparada para dejar el cuartel e irme a casa para descansar por fin.

Los paramédicos no habían encontrado nada anormal, pero me habían aconsejado descansar y no agitarme.

Salí del baño de damas y camine por el largo pasillo del tercer piso del cuartel de policías, mi mirada estaba en el suelo, mientras que mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Pasé por la sala de los S.T.A.R.S y la única persona que estaba allí, era Albert, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando unos archivos. No dude en entrar, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, llame su atención y no tardo más de un segundo en seguir con lo que estaba. Dejé a un lado mis cosas y me acerque a su escritorio con mis manos apoyadas en el. Pasaron varios segundos, el silencio era incomodo, mire los papeles que Albert estaba mirando con concentración, se trataba de mi ficha personal, salía en ella una fotografía de mi rostro mirando fijamente a la cámara.

- …Bien Ellen - dijo por fin - hoy las cosas no salieron como querías que salieran - dio vuelta los archivos y se apoyo en el respaldo de su asiento - ¿siempre actúas por instinto propio?

- El hombre parecía vivo - Albert alzo ambas dejas, queriendo decir que esa respuesta no era suficiente - Barry y yo íbamos a tardar en subir esas sogas

- ¿Se te ha olvidado… - ahora sus brazos se apoyaron sobre el escritorio y sus manos se entrelazaron - que soy tu capitán?

Ahora entendía a que quería llegar Wesker, prácticamente, había desobedecido a sus órdenes y había tomado una decisión sin su consentimiento en una operación peligrosa. Inhale el aire suficiente y alce un poco mi mentón, si Wesker iba a darme un sermón, pues, estaba lista para escucharlo. - no solo has puesto en peligro tu vida, si no que la mía también.

- No volverá a suceder capitán… - respondí con seriedad, pero Wesker solo sonrío.

- Lamentablemente no puedes excusarte, ha sido una falta grave - _¿Me irá a suspender? Por favor… que no lo haga -_ el jefe Irons y yo hemos tomado la decisión de suspenderte por tres semanas, es una sorpresa que Irons no fuera más exigente con el castigo, al parecer… -no dije nada, el hecho de ser expulsada me había dejado congelada. - le agradas… ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- No capitán… nada.

Wesker tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir sobre una hoja con líneas negras - Irons te hará entrega del documento que debes firmar - me separé del escritorio y tome mis cosas para largarme del lugar lo antes posible - y sobre el mapa… - continuo diciendo - estaremos en contacto.

* * *

**Nota:**

Aconsejo leerlo en un computador, ya que en los teléfonos celulares no se pueden ver las cursivas que utilizo (que hacen referente a lo que piensa el personaje)


	8. Persuádeme

**Capitulo 8 **

Persuádeme

_29 de Mayo, 1998 _

Pude verle el lado bueno a la suspensión después de dos semanas sin trabajar, la primera y única, era que por fin pude ir a ver a mis padres en Londres después de meses. Había sido una desgracia, me había perdido un sin fin de celebraciones. Desde cumpleaños, hasta la inesperada boda de mi hermana menor. Mis padres se sintieron un poco defraudados al ver que no estaba trabajando en lo que más amaba, en la ciencia, fue difícil para mí explicarles el asunto, pero como buenos padres, en el fondo, entendieron mi drástica decisión.

No había tenido comunicación con Wesker desde que deje el cuartel, absolutamente nada, varias veces mire mi teléfono móvil por si la señal no era suficiente o si la batería estaba baja, las noticias de Wesker eran importantes para mí, ahora más que nunca que había quedado una cagada bien grande para nosotros en los laboratorios.

Aun puedo recordar a ese muerto viviente en el lago, me había tomado las piernas con todas sus fuerzas, todo… con tal de saciar su sed de carne humana fresca, faltaron solo segundos para que lograra morderme y ser un zombi más, _que suerte._ Varías noches soñé con su rostro pálido y desfigurado, gracias a eso, podía pasar despierta hasta el amanecer, asustada, pensando en lo peor. B_ioterrorismo… Spencer, los verdaderos creadores del virus-T, científicos… ¿en que estaban pesando, cuál era el fin de todo esto? _

* * *

En mis manos llevaba mi bolso de equipaje. Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres esperando a que el avión que me llevaría de vuelta a los Estados Unidos arribara.

No les prometía nada a mis padres sobre volver dentro de un mes como era una costumbre. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de contarles lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que me había pasado en el lago, lo que iba a pasar en el mundo… pero tuve miedo por ellos.

Si llegaba a tomar la decisión de decirles, me iban a creer una loca, no tendría sentido decirles que un zombi me quería comer. Pero si llegaban a creerme o por lo menos a confiar en mi palabra, papá iba a tomar medidas drásticas sobre el asunto.

Me senté en las continuas sillas acolchadas del gran salón de embarque, mire mi reloj de pulsera, marcaban las cuatro de la tarde, el avión estaba atrasado por casi treinta minutos. Dejé a un lado mi bolso y espere a que nombraran el número del vuelo por parlante.

Tenía unas ganas de tomarme un buen té de mango, pero miré que la tienda "_The Wolseley_", una de las más famosas y reconocidas en todo el Reino Unido, la tienda estaba abierta, pero sus empleados no atendían a ningún tipo de público, era una lástima, esa pudo haber sido la última vez que pudiera sentirme inglesa nuevamente.

La noche anterior no había dormirlo bien, había tenido nuevamente esos sueños con zombis. Cerré por un momento mis ojos, me cruce de piernas y apoye mi cabeza a un lado del respaldar del cómodo asiento del embarque. Respire hondo, tratando de sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de asqueroso zombi bajo el agua, pero luego, vino la imagen de Wesker acercándose a mí bajo el agua, como si se tratara de un príncipe azul salvando a una princesa en peligro, ¿cómo olvidar su más grande hazaña?, _muy valiente, osado y atinado_, pero no ha sido la única vez que había tocado mis labios. En el helipuerto también me besó, había una pequeña adrenalina al hacer tal acto, el muy desgraciado estaba corriendo el riesgo de que nos descubrieran. También en el mirador, pero eso… fue algo que no quería hacer, pero que no podía negar…

_¿Por qué no podía negar un beso?_ _Wesker me había robado un beso_, o eso quería pensar, eso hizo que riera en mis adentros.

_Pero el muy maldito te suspendió junto con Irons, ¿y así intentaba acercarse a ti? Que romántico…a ver si ahora intenta acercarse. _

- Señorita Smith… - Una voz masculina hizo que abriera los ojos, fruncí el entrecejo y lo primero que vi, fue a un hombre de pie frente a mí. Era alto y su voz era melodiosa. Tenía unos cuarenta y pocos años, su pelo era oscuro y su complexión era delgada - ¿O prefiriere que le diga… Doctora Smith? - Eso sí que me había dado escalofríos, mire nuevamente al desconocido, sus ojos tenían una mirada intensa, iba vestido con un traje negro, corbata negra y zapatos a juego, todo parecía tener pinta de una muy buena calidad, unas costosa calidad.

- Sería un poco más caballero si se presentara antes, ¿no cree? - me incorporé en el asiento y me cruce de brazos.

- Por favor, disculpe mis modales. Me llamo Trent y soy… un amigo de los S.T.A.R.S

_El famoso Trent por fin entra a la escena._ No pude evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada.

- Esa hermosa sonrisa me dice que ya ha odio hablar de mí - Trent tomo asiento a mi lado, moviéndose con una cierta elegancia que me hizo recordar un poco a Jason Clark.

- ¿Usted cree en las coincidencias? - le pregunté mirando sus oscuros ojos fijamente, pero Trent sonreía.

- Quiero pensar en que sí - Trent se cruza de piernas en forma varonil y termina por entrelazar sus manos - ha sido un largo viaje, pero, no es primera vez que vengo al Reino Unido - Trent hizo una pausa y miro a su alrededor muy tranquilo. La cantidad de público que había en el embarque internacional, era la de siempre, familias de cuatro personas, hombres caminando con rapidez, las típicas mujeres que viajaban solas y los turistas.

- Espero el señor Wesker no le haya hablado mal de mí - Este hombre estaba siendo muy transparente, dejando claro que los misterios y secretos estaban sobre la mesa.

- Descuide, Wesker no se preocupa de esas cosas - Trent parecía atento a cada cosa que decía, estaba quieto, casi no se notaba que respiraba, sin mencionar que su rostro parecía estar contento.

- Señorita Smith, ¿le gustaría beber conmigo una taza de té? Si no le molesta, me gustaría seguir esta conversación en un lugar, más privado.

- ¿A dónde me quiere llevar?

- A _The Wolseley_, me han dicho que sirven un excelente té de sabor a limón que quisiera probar.

- Es una pena que esté cerrado… no han querido atender a nadie.

- No se preocupe por eso - dijo con un ademán - tengo una importante membrecía - Trent se levanto de su asiento y esperó a que lo acompañara. No me quedaba otra elección, Trent no parecía ser alguien peligroso y tampoco parecía tener otras intenciones. Finalmente asentí levemente y me levante junto con mi bolso de viaje.

Caminé detrás de Trent, pensando todo lo que podría decirme, _me lo había imaginado mucho más… duro, serio, y con varios hombres como escolta detrás de él._ Miré a mi alrededor, todos parecían estar ocupados, moviéndose en distintas direcciones, aun que… había alguien que nos miraba, un hombre que rápidamente cambio la vista y camino con lentitud a otra dirección. Trent, no estaba solo.

Ambos entramos a la tienda, Trent se acercó a una mujer que parecía ser un garzón.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Trent, y creo que tengo una reserva

- Señor Trent, por favor sígame - Trent se da media vuelta y me sede el paso para seguir delante de él y así seguir a la garzona, pero antes, no pude deja de mirarlo con extrañeza, ¿_Quién eres realmente?,_ sin duda alguna, el hombre era un completo enigmático.

- ¿Qué desean servirse? - preguntó la garzona

- Quiero un té de limón y una de esas… tartas de manzana que se ven deliciosas.

- ¿Y usted?

- Un té de mango, por favor - la garzona escucha atentamente y camina hasta el mostrador dejándonos solos.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados al fondo del salón, el estilo del salón de té era hermoso, como de los años 1940, los muebles eran antiguos, todos de una madera oscura y reluciente, las mesa estaban cubiertas de telas de lino, las ventanas tenían cortinas de color crema, el suelo estaba alfombrado completamente con un color rojo escarlata, en medio del salón había una elegante lámpara de lagrimas que colgaba desde el techo, y en las paredes, habían lámparas que parecían tener una vela en su interior.

- Volviendo… - continuo Trent - con el tema del señor Wesker, espero no la haya confundido con algunas ideas que le propuse - Trent coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa - para ser sincero, las cosas no terminaron muy bien.

No me sorprendía, Wesker era de esas personas que querían tener todo bajo control a como dé lugar, y si Trent tuvo que amenazarlo por no seguir con su juego, pues era de esperarse la reacción que Albert pudiera tener.

- Pero para su suerte, no soy Albert Wesker - El elegante hombre se tomo unos momentos antes de volver hablar, aun seguía sonriendo, como si todo esto le estuviera divirtiendo, me observo, al igual que como lo haría con una pintura en una galería de arte.

- Entiendo…- asintió

Pero antes de seguir con la conversación, la garzona llega a nuestra mesa y nos entrega dos tazas de té humeantes, las tazas eran pequeñas y de porcelana blanca. Una vez que la mujer se retira, ambos nos dedicamos a nuestros pedidos, desde mi asiento podía sentir el cálido olor casi dulce del limón proveniente de la taza de Trent.

- Bueno señorita Smith, o… Ellen, si me permite, vengo a presentarle mi postura sobre la corporación Umbrella, esperando que ambos podamos… coincidir de alguna manera

- Señor Trent…

-`Por favor, Solo Trent…

- Trent… - dejé de revolver con la pequeña cuchara el azúcar disuelto en el agua caliente - ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

El hombre de nariz recta y pómulos prominentes dejo a un lado su tarta de manzana, se acomodo en su asiento y siguió hablando.

- Ah, vaya, directa al grano. Pero, esperaba disfrutar junto a usted de mi tarta de manzana sin tener que hablar de negocios, me gustaría… que hablara de usted

- Mi vuelo puede salir en cualquier momento, mi tiempo es escaso

- Descuide, no despegará sin usted - luego, Trent bebió de su té.

_No puede ser… ¿acaso tenía todo bajo control en el aeropuerto?_ Ahora me sentía intimidada, eso hizo que dejara a un lado mi taza de té y me apoyara sobre el respaldo de la silla, dejando mis manos sobre mi regazo.

El hombre tenía poder, y si tenía poder, tenía dinero, y con el dinero, todo lo podía hacer, hasta investigarme y saber todo sobre mí.

- Estoy segura que no necesita saber nada sobre mí… - conteste con la mirada perdida en la mesa

- mmhh… esta en lo cierto, es usted, una persona de muchas cualidades, desde saber cómo usar un arma, hasta como trabajar con el virus más poderoso de todo el mundo - Miré nuevamente a Trent, pero esta vez de una forma desafiante - ¿supo lo que sucedió en los laboratorios de las montañas Arklay?

- Si

- Lamentable… muy lamentable - dijo negando con su cabeza. Ahora Trent se disponía a probar su tarta de manzana - esta tarta esta deliciosa, ¿no quiere que le pida una?

- No… gracias - finalice con un suspiro

Al hombre parecía llamarla la atención mi nueva postura, suspiro bajo y dejo su cubierto en el plato

- Ellen, me considero un hombre de negocios, el mejor de todos, y… sobre mis intenciones con la empresa Umbrella, bueno… no son buenas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Digamos, que es una afición que tengo - Trent mira mi taza de té y dice - se le va a enfriar, tengo entendido que los ingleses no soportan el té tibio

- ¿Y por qué cree que yo podría ayudarlo? - pregunte haciendo caso omiso a su sugerencia.

- Todos pueden ayudar, incluso la mujer que nos acaba de atender, todo el mundo… tiene un precio.

- ¿El precio del señor Wesker no estaba dentro de su bolsillo?

- El señor Wesker, opto por ser uno de mis tantos rivales… y espero, que usted Ellen, no lo sea. Usted me agrada, ¿tiende agradarle a la gente?, porque, no soy muy bueno familiarizándome con la cualquier persona.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido - me dispuse a beber de mi taza de té de una vez por todas.

- Mi trabajo, es destruir una vez por todas a la empresa - Mi mentón se alzo lentamente, ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo claras - Estoy buscando personas - continuo - que tengan el mismo deseo que el mío, personas con potencial y dedicación.

- ¿Y usted cree que soy una de esas personas?

- …Desde que el señor… Clark la ha trasladado de su puesto de trabajo original, creo que sí… ¿puede usted contradecirme?

_Por Dios, este hombre lo sabe todo._

- Después de todo - continuo - nadie quiere ser amenazado por una gran empresa.

- ¿Usted cree que uniéndome a su causa, lograra hundir a la empresa?

- Por algo se comienza… - me cruce de piernas debajo de la mesa y sin querer roce la pierna de Trent, pero no le importo - …Usted tiene grandes habilidades, es una gran científica, es una doctora, tiene un importante titulo, además también es una militar. También sé que es de las mejores del grupo de los S.T.A.R.S. Creo que teniéndola de mi lado, sacare mucho provecho.

- ¿Por qué esta tan seguro de que yo…?

- ¿…apoyaría mi causa? Usted es una mujer inteligente, Ellen, no se atrevería a jugar con armas biológicas, usted es una mujer de reputación y de diplomacia. - Trent hablaba como si me conociera a la perfección, dejándome una sensación de angustia. El hombre de corbata negra llevó un pesado de tarta a su boca y dejó a un lado su servicio.

- ¿Y puedo saber porque quiere perjudicar a Umbrella?

Trent se encogió de hombros - Ya le dije, es una afición que tengo.

- Lo pregunto en enserio…

- Yo también. - Tren toma su taza y bebe de su té con calma. Luego sonrío y en sus ojos siguió brillando un cierto humor chispeante. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le impulsaba, le estaba proporcionando mucha alegría.

- Es verdad… - dije como si estuviese dándome por vencida - …es por la misma razón que quiero salir de una vez por todas de Umbrella sin ser perjudicada…

- La entiendo perfectamente… - respondió con voz suave.

- Pero créame que no siento ningún tipo de venganza contra Umbrella, ni tampoco tengo el interés de proporcionar ayuda para que sus experimentos no salgan a la luz - _sin mencionar que mi nombre estará gravado en las instalaciones de esa empresa y seré sospechosa de trabajar con armas biológicas. _

- Un pensamiento muy neutral para ser usted…

- Lamento decepcionarlo.

- O puedo pensar que el señor Wesker…

- …No, se equivoca - respondí rápidamente - si piensa que me tiene bajo amenaza, está equivocado.

- ¿Usted… confía en Albert Wesker?

Tome nuevamente de mi taza y bebí más té, dejando entre los dos un silencio que me permitiera analizar bien mi respuesta, pero preferí contestar con otra - ¿Por qué cree que Umbrella está haciendo lo que está haciendo?

- Lo que están haciendo, lo hacen porque quieren hacerlo - sonrío ligeramente - por que cuando eres más rico y más poderoso que ninguna otra persona en el planeta, acabas aburriéndote.

Trent volvió a picar su tarta y llevar un trozo a su boca, mientras que yo aun estaba pensativa, Trent era un tipo con quien se podía reflexionar sobre el caos que estaba a punto de desatar Umbrella sobre el mundo, la única persona que parecía saberlo todo.

- ¿Ha pesando alguna vez…- continuo- sobre lo que es capaz Umbrella de hacer con este mundo?… Bioterrorismo, armas biológicas… - el rostro de Trent comenzó agarrar más seriedad - … si no detenemos esto… dentro de unos cuantos años más, echara de menos venir a esta cafetería a deleitarse con el delicioso sabor del té.

Desvíe mi mirada y suspire, mis manos pasaron a tomar una servilleta y comenzaron a jugar con él sin pensar.

- Debe pensar ahora, que soy una persona que no tiene rumbo alguno… - dije en voz baja - que no tiene objetivos ni nada en que…

- Ellen, no, por favor… - su voz me interrumpió. Sentí de pronto el tacto de Trent sobre una de mis manos, su mano era cálida y reconfortante - usted está en una situación complicada, y me atrevería a decir que está sola - La sonrisa de aquel hombre había desaparecido, queriéndole dar importancia a lo que estaba diciendo - Usted me recuerda a una mujer que una vez conocí… - Trent se incorporo y quito su mano sobre la mía - esta mujer, que era doctora en farmacología, había desarrollado junto con su esposo, un compuesto capaz de reparar los tejidos humanos. Ambos pensaron que si se desarrollaba adecuadamente, tendría el potencial de reducir enormemente el sufrimiento de la humanidad, e incluso erradicar las muertes por heridas traumáticas - Trent hizo una pausa y tomó su servicio para jugar sobre el plato vacío - Ambos llegaron a Umbrella, y Umbrella no tardo en darse cuenta de que el matrimonio tenía un gran potencial, así que le entregaron el modelo y los documentos de aquella sustancia a un hombre joven, de veinte años, que era jefe de su propio laboratorio, un hombre nombre William Birkin - Trent suspiro - Luego se produjo un incendio, un accidente según se dijo, una terrible tragedia; Dos científicos y tres leales ayudantes calcinados por el fuego, muertos, abrazados. ¿Qué sería de Umbrella si las enfermedades dejaran de existir? Esa empresa farmacológica se iría a la quiebra… y por lo tanto, la empresa no dudo en arrebatarles la perfecta ética y moral que tenían aquellos científicos - Trent hizo una amplia pausa y volvió a tomar su tasa, mientras que yo, quería seguir escuchando su voz y no pensar en nada más - Cuide sus espaldas, Ellen, considérelo como una petición amigable de mi parte.

_Un hombre inteligente y persuasivo,_ mi mente recordó las palabras de Wesker en el mirador

_Es un hombre de negocios, el mejor de todos… _

- Tengo que pensarlo Trent

- Tiene el tiempo que desee - expreso con una amplia sonrisa - me pondré en contacto, puede ser por vía telefónica o tal vez nos encontremos por allí - Trent hizo que olvidara el mal rato y sonriera.

- Dígame, si… acepto trabajar para usted…

- Obtendrá protección de mi parte - contesto seguro - ganará mucho más dinero del que gana ahora, y tenga un equipamiento personalizado solo para usted, además de decir que la mandaré a misiones fuera del país. Conocerá otros países… eso le gusta a las mujeres, ¿no?

- Veo que no conoce muy bien a las mujeres - le conteste con una sonrisa

- No… admito que soy muy malo en eso. Ustedes son todo un misterio - apretó sus labios bajando la mirada, pero luego reacciono - aquí le dejo… mi tarjeta - deslizo una tarjeta que había sacado de su chaqueta y la dejo cerca de mis manos. - por cualquier duda que tenga

- Gracias - recibí la tarjeta y la guarde dentro de mi bolso

- Fue un placer haber compartido con usted estos minutos - Trent se levanta de su silla, se acerca un poco a mí, y con cuidado toma mi mano para besar el dorso - nos veremos pronto señorita Smith.

* * *

**¿Y bien, que le pareció mi amor platónico numero 102?**

**Sinceramente para mí, Trent es el personaje más importante de la novela de Resident Evil… es una pena que no salga en los video juegos o en las películas. **

**Pero para quitar mi pena, en cuanto termine con este fic, quisiera dedicarle un One Shot. Para eso, mande un correo a la pagina de Fanfiction para pedirles que coloquen el nombre de Trent en la lista de personajes, y lo he logrado, así que ya no aguanto las ganas de poder subir ese One Shot. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Estaré actualizando el día miércoles, a más tardar el día jueves, ya que aun tengo algunas cosas que modificar en el capítulo que viene. ¡Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo y espero sus Reviews! **


	9. Gardenias

**Capitulo 9**

Gardenias

**_2 de Junio 1998_**

_3:34 am._

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Mi pie tuvo la desgracia de tropezar con la raíz de un árbol, caí fuertemente al suelo, mis gafas oscuras cayeron muy lejos de mí como para poder recogerlos. Mi pie me dolía, me lo había torcido, _mierda._ Me incorporé, me senté y trate de apoyarme en el árbol.

Una difusa figura se acerca entre los árboles del bosque de Arklay, caminaba con lentitud, llego hasta donde estaban mis anteojos y los pisó, escuchándose un "_crac"_. Apoyo fuertemente su pie sobre el vidrio roto, forzando cada movimiento de un lado a otro, como si lo disfrutara.

- Ellen… - dije jadeante desde el suelo

- Lo siento Wesker, pero éste es tú problema, no el mío…

Las voces de miles de hombres gritaban a lo lejos mi nombre, venían por mí, debo salir de aquí.

- Eso pasa cuando juega con fuego señor Wesker… - un hombre de traje negro y corbata se acerco detrás de Ellen, me miraba sonriente, pero esta vez, se trataba de una sonrisa malévola - se lo advertí…

Saqué con dificultad mi arma, pero Ellen ya se había adelantado - Adiós Albert…

…

Albert Wesker se encontraba en su habitación, sentado a una orilla de la cama. Pensando en silencio, sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, parecía no parpadear y mucho menos respirar, estaba quieto, inmóvil. Reflexionando.

La ventana estaba abierta, la brisa que corría acariciaba su desnudo torso superior. La única luz que había, era la de una lámpara que emitía un color amarillo sobre las paredes de color crema. Wesker suspiro y pensó, que todo había sido un sueño. Habían pasado años desde su última pesadilla, muchos años.

La vibración de su teléfono móvil hizo que por fin su figura reaccionara, era una llamada importante - Diga - contesto el rubio de ojos verdes.

Una voz masculina hablaba del otro lado del teléfono, y Wesker solo escuchaba, la conversación no había demorado más de un minuto. Se trataba, de las nuevas instrucciones llegadas desde Umbrella. Dejo a un lado su teléfono y se incorporo, pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos y nuevamente, recordó el sueño, recordó a Trent.

Según la experiencia que Wesker tenía en la vida, los que sonreían eran los individuos más peligrosos. El hombre era un extraño, era como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuese un chiste y sólo él, Trent, fuera capaz de entenderlo.

Wesker torció el gesto, No deseaba en absoluto encontrárselo. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por él más adelante.

* * *

_4:55 pm_

La biblioteca de la ciudad de Racoon city no era llamativa, ni tampoco tenía fama en la ciudad, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás con su esforzada arquitectura. En su interior, tenía unos tres pisos de altura, llena de estantes cubiertos de libros. El piso de madera relucía en todos lados, había muy poca gente en el lugar, la mayoría, jóvenes estudiantes.

El mensaje de Wesker había sido breve; _"Biblioteca, 5:00 pm, sección jardinería" ¿Qué noticias me traía esta vez? _

Subí hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la sección de jardinería, camine lentamente para mirar entre los pasillos que dejaban los largos estantes de madera, cada estante, llegaba hasta el techo que medía casi tres metros.

Y allí estaba Wesker, de píe con un libro en la mano, estaba al fondo del pasillo de la sección solicitada en el mensaje de texto. El hombre llevaba sus gafas de sol, detrás de él había una ancha ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo, ningún tipo de tela la cubría, y por lo tanto, se podían ver los rayos de sol que entraban y tocaban la figura de Wesker, la cual estaba recortada por la luz.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Ellen? Espero hayas tomado una excelentes vacaciones - dijo al momento de ver que me acercaba a él, su voz era suave y bajo, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejo en un espacio vacío que había entre libro y libro, poyo una de sus manos sobre el estante quedando en una posición al parecer, cómoda.

No quise responder a su sarcástico comentario. Mis claros ojos ahora veían los diversos títulos que habían expuestos sobre la jardinería, desde un instructivo de cómo hacer el perfecto jardín, hasta como crear tu propia florería.

- No es muy masculino dedicarse a la jardinería, sabes - Wesker dejo escapar un especie de bufido divertido mientras yo seguía sonriendo por mi comentario machista.

- Tus admiradores no dejan de extrañar tu trabajo, varios lamentan tu suspensión…

- ¿Y tú? - finalmente saque un libro, donde calificaba todas las flores del mundo

- Yo más que nadie… - giré mi rostro lentamente con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, mire a Wesker, a ambos nos había parecido divertida su extraña declaración, o al menos es parecía. _Que ganas de abofetearte ese rostro, Albert. _

Comencé a hojear el libro y llegue hasta el índice, había una gran cantidad de nombres, todos ellos con términos científicos.

- ¿Es así como te disculpas? - le pregunté

- ¿Disculparme? - dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo - bueno… pero no hemos venido a eso - el hombre de un metro ochenta se incorporo, se cruzo de brazos y cuando comenzó hablar, lo hizo más bajo - el día cuatro de Junio comenzará el operativo, los hombre de Umbrella harán lo posible por entrar a la mansión por medio de otra entrada. Deberán buscar los tejidos correspondientes de los experimentos más importantes hasta la fecha, y deben accionar la autodestrucción que se encuentra en el subterráneo.

- ¿Estarás monitoreando sus movimientos?

- Así es… desde otra central de Umbrella que está a las afueras de Nueva York - mientras Wesker seguía hablando, me había encontrado con la flor que estaba buscando y comencé a hojear el libro para encontrar su página - Hay un científico en esas instalaciones, su principal cargo es vigilar que nadie se adelante a recuperar uno de sus… más preciados virus.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- Lo dudo, su nombre es William Birkin

_William Birkin_… repitió mi mente, mis ojos se despegaron del libro, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos que Trent había dejado en mí. S_u historia no había sido una mentira, después de todo William Birkin existía. _

- ¿Lo conoces? - pregunto extrañado Wesker

- No… - contesté después de una pausa. Las cualidades de un mentiroso, eran responder rápido.

- Ahora… sigue con el plan B - le sugerí a cuando por fin había llegado a la pagina que estaba buscando. Había un titulo grande que decía "Gardenia"

Albert suspiro y pregunto - ¿quieres la buena o la mala noticia?

- Me sorprende que a estas alturas haya una buena noticia - despegue mis ojos del libro y mis ojos azules miraron Wesker como pudieron por medio de sus gafas oscuras- La mala noticia.

Wesker sonrío ampliamente - Si el quipo llega a fallar, debemos entrar junto con el equipo Alfa, sin antes enviar al equipo bravo… así, pedirán un rescate.

- Es una muy buena noticia Albert - sonreí con ironía

- La empresa… - continuo - nos pagará el doble si realizamos el trabajo completo.

Aun con el libro abierto, me gire y mire a Wesker, el desgraciado me sonreirá de oreja a oreja, parecía contento - Pues claro… es mi vida la que estoy arriesgando - con el doble del dinero, podía largarme de aquí, comprarme tres o cuatro casas en el país que quisiera y mandar a la basura a Umbrella. - ¿y la mala noticia? - mis ojos volvieron admirar la fotografía de la gardenia.

- …La mala noticia, es que si ellos llegan a efectuar correctamente la operación, ambos tendremos que irnos al oriente para trabajar con las muestras recuperadas en la mansión.

- ¿Hablas en serio, volver a trabajar en los laboratorios? - cerré de forma repentina el pesado libro y miré rápidamente a Wesker

- Somos los pocos que saben cómo manejar el virus - se encogió de hombros - intente convencer al responsable del cambio, pero son muy pocas las probabilidades de que no lo hagan.

Coloqué nuevamente el libro en el espacio vacío, deje escapar un amplio suspiro y cerré un momento mis ojos.

- Los gerentes están insistiendo mucho en obtener una rápida información sobre Irons. Están…

- Lo siento Wesker, pero éste es tú problema, no el mío - interrumpí sus palabras mirando directamente a sus molestas gafas.

_¿Tener que volver a trabajar con esas criaturas, y seguir desperdiciando mi vida en aquello?_ Me sentía como un muñeco, utilizada, manipulada. Miré a Wesker nuevamente, pero… si lo razonaba mejor, Albert parecía no ser el problema, no había sido su culpa que Umbrella tomara esa decisión - lo siento… - El rostro del hombre rubio no tenía expresión alguna.

- Entiendo tu molestia… - alzo sus cejas - créeme que quiero largarme de Umbrella tanto como tú lo quieres

- ¿Y por qué no aceptaste trabajar con Trent entonces?

- … - Wesker frunció los labios, pero no contesto

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte en voz baja.

- ¿Ya te has encontrado con Trent, por casualidad? - pregunto tranquilo haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta.

Trent… había pesando todo el viaje desde Reino Unido hasta los Estados unido para saber qué era lo que iba a decidir, pero la decisión no era difícil. También, que era lo que le iba a decir a Wesker si me lo preguntaba. Se había hecho una de sus preguntas habituales.

- No… aun no - mentí por fin - y creo que será tarde para cuando llegue… si tenemos que entrar a esa mansión, y salimos vivos … me iré de este lugar.

- Los S.T.A.R.S son bueno, no los subestimes, Ellen

- El capitán es quien habla - alce ambas cejas - el hombre encargado de entrenar a sus hombres.

Wesker volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, solo la comisura de su labio derecho se había movido, ahora sus brazos ya no estaban cruzados, solo una de ellas había llegado hasta mí para tomar un mechón de mi cabello que estaba en mi pecho.

- …y a mujeres también - se acerco un poco más - ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Eres buena en lo que haces, desde manejar cualquier pistola… - Albert comenzó a hablar más bajo aun, como si fuera un susurro, pero esta vez, su cuerpo dio otro paso adelante - …hasta saber cómo atraer la atención del capitán… además de irritarlo - su otra mano atrajo mi cuerpo para que le hiciera mucho más fácil para él acercarse, solo faltaban centímetros para volviéramos a besarnos, pero esta vez iba a ser yo quien interrumpiera su deseo

- Tengo que irme… - di un paso hacia atrás y lo mire por última vez - estoy suspendida, no debo tener ningún tipo de relación con mis colegas de trabajo - dije sin sentimiento alguno. Me gire y camine, rezando para que Wesker no insistiera. Aun seguía enfadada por la largar suspensión.

**_3 de Junio 1998_**

La pista del álbum de música clásica había cambiado. Salí de la cocina junto con una copa de vino tinto, traído de mi último viaje a Inglaterra, camine hasta llegar al recibidor y escuche la melodía nueva, se trataba de "_Adagio un poco mosso_" un concierto para piano de Beethoven, no duraba más de diez minutos. No pude evitar mirar el piano electrónico negro que estaba en una esquina del recibidor. El pobre no había sido tocado en meses, y sonreí al recordar buenos momentos, _¿porqué te he dejado de lado viejo amigo?_ Sin dudarlo más, me acerque, como una niña a punto de jugar con sus muñecas. Dejé la copa de vino sobre el piano y me senté con cuidado para no tocar sus pedales, el atril no tenía ninguna partitura, salvo polvo acumulado por el tiempo. Desee con todas ganas que el piano no estuviera averiado y que ninguna nota sonara sin acorde. Pero nada había pasado, comencé a seguir la pista de la música, no pude dejar de sonreír por la maravilla de escuchar nuevamente sus teclas, cada una de ellas estaba en perfectas condiciones. Moví mis manos con elegancia, mis dedos sabían a la perfección que tecla debía tocar, todo era espectacular y maravilloso. _Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan dichosa y feliz. _

La melodía era lenta y tranquila, mis ojos se cerraron por unos momentos e imagine el sonido en mi mente, estaba hipnotizada, mis sentidos se agudizaron, dejándome una piel de gallina al llegar a mi parte favorita, que alegría.

Una vez terminada la pista, abrí nuevamente mis ojos, aun seguía sonriendo, miré las teclas del piano y luego mis manos. Pero de pronto, el teléfono del departamento comienza a sonar, me levanté y busque el aparato para contestar de una buena vez.

- ¿Diga?

- Señorita… Smith, departamento numero 41.

- Si, ¿Qué desea? - era el portero.

- Hay un pedido para usted… son, unas flores.

_¿Flores?_

- mmh… si, puede entrar.

La villa era un lugar privado, y cada persona que entraba debía llegar con invitación o simplemente, dar aviso de su llegada.

_Pero… ¿flores, para mí?_

Cualquier mujer, en mi situación, estaría más que contenta por recibir un ramo de flores, pero yo… solo quería saber quien las había mandado.

El melodioso timbre del departamento resonó por todo el lugar. Antes de dirigirme a la puerta, bebí un poco más de vino.

- Señorita Smith, por favor, firme aquí.

Las flores que traía el hombre no era un ramo, si no un arreglo floral de gardenias, mis flores favoritas.

_No puede ser,_ repetí una y otra vez en mi mente mientras firmaba, _no pudo ser él…_

Recibí las flores y en la pequeña tarjeta mensajera, se encontraban las iniciales de "A.W"

- Que tenga una buena tarde

- Adiós - me despedí cerrando la puerta.

Las hermosas gardenias estaban abiertas, su color blanco relucían sobre sus hojas verdes. Lo que parecía ser un ramo, estaba sostenido por una canasta de mimbre pequeña, y sobre ella, un listón de color rojo.

Deje el arreglo sobre la mesa de centro del recibidor y no pude evitar reír, pesando en que Albert Wesker, el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, el hombre que nunca expresaba alguna muestra de sentimientos, me había mandado flores. Pero si seguía analizando, las gardenias eran difíciles de encontrar en cualquiera florería, de hecho, las únicas flores que había en mi departamento, eran jazmines, ya que en Racoon City, ninguna florería trabajaba con gardenias.

_Mira que te estás esforzando Wesker…_

**_5 de Junio, 1998_**

_"Iré a visitarte al anochecer, tengo nuevas noticias" _

Ese había sido el mensaje de Wesker en la mañana de este día, ¿_acaso ya no le quedaban mas lugares a donde discutir los planes de Umbrella?_, pero bueno, qué más daba, al día de mañana, dejaría de estar haciendo nada, éste, era mi último día de suspensión y debía estar contenta por eso. Además, tenía que traerme noticias sobre lo sucedido con el equipo de Umbrella.

En el noticiero de la mañana, habían anunciado lluvia, el día había amanecido nublado y con nubes totalmente grises, cargadas de agua, amenazantes con querer dejar caer sus gotas en cualquier momento.

Encendí la chimenea, eran las ocho de la noche y el ambiente en el departamento se estaba poniendo helado. De pronto, las esperadas gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, la lluvia no había sido implacable para aquellos que estaban fuera en la calles.

Al encender la chimenea me fije que a un lado estaba la tarjeta de Trent apoyada sobre una vela aromática, la tarjeta la había dejado allí después de admirarla por varios minutos el día de ayer, preguntándome, si debía llamarlo. Tomé nuevamente la tarjeta y miré sus números.

Pero de pronto el teléfono de mi departamento comenzó a sonar, _ese debía ser Wesker. _

- ¿Diga?

- Señorita Smith, departamento numero 41

- Así es… - confirme al protocolo

- El señor Albert Wesker espera aquí

- Si, puede pasar, gracias

- ¿Quiere que lo agregue a su lista personal?

¿_A mi vacía lista personal de familiares y amigos?_

- No, no será necesario, gracias señor Harrison.

Al colgar, mire la tarjeta nuevamente en mi mano, me acerque a la mesa de centro del recibidor y la deje debajo del ramo de flores que Wesker me había regalado.

Me arregle la falta de color rojo escarlata que llegaba no más arriba de mis rodillas, y mis piernas estaba cubiertas por unas medias negras.

No había tardado en llegar, el timbre sonó y atendí al llamado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, las flores fueron lo más cursi que pude escribir de Wesker, y créanme que lo pensé por dos días… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Si Ellen estaba enojada! de alguna forma había que compensar lo que sucedió (al igual que Ellen, pienso que Wesker pudo haber acortado la sentencia *se cruza de brazos enojada*). Creo que eso fue mucho mejor que ir a una cena o regalarle una joya, eso iba a ser peor… Trato, en lo mas posible, hacerlo un personaje frió, y aveces me es muy complicado. **

**El capitulo completo... me había salio aproximadamente veinte hojas de Word, así que preferí partirlo en dos capítulos, pensando solamente que un LARGO capitulo así sería tedioso.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus comentarios, abrazos y besos! **


	10. El amante afortunado

**Capitulo 10**

El amante afortunado

_5 de Junio, 1998_

La chaqueta de Wesker se encontraba mojada con algunas gotas de agua al igual que su cabello. Miré la calle, su auto se encontraba al otro lado de la calle estacionado - Adelante - lo invité a entrar.

Wesker se sacó su chaqueta negra de cuero y lo dejo colgado en la perchara que había a un lado. Acto seguido, paso una de sus manos por su cabeza para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Wesker vestía una camisa roja con botones negros, la figura de la prenda se ajustaba muy bien a su torso, logrando admirar su forma física de triangulo invertido - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - pero Albert negó con la cabeza mientras miraba con sus ojos penetrantes el recibidor. Era la primera vez que entraba a mi hogar, _mi lugar personal. _

Me arregle por inercia mi cabello que caía por mis hombros, me acerque al sofá y me senté cruzándome de piernas. Mi mano le indico a Wesker que se sentará junto a mí. El hombre que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, se sentó quedando con las piernas abiertas y sus antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos, sus manos se entrelazaron y su cuerpo se quedó quieto.

Parecía distinto, su mirada fija en un lugar perdido, estaba pensativo. Pero antes de preguntarle qué sucedía, abrió de pronto sus delgados labios.

- Ni siquiera… han podido llegar a la entrada - dijo mirando en dirección a la chimenea encendía. Wesker se refería al equipo de Umbrella. No sabía si ponerme contenta o lamentar lo sucedido, después de todo, si no habían llegado siquiera al punto de inicio, ¿Qué nos esperaba a nosotros? - hay un montón de _Cerberus__**1**_ disueltos por los bosques de Arklay. Si queremos entrar, debemos hacerlo por la entrada principal de la mansión - Wesker termina con su introducción y gira su rostro para verme, pero no dijo nada más.

- Va a ser peligroso… - fue lo único que atiné a contestarle en voz baja, ya que no había necesidad de hablar con tono normal, Wesker se encontraba a mi lado, muy cerca.

- mmhh… - contestó torciendo su boca.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora? - pregunte interesada.

Albert suspira y luego observa las gardenias - Como ya dije, enviaré al equipo Bravo al lugar, se enfrentarán con los Doberman y pedirán refuerzos - agacho la mirada y continúo - pero para estar seguros de que van pedir refuerzos, me tomaré la molestia de interferir con la mecánica del helicóptero, así deberán aterrizar cerca de la mansión.

- ¿Y luego?

- Iremos nosotros...

- No, ¿Cómo vas a entrar a los laboratorios? ¿Crees que recuerdo todas esas estúpidas trampas que el loco de Spencer colocaba en los pasillos? Todos esos… emblemas, acertijos.

_Spencer._ El anciano de Spencer fue quien colocó todas esas trampas con la ayuda de un arquitecto. El objetivo, era que ningún desconocido pudiera entrar a los laboratorios por la entrada de la mansión. Umbrella le había dejado instructivos a los empleados que se alojaban en sus habitaciones, pidiéndoles con estricto rigor, que no salieran a los pasillos en un determinado horario. Pero más que una mansión de acogida, era una gran mascara que escondía las grandes instalaciones subterráneas de Umbrella en Racoon City.

- Durante la semana te enviaré instrucciones - me contesto sin preocupación.

- Esos perros no serán la única cosa que veamos en esa mansión - le recordé

- Veremos a nuestros antiguos colegas convertidos en zombis - sonrió Wesker - por lo menos eso va a ser divertido

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que Wesker pensara de esa forma - eres un br

Ambos nos aviamos adentrado a lo que pasaría ese día, cada uno proporciono ideas sobre cualquier posible eventualidad en la misión, la cual ya tenía fecha, era dentro de cinco semanas más. Pero ya cuando todo estaba dicho, Wesker decidió irse.

- ¿Dónde encontraste las gardenias? - me puse de pie mientras que Wesker se colocaba su chaqueta cerca de la puerta - son difíciles de encontrar, por lo menos en la ciudad.

- Lo sé… las encontré en Nueva York.

- Gracias - me acerque a él con una sonrisa - son hermosas

- ¿Eso compensa la suspensión? - Preguntó mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

- mmhh, puede ser… - contesté coqueta.

Albert suspiro profundo y me miro fijamente - Tu sabes que me gustas… - sonrió levemente - no sabes cuánto… - sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente mis ojos por varios segundos, pero luego se giró y abrió la puerta - Adiós - cerró la puerta con suavidad, dejándome sola en el recibidor.

Después de todos los intentos que Albert había hecho para que cayera en sus brazos, ahora… lo estaba desaprovechando. Ahora, cuando más deseaba que su actitud de macho alfa floreciera dentro él, Wesker solo se había despedido y fugado de mi casa.

_Él… es la única persona a quien tienes ahora. ¿Crees que Trent va acompañarte a todas las misiones que te mandará hacer alrededor del mundo? Necesitas compañía Ellen… compañía, estos… son momentos difíciles._

Rápidamente abrí la puerta. Ahora, debajo de la lluvia, Wesker se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de su automóvil.

- ¡Albert! - llame su atención, el hombre que parecía un espectro moverse bajo la lluvia en la oscuridad se giro, y me observo por unos segundos. No sabía que más gritarle, pero deseaba que se acercara. Y que no se fuera.

Wesker sin pensarlo más, comienza con un trote para volver hasta mí, abrí un poco mi boca, _no pensé que volvería. _

Wesker llego a la escalera, quedando una baldosa abajo, su chaqueta nuevamente estaba mojada, al igual que su rostro, su caucásico rostro. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar mi iris azul, esperando por una respuesta. Pude admirar, aun que sea por cinco segundos su rostro. Su frete tenía unas leves arrugas, las cuales eran características de un hombre enojado, pero era extraño, Wesker era el hombre con más baja movilidad facial en todo Racoon city. Seguido por su nariz, que era recta y fina, una perfección a mi opinión. Sus ojos, eran intensos, pero era una lástima que su costumbre era cubrirlos con sus gafas, cuando con ellos, podía perfectamente conquistar a cualquier mujer. Su barbilla y mandíbula parecían ser poderosas, se marcaban a la perfección el contorno de su rostro.

Me atreví acariciar su cálida mejilla con mi helada mano, una piel suave sin imperfecciones. Al tacto podía sentir su reciente afeitada. No lo dude más, el hombre me estaba comiendo viva con solo mirarme, me acerqué y bese sus delgados y herméticos labios, coloque ambas manos en alrededor de su cuello, mis brazos, que estaba cubiertos por un suéter cerrado, se mojaron con las gotas que Wesker cargaba sobre él. Abrí con mi lengua los labios de Albert y recorrí suavemente su boca, sentí como por un momento Albert se ponía rígido por la impresión y a continuación, este, me devolvía el beso, empujando su lengua entre mis dientes. Wesker tenía un sabor delicioso, casi adictivo, era dulce, _pero que ironía_, mejor que con Jason al menos, que apestaba a veces a tabaco, en cambio en Albert, su boca era atractiva y deseosa. Sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas, sus grandes manos me habían atrapado para no despegarme de él. Lo besé por última vez, me separé, y a medida de que lo hacía, me deleite con saborearme con delicadeza. Mis brazos aun seguían sobre sus hombros y nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros, el cálido aire que salía por sus narices la podía sentir perfectamente.

- ¿Quieres… beber una copa de vino? - pregunté en voz baja, como si se tratara de un secreto.

Wesker sonrío de lado y asintió.

...

Había pasado casi una hora desde que nos pusimos a beber y a charlar. Los temas principales fueron nuestros compañeros de los S.T.A.R.S y los laboratorios de Umbrella. Incluso llegamos a apostar sobre los posibles zombis que encontraríamos dentro de la mansión, y nos habíamos prometidos dispararles directo en la cabeza para sentirnos a gustos. Esa… fue la primera vez que vi reír a Wesker. El vino ingles, fue la responsable de adentrarnos a una total confianza durante esa velada.

- ¿Ya te has encontrado con Trent? - ya era tiempo de contestarle con la verdad a Wesker. Deje mi copa medio vacía a un lado para contestarle.

- Sí… - Albert alzo un poco su barbilla, sus ojos me miraban con atención, parecía estar rígido - un hombre, bastante persuasivo a decir verdad, y asquerosamente millonario - con lo ultimo Wesker rió, apreté fuertemente mis labios y miré el florero, donde su carta de presentación estaba bajo del canasto de mimbre - y creo… - levante el florero y saque la tarjeta mostrándosela a Wesker - que he tomado una decisión - tomé nuevamente mi copa y camine con lentitud hasta la chimenea, miré por última vez la tarjeta y la lance al fuego vivo - allí está tu respuesta… - le respondí girándome hacia él.

Wesker, sin despegar la mirada en mí, se levanta del sofá. Su rostro tenía un brillo singular, sus ojos parecían a gusto y su sonrisa era leve, se veía satisfecho. Tomo con una de sus manos mi copa de vino, dejándola en la mesa nuevamente, su mirada era fiel al mantener el contacto visual. Lo admiré con interés, cualquier cosa que planeara en ese momento en su cabeza, me estaba atrayendo como un imán.

Albert se acerca a mí, colocando ambas manos en mis mejillas, me atrajo hasta él con ternura y nuevamente me besó. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sabrosos, como si tuviera que disfrutar mis besos por última vez. Mis brazos subieron hasta su cuerpo por inercia, quería poseerlo cerca de mí

- Eso siempre funciona - dijo entre besos

- ¿Qué es lo que siempre funciona? - me separé varios centímetros, ahora tenía la duda rondando en mi cabeza.

- Esa repentina despedida… no tardaste mucho en llamarme desde tu puerta - el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír por tal confesión.

- Eres un… - parecía divertido todo lo que decía, no estaba enojada, tan solo, sorprendida por sus cualidades de Casanova de Albert.

- Sea lo que sea para ti - contesto - no dejas de disfrutarme por lo que veo… - pero antes de que se acercará a depositar otro beso, intente alejarme de él en forma de jugueteo.

- Lamentablente… - contesté muy cerca de su oído, apegando mi mejilla a la suya.

- Pero de algo estoy seguro - interrumpió nuevamente llegando hasta mi cuello y rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿De qué está seguro capitán? - mi boca rozo con delicadeza su oreja.

- De que me gustas…

...

Me quité los tacones rápidamente y los dejé debajo de la cama, encendí la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Me miré al espejo y me arregle un poco el cabello, observe que tenía un leve rubor en mis mejillas, tal vez producto del vino y del alcohol en mi sangre. Me quité mi suéter dejándolo a un lado, quedando solo con una blusa transparente. Me arregle por última vez el cabello y sentí los pasos de Albert Wesker subiendo por las escalera. A medida de que subía un escalón con lentitud, mis manos desabrochaban un botón de mi blusa. Cuando miré a Wesker a través del espejo, me quite con muchísima lentitud la blusa, dejándole observar poco a poco mi denuda piel blanca. Al momento de dejar caer la prenda, Albert se acerca a mí, me doy vuelta, pero ahora el rubio se encontraba en el suelo, una mano recoge la prenda caída y la otra toma mi pierna, y a medida que se incorporaba, un delicado roce de sus grandes manos recorren todo mi perfil hasta llegar a mis costillas, nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente y no dudó en besarme. Tome sus muñecas, e hice que retrocediera poco a poco logrando acercarlo a la orilla de la cama. No le quedo más remedio que sentarse frente a mí. Mis manos pasaron a su camisa, donde cada molesto botón terminaba haciéndose a un lado, pero Wesker me observaba, su rostro estaba a la altura de mis pechos, quienes aun estaban atrapados por el brasier. El atento hombre no hacía nada, bajos sus manos hasta dejarlas en sus muslos, y pude sentir sus dedos inquietos queriendo tocar mis piernas que estaba aun cubiertas por la falta. Pude ver el poco bello en el pecho de mi nuevo amante, un bello rubio, casi blanco y corto. Sus ojos verdes bajaron y se encontraron con mis voluptuosos pechos, subió ambos brazos para que sus manos pasaran a mi espalda, y en menos de tres segundos, logró desatar el broche trasero de brasier. Pero antes de comentar algo, no pude evitar sonreírle

- Veo que se maneja muy bien mi capitán

- Quise ayudar… - respondió a medida que quitaba su camisa, dejándome ver su atractivo torso superior, sus pectorales que parecían piedras y sus marcado abdomen, _Wesker no estaba nada mal. _

Pero el hombre insiste con quitarme el brasier. Albert abrió sus piernas y me acercó con una mano, deposito un beso entre mis pechos, para luego, y sin apuros, sus labios rozaron el camino que lo llevaría hasta uno de mis erectados pezones. Cada caricia, cada roce de su cálido aire, me estremecían por completo, Albert parecía ser un hombre de paciencia y que cada segundo que pasaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo, eso era algo que a mí me producía una dulce y agradable desesperación. Su húmeda lengua jugaba con suavidad y lentitud en mi pecho, ese contacto tan leve, hizo que mi mano se adentrara a los cabellos de Wesker. Mordí mi labio inferior y cerré mis ojos. Su otra mano, paso a moldear mis pechos con la mayor delicadeza, como si estuviera jugando con algo delicado. Luego, ambas manos bajaron hasta mi falta, el cierre estaba a un lado, y me ahorro el trabajo de quitármelo.

Me senté sobre sus muslos, rodeando sus caderas con mis piernas y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez, las manos de Albert recorrían todo mi cuerpo con lentitud, como si estuviese memorizando cada tramo, cada camino, mientras que yo, me atrevía a rasguñar con ternura su cuero cabelludo. Nos mantuvimos allí varios minutos, la verdad, _es difícil saber sobre el tiempo mientras estas ocupado._ Los besos eran sonoros. Pero llegó un momento en que el deseo y la pación pasaron a la lujuria. Wesker mordió mi labio con suavidad, obligándome a no separarme de él, pero luego finalizo con un beso. Pasó su fuerte brazo por mi cuerpo y me apretó firmemente contra él, con el objetivo de adentrarse junto conmigo al centro de la amplia cama.

...

Wesker se quitaba sus pantalones, mientras que yo, me acomodaba en la cama para recostarme, me acerque a la lámpara y apagué la luz. La luz de la luna era el único testigo dentro de mi habitación, la luz era lo suficiente como para ver el perfecto cuerpo atlético de Albert, que ahora estaba desnudo.

No tardo en acercarse, me levanté como pude para recibirlo con un beso, acercando con mi mano su rostro, pero él insistió con verme acostada, colocando su brazo en mi espalda y bajándome con lentitud.

Sus brazos se apoyaron en la cama, mostrando la tonicidad de sus poderosos músculos desnudos, me abrí de piernas para recibirlo. Nuestras miradas quedaron frente a frente y pude encontrarme con un Albert Wesker tranquilo y pacifico, pero más que una mirada de deseo, era una mirada de satisfacción. Besó mi cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo bajara y se apoyara en mí, sentí su peso, pero no en su totalidad. Mis manos dieron con el tacto de sus serratos y pectorales calientes, finalmente solo me quedaba de disfrutar de sus caricias. Cerré mis ojos y pude imaginarme como el miembro de Albert Wesker estaba tomando dureza, rozando con la tela de mi braga. Pero luego, el hombre bajó por mi cuerpo, rozando su nariz y sus labios, no evité llevar mis manos a su cabello para así acariciarlo. Wesker beso mi monte de Venus, colocando sus manos en mis caderas. Una de ellas, paso a mi media izquierda, quitando la firme tira de silicona que estaba en mi muslo, quito ambas medias tomando su tiempo. Sus ojos miraron la única prenda que quedaba y sonrió con malicia, acercándose sin dudarlo más. Me levante, quedando sentada en la cama - no… - dije entremedio del silencio en voz baja - no hay apuros… - ambos nos miramos, estábamos arrodillados en la cama. Hice que Wesker se acomodara y quedara sentado para luego, subir sobre él nuevamente. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas, su mentón de elevo lo suficiente como para no romper el contacto visual. Le sonreí y me acerque a disfrutar de sus adictivos besos. Nuestras lenguas jugaron, compartiendo el sabor de cada uno, un sabor que anteriormente nunca se había dado con tanta pación.

Mi mano libre pasó a tocar su miembro, que cada vez comenzaba a tomar su forma eréctil. El hombre dejo escapar una respiración entre cortada, pareció sorprendido por aquel inesperado acto.

Terminando de jugar con su virilidad, deje que los leves movimientos de mis caderas rozaran con mayor perversidad su miembro con la tela de algodón, los movimientos eran lentos y sincronizados con las manos de Albert en mis caderas.

- Detente - ordeno dejando de respirar por la boca. Se levanto solo un poco y me regreso a mi posición inicial, mi cuerpo acostado y él sobre mí.

Ambas manos quitaron mi molesta braga quedando a la historia. Me abrí de piernas nuevamente, recibiendo a Wesker con un beso. Su ahora, caliente cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, nuestros ojos se encontraron en la leve oscuridad, pude ver la mitad de su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna.

Albert introduce su miembro con lentitud mientras que sus ojos… estaban atentos sobre mí. Abrí mi boca unos centímetros y deje escapar un gemido despacio, mientras que Wesker hizo lo mismo. Se adentro hasta más no poder. Sin duda el hombre lo tenía todo bajo control, como siempre lo hubiese querido. Ahora lo veía demasiado atractivo, y ya estaba deseosa de quererlo nuevamente en mi cama otra noche más. Albert comenzó con movimientos lentos y profundos, cada roce era como olas de fuego que iban y venían, mis manos se colocaron en sus ardientes brazos, y mis dedos comenzaron a apretarlo inconscientemente, Wesker comenzó con profundas respiraciones, quería escucharlo gemir, quería sentir a ese enigmático hombre, desearme.

- Bésame - le ordené en voz baja. Albert se acercó sin apuros y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. Mis sentidos estaban atentos a todo, las envestidas de Albert hacían que la cama se moviera, la lluvia caía con suavidad desde el cielo, chocando sus gotas contra el vidrio de la ventana. El calor de ambos era suficiente como para no sentir el frio de la noche, y su tacto, era suave.

Wesker abrió un poco su boca antes de seguir besándome, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño parecía fruncido, acerqué mi mano hasta su mejilla e insistí para que siguiera besándome.

- Dime que me deseas… - cada palabra que salió de mi había rozado con su boca - quiero escucharte…

- Ellen… - abrió sus ojos y redujo sus envestidas a los mismos movimientos que en un principio, lentos y profundos. El hombre beso mi mejilla y luego mi cuello. Ahora su cuerpo estaba mucho más apegado al mío. Mis pechos sintieron su calidez y mi boca llego directamente a su hombro que estaba tenso - Deseo tu cuerpo… - cada vez que hablaba, se adentraba con mayor fuerza a mi - …desde que te vi entrar a Umbrella.

- ¿Cómo soportó… tanto tiempo capitán? - Dejó de besar mi cuerpo y se levanto con tranquilidad, estando aun dentro de mí, el hombre se incorporó, dejándome ver su atractivo cuerpo superior, atrajo mi cuerpo con sus manos en mis caderas y continúo hablando con una sonrisa malévola.

- La espera valió la pena… - sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos que antes. Una de sus manos formó un camino desde mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pechos. Sus atrevidos movimientos lograron que dentro de mí, despertara una chispa de calor, provocando que saliera un gemido de mi boca, un gemido largo y comprometedor - Albert… - pronuncie su nombre sin pensarlo. Lo único que quería, era que siguiera con su perfecto y lujurioso trabajo - Albert - repetí nuevamente, esta vez, mis ojos estaban cerrados e hice que mi espalda se arqueara levemente. Lleve mis manos arriba de mi cabeza y observe a Wesker. Respiraba por la boca, sus dientes estaban apretados, y su mirada parecía enfadada. El hombre llevo una de mis piernas hasta su hombro, y bajó hasta llegar a mi cuerpo nuevamente, los choques de su cuerpo contra el mío había cesado, ahora su cuerpo solo empujaba el mío. Subió su mano y lo llevo a mi cuello, apretándolo con cuidado, ejerciendo presión.

Después de minutos bajó mi pierna de su hombro y volvió sobre mí. Ambos nos encontrábamos en un clímax, un tenso clímax. La noche parecía no terminar nunca. En mi memoria, había quedado el completo cuerpo desnudo de Albert, su atractivo cuerpo que escondía en ese traje de los S.T.A.R.S, sin duda, un hombre de grandes cualidades.

Albert acelero el paso y lo escuche gemir - Ellen… - mi nombre de su boca. Sus manos ejercían mayor presión en mis caderas. Me mostró sus fuertes dientes mientras miraba mi cuerpo siendo completamente suyo. Ambos estábamos quedando sin aliento. Un calor llenó mi cuerpo de forma repentina y se apodero de mí, obligándome a estremecerme por completo, una sensación deliciosa y ahogadora. Levante mi mentón y cerré mis ojos para acabar de una vez por todas. Pero Albert no se quedaba atrás, de pronto se detuvo con lentitud y dejo escapar un gruñido de su apretada mandíbula, después de unos segundos, emitió un quejido como si alguien le hubiese golpeado el abdomen, Wesker había terminado con su gran actuación.

Ambos nos mantuvimos quietos, admirándonos, cansados y agotados. Ahora, solo queríamos descansar y recuperar el aliento.

.

* * *

**1Cerberus:** Fue un B.O.W. creado al infectar a un Doberman Pinscher con el Virus-T.

**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes y… lamento la demora, acabo de entrar a estudiar (u.u). **


	11. El comienzo, parte I

**Capitulo 11**

El comienzo, parte I

**¡HORRO EN RACOON CITY!**

_08 de Julio, 1998_

Racoon Times

_Aparecen más víctimas._

_Los cuerpos de dos jóvenes fueron encontrados a primera hora de la mañana en Victory Park. Deanne Rusch y Chritopher Smith, son la octava y novena víctimas de la ola de violencia que tiene aterrorizada a la ciudad desde mediados de mayo de este año. Los padres de ambas víctimas, de 19 años de edad, avisaron de su desaparición la noche del sábado, y los cuerpos fueron descubiertos por los agentes de policía en la orilla oeste del lago Victory aproximadamente hacia las dos de la madrugada del domingo. Aun que el departamento de policía todavía no ha hecho ninguna declaración oficial, los testigos del descubrimiento de los cuerpos afirman que los cadáveres de ambos jóvenes mostraban herida muy similares a las descubiertas en las victimas anteriores. Todavía no se ha confirmado si los atacantes eran animales o seres humanos. Según amigos de la pareja de jóvenes, ambos habían estado hablando sobre l posibilidad de "rastrear" los supuestos perros salvajes que recientemente se habían divisado en el bosque del parque, y habían planeado violar el toque de queda impuesto en la ciudad para poder ver una de las criaturas nocturnas. El alcalde Harris dará una rueda de prensa esta tarde, y se espera que anuncie alguna novedad sobre esta ola de asesinatos, como, por ejemplo, un cumplimiento más estricto del toque de queda […]_

* * *

Mis ojos estaban atentos al semáforo en rojo, mis manos estaban apoyadas sobre el volante de mi automóvil, la marcha estaba puesta, miré el reloj, tan solo faltaban 15 minutos para llegar al departamento de policías y encontrarme con el equipo alfa de los S.T.A.R.S. Hoy, nos tocaba una práctica en terreno, era algo que se hacia una vez al mes, esta vez nos tocaría ir al bosque, donde se encontraba la zona de Paintball.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde mi regreso, no había cambiado nada y todo seguía como tal. Solo que ahora, había mucho más movimiento en el cuartel de policías.

Han sucedido muertes sospechosas desde a fines de Junio y todos cerca del gran área de la mansión Spencer. Pero gracias a las grandes donaciones de la empresa Umbrella al asqueroso y patético Irons, los policías aun no han resuelto nada para que la población de Racoon City se sintiera más segura. Pero faltaba tan poco, muy poco, para que esto se agravara más y donde por fin, el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S debía entrar en acción y averiguar de una vez por todas, que era lo que sucedía, saber qué o quién era el responsable de las extrañas muertes.

Antes de estacionar mi automóvil en el cuartel de policías, miré como todos los miembros del equipo Alfa estaban afuera con sus respectivos bolsos. Abrí el maletero de mi automóvil y saqué el mío, me acerque a equipo con y alce la mano en forma de saludo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunté animando las caras de seriedad de cada uno de los seis integrantes

- El capitán aun no llega

- …pero que inconveniente - dije dejando escapar un bufido

- Tuvo que haberle sucedido algo, Wesker no acostumbra a llegar tarde a nada - comento Joseph

- …de todas formas, no estaría de más llamar a Irons y pedirle que se comunique con él, ¿no? - sugerí

- Jill está en eso - contesto Barry cargando su bolso en su hombro.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me cruce de brazos, sabía que Wesker iba a tardar, pero no sabía cuánto, miré mi reloj nuevamente, el capitán estaba retrasado quince minutos.

- ¡Chicos! - llamó la atención Jill al grupo - El capitán nos verá en el bosque, vamos andando.

Durante el corto viaje, recordé la última vez que vi a Wesker, que fue durante esta mañana.

* * *

_La luz del despertador iluminaba mi rostro, indicando que ya era hora de levantarse, respire profundamente y estire mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Quite las sabanas sobre mí y me senté en la orilla de la cama. No tenía puesto mi pijama como de costumbre, tan solo tenía puesta una camisa de color negro que superaba mi tamaño y mis bragas, arregle un poco mi cabello y logre bostezar. Había poca luz en la habitación, esta vez, las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando entrar solo unos cuantos rayos de sol. Pero antes de levantarme miré la otra esquina de la cama. El hombre dormía plácidamente, no había nada que interrumpiera su sueño, ni si quiera los movimientos de la cama. Estaba desnudo bajo las blancas sabanas de la cama, dejándome ver su pectoral y sus fuertes brazos. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior recordando lo bien que lo habíamos pasado la noche anterior. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para volver a mi habitación y olvidar aquellos momentos placenteros. Me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Albert y me fui directamente al baño._

* * *

- Esto va a ser divertido - dijo Joseph sacándome de mis recuerdos - hace tiempo que el capitán no nos traía aquí. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al Paintball Ellen? - me preguntó.

- No, nunca.

- Bueno, no dudo que no puedas darle a unos cuantos de nosotros, se necesita rapidez.

- ¿No son dolorosos esas cosas? - pregunté refiriéndome a la pintura que salía proyectada del arma de juguete

- Si, así que ten cuidado si alguien te dispara muy de cerca, las pinturas pueden dejarte hematomas muy feos.

Mi rostro hizo una mueca, odiaba las marcas en mi cuerpo.

- Hemos llegado - anuncio Joseph quien se levanto del asiento.

Todo el equipo se encontraba preparado, todos con sus respectivas armas y overoles negros, ahora solo faltaba la asignación de los grupos de acuerdo a los colores.

- Aquí viene el capitán - comento Barry a mi lado.

Albert venía ya listo, con su arma y su overol puesto, el hombre tenía sus gafas de sol colocadas, no había expresión alguna en su rostro, tan solo llego al grupo y dijo.

- Bien gente… los equipos - Wesker miro a cada uno de ellos y luego respondió en voz alta - Chris, Ellen y Joseph. Equipo amarillo - Chris y Joseph chocaron las manos antes de que Wesker siguiera hablando - el resto, equipo rojo.

Cada uno de los jugadores fue en busca el casco de su color respectivo.

Antes de comenzar con el juego, Chris, Joseph y yo nos organizamos

- Ellen, tu puedes ir detrás de Jill, yo iré detrás de Wesker - dijo en voz baja Chris.

- No puede ser que me hayas dejado a Barry y a Brad- exclamo Joseph

- ¿Crees poder con Wesker? -le pregunté

- Pues… - dijo pensativo

- ¿Están listos? - pregunto Wesker interrumpiéndonos desde unos metros.

- Si capitán - contestó Chris.

- Cuando suene la bocina, comienza la casería. Y… para hacerlo un poco más interesante, el quipo que gané, se desligará de los deberes del viernes.

Todos trotamos al interior del bosque, Chris, Joseph y yo, nos separamos rápidamente para escondernos y así encontrar a nuestros objetivos rápidamente.

Pude encontrar a varios metros un escondite entre la hierba seca y una gran roca. Pero mientras esperaba, no pude dejar evitar soltar una amplia sonrisa sobre el atraso de Albert al lugar.

* * *

_Albert aun seguía durmiendo en la cama, el hombre respiraba profundamente aun con sus ojos cerrados, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el sueño tan pesado?, no iba a ser yo quien lo despertara, no era su madre y mucho menos su sirvienta, además, mi casa no era un lugar de acogida. _

_Estaba preparada para salir al cuartel, miré por última vez a Albert, deseosa de querer dejarlo amarrado en mi cama, desnudo. Y me fui sin despertarlo._

* * *

- ¡Auch! - exclamo Brad, su grito hizo un eco entre los árboles. El pobre hombre había recibido una bola de pintura en su espalda - ¿Quién ha sido? - pregunto en voz alta.

- ¡Estas fuera! - le recordó Joseph desde un extremo. El hombre, rendido, camino por la tierra seca saliendo del área de juego.

Aun no encontraba a Jill ni a nadie del quipo adversario, así que debía estar atenta. Pero de pronto y para mala suerte para mí, sentí un crujido detrás de mí, me gire rápidamente con la ametralladora de pintura y apunte a la gran figura agachada muy cerca de mí.

- No mereces perdón por lo que has hecho- dijo Albert en voz baja

- ¿Acaso querías llegar de la mano al cuartel? - Las ganas de ver el rostro de Albert detrás de su casco fueron enormes - Lamento no acomodarme a tus deseos.

Albert se acercó y ambos nos mantuvimos escondidos entre la hierba y la gran roca.

- ¿Por qué no me has elegido en tu quipo? - Albert se quita su casco dejándolo a un lado, encontrándome con una sonrisa de lado y sus ojos verdes.

- No iba a ser justo para los demás…

- Subestimas a Jill… - comenté mientras me quitaba del casco

- Mmh. Ser hija de un ladrón tiene sus ventajas - la mirada de Albert estaba perdida entre los árboles. No iba a ser conveniente que nos vieran a ambos en una plática, mucho menos cuando nos encontrábamos en una práctica y éramos enemigos de grupo.

De pronto, Albert toma su ametralladora y dispara. Me giré para ver al objetivo, se trataba de la espalda de Joseph, quien seguidamente emitió un grito de descontento.

* * *

**S.T.A.R.S, La escuadra de tácticas especiales y rescates, llega a Racoon city para salvarla.**

_23 de Julio, 1998_

Cityside

_Finalmente, tras la desaparición de tres excursionistas en el bosque de Raccoon a principios de esta semana, los miembros del consejo municipal han decretado el bloqueo de la carretera rural número 6, en las laderas de los montes Arklay. El jefe de policía, Brian Irons, anunció ayer que los STARS participarán en las tareas de búsqueda de los excursionistas y que trabajarán de forma conjunta con el departamento de policía de Raccoon hasta que se ponga fin a la oleada de crímenes y desapariciones que está azotando a nuestra comunidad. El jefe Irons, un antiguo miembro de los equipos STARS, declaró hoy (en una entrevista telefónica en exclusiva para Cityside) que «ha llegado el momento de utilizar las habilidades de estos hombres y mujeres en la seguridad de nuestra ciudad. Ya hemos sufrido nueve asesinatos brutales en menos de dos meses, y cinco desapariciones conocidas hasta la fecha, y todos estos hechos han ocurrido muy cerca del bosque de Raccoon. Esto nos lleva a creer que es bastante probable que los autores de estos crímenes se oculten en algún lugar próximo al distrito de Victory Lake. Los miembros de los STARS tienen la experiencia necesaria para encontrarlos». Cuando le preguntamos al jefe Irons el motivo de la tardanza de la inclusión del equipo de los STARS en la investigación respondió que dicho equipo había estado asesorando a la policía desde el comienzo de la oleada de asesinatos y que sería un «refuerzo bienvenido» al equipo de investigación ahora que se dedicaría a tiempo completo._

_El equipo de los S.T.A.R.S de Racoon City se formó en 1972 gracias a los esfuerzos monetarios de numerosos hombres de negocios locales, y hoy en día se encuentra bajo el mando del capitán Wesker, que fue ascendido hace seis meses…_

* * *

- Bajo el mando del Capitán Wesker… - repetí lentamente bajando el periódico mientras me encontraba con los fríos ojos de Albert en su escritorio.

Ambos nos encontrábamos solos, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, el equipo debía reunirse dentro de unos cuantos minutos para comenzar con la cuarta charla sobre el extraño caso de Racoon City.

Albert, quien aún seguía delante de mí, no dijo nada sobre el comentario, al parecer, estaba concentrado en unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

Solo hace unos minutos habíamos despedido al equipo Bravo en el helipuerto, donde debían realizar el reconocimiento aéreo de las zonas cercanas de los excursionistas extraviados.

En una esquina de la sala de reuniones, se encontraba Brad bebiendo café al mismo tiempo que mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador, con una expresión amarga en el rostro. Estaba encargado de mantener la comunicación con el equipo Beta por radio.

Me levanté dejando el periódico en el escritorio de Albert, quien despegó la mirada de su lectura para observarme, le dedique una leve sonrisa, seguido por mirar mi reloj del pulsera, el equipo ya debía estar aquí.

De pronto, todos los hombres del equipo Alfa comenzaron a entrar uno por uno. Camine hasta llegar a mi lugar de trabajo y tomé asiento. Miré a cada unos de ellos entrar al lugar, pero, faltaba un miembro del equipo.

- Muy bien gente - llamo la atención Albert al tiempo que se ponía de pie - Puesto que parece que la señorita Valentine no tiene previsto reunirse con nosotros, ¿por qué no empezamos ya?

Me acomode en mi pupitre respectivo cruzándome de piernas, me apoye sobre la mesa y mire a Barry que estaba delante de mí, mirando la fotografía de su esposa y de sus hijas, el hombre sentía un gran amor por su familia, no era la primera vez que veía esa fotografía en sus manos.

- La policía de Racoon City ya ha establecido un perímetro de búsqueda que incluye los sectores uno, cuatro, siete y nueve. Nosotros vamos a ocuparnos de las zonas centrales, y el equipo Bravo se colocará aquí… - Wesker señaló un punto en el mapa pegado en la pared, que estaba cubierto de pequeños alfileres de colores que indicaban la localización exacta donde se habían descubierto los cadáveres - después de sobrevolar las demás zonas centrales. En cuanto recibamos sus informes, tendremos más idea de donde centrar nuestros esfuerzos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con la mansión Spencer? - pregunto de pronto Chris - Esta prácticamente en el centro de las escenas de los crímenes. Si comenzamos allí, podremos llevar a cabo una búsqueda más exhaustiva…

- Si la información que recibimos del equipo bravo señala en esa dirección, que no te queda la menor duda de que empezaremos la búsqueda por allí. No veo razón alguna de momento para considerarla una prioridad.

En el rostro de Chris se asomó un gesto de incredulidad.

- Pero solo tenemos la palabra de Umbrella con respecto a la seguridad de ese lugar…

Wesker apoyó los brazos en el escritorio, pero los fuertes rasgos de su rostro permanecieron inalterables.

- Chris, todos queremos llegar al fondo de esta cuestión - prosiguió - pero tenemos que trabajar en equipo, y el mejor método para cumplir esta misión es llevar a cabo una búsqueda minuciosa de esos excursionista extraviados antes de empezar a sacar conclusiones definitivas. Bravo efectuara un reconocimiento aéreo y realizaremos esta misión siguiendo las reglas habituales.

Wesker lo estaba manejando de maravilla. Técnicamente estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero estaba siendo demasiado políticamente correcto, tal como quería el jefe Irons.

Por la puerta entró la figura de Jill, quien como siempre, acostumbraba a llegar tarde.

- Jill, veo que has logrado encontrar tiempo suficiente para reunirte con nosotros. Ilumínanos con tus brillantes ideas. ¿Qué nos traes?

Jill miro directamente a Wesker luego de tomar asiento.

- Me temo que nada nuevo. El único punto en común obvio es la localización… - Busco entre las múltiples hojas que llevaba consigo para consultar la información - Las muestras de tejido obtenidas debajo del cuerpo de Becky McGee y Chris Smith coinciden exactamente. Nos informaron ayer… y Tonya Lipton, la tercera víctima, había estado paseando por las colinas, en el sector… si, en el sector 7-B. Mi teoría es que existe un posible culto ritual oculto en las montañas, compuesto por entre cuatro y siete miembros, con perros guardianes entrenados para atacar a los intrusos que entren en sus territorios.

- Extrapola - Le dijo Wesker mientras cruzaba los brazos y se mantenía en espera.

- El canibalismo y los desmembramientos sugieren un comportamiento ritual, lo mismo que los restos de carne descompuesta encontrados sobre algunas de las víctimas. Puede ser que los atacantes llevasen consigo parte de sus anteriores victimas, y que nos sean desconocidas. Tenemos muestras de tejidos y de saliva de cuatro atacantes humanos distintos, aunque las declaraciones de los testigos visuales indican la presencia de diez o incluso once personas. Todas las víctimas muertas por animales fueron descubiertas o se descubrió que habían sido atacadas en la misma zona, lo que sugiere que entraron en algún tipo de zona prohibida. Las muestras de saliva parecen indicar que se trata de perros, aunque existen ciertas discrepancias…

Se calló sin terminar la frase. El rostro de Wesker no mostró indicio alguno de lo que estaba pensando, pero asintió con lentitud.

- No está mal. No está nada mal. ¿Pruebas en contra?

Jill suspiro con profundidad y consulto nuevamente sus papeles.

- Es muy improbable que un culto de semejantes dimensiones se mueva mucho, y los asesinatos comenzaron hace muy poco tiempo como para que sea algo local. La policía de Raccoon City habría detectado algunos signos hace tiempo, algún tipo de empeoramiento en los crímenes antes de llegar a esto.

Wesker tomó un rotulador de su mesa para dirigirse hacia la pizarra de plástico que tenía cerca de su escritorio, hablando mientras andaba.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Escribió territorialidad en la pizarra y luego se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

- ¿Algo más?

Jill negó con la cabeza. La teoría de Valentine no había estado mal, era algo que por lo menos serviría como una posible teoría, desde luego, a la policía no se le había ocurrido nada en absoluto.

Wesker escribió terrorismo en la pizarra, pero no parecía muy entusiasmado por la idea. Ninguno de los demás miembros del equipo parecía apoyarla tampoco. Tapó la punta del rotulador que había utilizado y se sentó a su mesa y se quedó mirando pensativo la superficie de la pizarra.

- Es un comienzo - dijo finalmente- Sé que ya han leído los informes de la policía y del forense y que han oído las declaraciones de los testigos oculares…

- Aquí Vickers. Adelante.

La voz de Brad, procedente del fondo de la habitación, interrumpió a Wesker cuando el piloto del equipo Alfa comenzó a hablar. El capitán bajó su tono de voz y continuó hablando.

- Llegados a este punto, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, y sé que todos nosotros tenemos ciertas… preocupaciones sobre el modo en que el departamento de policía de Raccoon City se ha hecho cargo de la situación. Pero ahora ya formamos parte de la investigación del caso, así que yo…

- ¿Qué?

Me giré al oír el tono de voz más alto de Brad, al igual que los demás miembros presentes en la reunión. Se había puesto en pie y parecía estar muy nervioso. Apretaba con fuerza uno de los auriculares contra su oído.

- Equipo Bravo. Informe. Repito, equipo Bravo. ¡Informe!

Wesker se puso en pie de un salto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Para mis queridas lectoras: **

Primero que todo, mil disculpas, sinceramente por el retraso.

Espero no haberlas desilusionado con el largo periodo (creo que fue un error acostumbrarlas a las rápidas actualizaciones) Pero me encontraba en dos situaciones.

1. No sabía como proseguir con el capitulo, lo tenía todo, las ideas, los sucesos, pero la "musa" no era capaz de aportar en mucho. Día por medio trataba de proporcionar un párrafo, pero por fin, salio algo.

2. Comencé a estudiar a principios de Agosto, le he puesto mucho empeño y le he dedicado tiempo hasta más no poder.

3. Me quede embobada con el capitulo anterior (haahahahahaha) con artritis en las manos.

Bueno, ahora quiero aclarar la advertencia que deje a principio del fic. Sobre los Spoilers del libro 2 de Resident Evil. Para aquellas que lo han leído, se habrán fijado de que he sacado varias cosas, y todas, son mis partes favoritas del libro, así que no pude evitarlo.

En fin, espero lo disfruten y no me regañen por ser irresponsable. Las quiero a todas. Abrazos y besos!


	12. El comienzo, parte II

**Capitulo 12. **

**El comienzo, parte II**

_23 de Julio 1998_

- Joseph, ponte en la radio e intenta contactar con ellos. Vickers, pon en marcha el helicóptero y pide permiso para despegar. Quiero que salgamos de aquí en cinco minutos - ordeno Wesker mientras abría el armario de las armas.

Todo el equipo se puso en movimiento, Chris y Barry ayudaban a guardar las armas y municiones necesarias para la nueva expedición.

- Jill, ve al helicóptero junto con Vickers y mantén la comunicación por radio. Ellen, ve por los chalecos y las mochilas, luego reúnete con nosotros en el tejado. Voy a llamar a Irons para asegurarme de que nos enviará apoyo - luego lanzo un rápido bufido - Cinco minutos o menos gente.

Salí al troté dejando a la mayoría del grupo en la sala. Pensé rápidamente qué era lo que tenía que sacar en los armarios de los S.T.A.R.S, creando una lista segura, esperando que nada pasara por alto.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, el quipo Bravo había llegado hasta el área cerca de la mansión Spencer, ¿había sido toda una suerte? O tal vez, Wesker era un hombre de grandes cálculos. Ahora, lo que debíamos hacer por protocolo, era traer al equipo de regreso, sanos y a salvo… pero sin antes enfrentarnos a las asquerosas criaturas portadoras del mortal virus.

Miré mi reloj, me había tomado tan solo dos minutos empacar todo lo necesario en una gran bolsa, chalecos de Kevlar de cada uno de los integrantes, guantes sin dedos para el mejor uso de las armas y las pequeñas mochilas de combate. También, y sin olvidarlo, haba guardado dos municiones para pistola de calibre 9 mm en su casillero, los guardo inmediatamente en uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta, quería estar preparada.

Había recorrido los armarios de todos los miembros, donde cada uno reflejaba su personalidad. El de Barry estaba cubierto de fotografía de su familia, Chris tenía fotografías de sus amigos de la fuerza aérea, además de contener camisetas arrugadas, papeles sueltos e incluso un yoyó. Brad tenía varios libros de autoayuda para superar problemas de carácter y Joseph, un calendario de los hermanos Marx, eso era realmente gracioso. Solo el armario de Wesker carecía de cualquier clase de detalle personal, pero eso, no era para sorprenderse.

Me dispuse de cerrar el último armario para salir de una vez por todas y llegar hasta el helipuerto, pero de pronto, sentí un carraspeo deliberado entre los demás estantes al fondo de la sala. Me giré y miré con atención, pero nadie hizo acto de presencia, fruncí el entrecejo, espere unos segundo más, pero nada sucedió. Finalmente cerré el último armario y tomé la bolsa de leve peso, pero al caminar tan solo dos pasos, sentí la presencia de alguien al fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraban otras tres hileras más de armarios. _¿Acaso será alguien que disfrutaba de una siesta prohibida?,_ eso iba a ser difícil, cuando llegué, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, además, el departamento disponía de un par de camastros para aquellos que tenían el turno de noche.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté fuerte y claro aun sosteniendo la pesada bolsa.

- Señorita Smith - dijo una voz masculina en tono bajo. El hombre avanzo entre los armarios para salir al pasillo, un hombre alto de cabello negro de complexión delgada.

- ¿Trent, pero que…? - Solté inmediatamente la bolsa y miré la puerta de salida para verificar que estuviera cerrada - ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Tengo a un conocido, pero… eso algo de poca importancia - dijo mientras caminaba, y en su boca, había una amplia sonrisa - cuando supe que el equipo Bravo iría a la zona roja, no dude en venir a visitarla - el hombre estaba tranquilo, avanzando con lentitud mientras que sus manos estaban detrás de él. Mire mi reloj, los cinco minutos que Wesker me había dado para recoger las cosas, se había acabado. Estaba retasada - sé que no tiene mucho tiempo, así que, si cree que aun esta indecisa… o su respuesta es un "no", quiero que me escuche.

Tren se detuvo a unos metros de mí, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y comenzó hablar.

- Usted no sabe a lo que se enfrentará, es por eso que le proporcionaré un increíble material para que pueda salir con vida, y yo confió en que usted tenga las habilidades correspondientes para escapar, pero para eso, necesitara de una guía… - sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina un especie ordenador pequeño - aquí se encuentra el mapa de la mansión y todo tipo de ayuda que usted necesité. Además, con esto podrá contactarse con un helicóptero que pasará por usted a la hora de finalizar su misión.

No sabía que decir, _¿sería necesaria la ayuda de Trent en estos momentos? ¿Y qué pasó con tus ganas de querer salir de Umbrella definitivamente? ¿Ah? _

- …Lo único que quieres - dije entre el silencio - es destruir las muestras que Wesker llevará a Umbrela, ¿cierto?

- Así es… - contesto asintiendo levemente sin dejar atrás su sonrisa.

_Ellen… si los hombres de Umbrella no pudieron ni si quiera llegar a la entrada de la mansión, ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir dentro de ella? _

- Una cosa… - dijo de pronto Trent - no es que desconfíe de usted, pero… si usted no hace al pie de la letra las instrucciones que están en este aparato, no habrá ningún helicóptero que pueda ayudarle a escapar de la autodestrucción que el señor Wesker planea.

- Wesker ya tiene un plan de escape - le dije segura.

- ¿Y funcionará?

Trent estaba intentando ponerme insegura, la razón… era porque solo yo podría ayudarlo a conseguir lo que él quería lograr. Miré nuevamente mi reloj, ya habían pasado dos minutos.

- Prométame dos cosas… - le respondí a Trent, mientras que éste alzo su barbilla para disponerse a escuchar con atención - el pago va a ser el doble.

- Muy bien - contestó rápidamente.

- Y el segundo… quiero que Wesker y yo salgamos ileso de la mansión - pero antes de que Trent se pusiera a hablar continué - ya sea por algún tipo de transporte adicional o asistencia médica inmediata.

- Entiendo… haré lo mejor posible para que ambos salgan con vida de ese terrorífico lugar.

Estiré mi brazo para tomar el pequeño portátil y guardarlo inmediatamente en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco de Kevlar.

- El señor Wesker hará lo que sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo, y espero señorita Smith, no caiga en nada inesperado - Trent comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se giro - la señorita Valentine también está al tanto de todo esto, solo que desconoce quiénes son los otros participantes de esta travesía. - Terminando con lo dicho, Trent se marcha.

- Valentine… - nombre su apellido en voz baja - ¿y para qué?

No debía retrasarme más, así que comencé a correr por los pasillos del departamento para llegar cuanto antes al helipuerto. A lo lejos se podía escuchar las aspas del helicóptero en movimiento, al igual que el olor a combustible.

Todo el equipo estaba dentro del helicóptero. Wesker se bajo de un salto para ayudarme, agarrando la bolsa para subirla cuanto antes. Me senté inmediatamente mientras que Wesker cerraba las dobles puertas del helicóptero. El rugido de la turbina del motor quedó reducido inmediatamente a un apagado zumbido.

- ¿Algún problema, Ellen?

Su voz no parecía estar enfadado, pero el tono era lo bastante seco como para sugerir que tampoco estaba muy satisfecho. Finalmente, negué con la cabeza. - Una de las cerraduras estaba atascada. - Albert me quedo mirando fijamente, haciéndome pensar lo peor de mi encuentro con Trent, pero finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

- Llamaré a los de mantenimiento cuando regresemos. Ahora, reparte el equipo.

Una vez que el helicóptero se mantuvo a lo alto, se pudo ver el atardecer de Racoon city, como los rayos de luz cegaban las miradas de los tripulantes en el helicóptero, observe con disimulo cada uno de ellos. Parecían preocupados, como Joseph, algunos muy atentos y concentrados como Wesker, y otros con la mirada perdida, que era la mayoría. ¿Qué había que pensar en estas circunstancias? Éramos profesionales, éramos un grupo de rescate. Apoye mis brazos en mis piernas y sentí algo incomodo en mi chaqueta, era el portátil de Trent. El recordar que el hombre estaba escondido en la comisaría, me provocaba una inseguridad tremenda al tener que referirme a Albert, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Albert se encontraba con Trent por accidente? Trent sabía que había tomado mi decisión, y aun así, siguió insistiendo.

- Tiempo estimado de llegada, tres minutos - anuncio Brad de pronto.

- ¡Muy bien gente! Espabilar. Estamos llegando al sector veintidós, así que podrían estar en cualquier parte.

El sol ya estaba por esconderse, si no encontrábamos al equipo Bravo de inmediato, la búsqueda iba a ser mucho más complicada.

- ¡Capitán, a las dos en punto! - exclamo Chris. Todos miramos hacia el punto indicado, había una columna de humo negro saliendo a una larga distancia, un humo que solo podía significar una cosa, el helicóptero se había estrellado.

- No supongamos lo peor - respondió Wesker mientras todos mirábamos por la ventana - existe la posibilidad de que el fuego haya comenzado al momento en que aterrizaran, o que encendieran el fuego a propósito, para hacer una señal que indique donde se encuentran. Aun no sabemos nada hasta que lleguemos allí. Y ahora, si me prestan atención, por favor.

Wesker aun llevaba consigo sus lentes oscuros, la única señal de inquietud de él, era su boca, la tenía tan apretada que formaba una línea recta.

- Tenemos a nuestra gente allí abajo, los quiero a todos armados y quiero un despliegue organizado. Barry, tus iras en cabeza. Brad nos dejara lo más cerca posible del lugar indicado, permanecerá en el helicóptero y lo mantendrá en marcha por si surge algún problema. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie contesto, y Wesker asintió.

El helicóptero comenzó a descender, se podían ver los arboles moviéndose producto del viendo que las aspas producían a gran velocidad.

Todos bajamos en orden, cada uno con su equipo de seguridad y sus armas principales. Estábamos en los montes de Arklay, el suelo era verde, lleno de vegetación, arboles por doquier. Pero mi mente recordó a los perros rabiosos que estaban sueltos por esta zona, debía preocuparme más por ellos que por mis compañeros caídos.

- Ya lo veo, ¡allí adelante! - grito Jill a un lado. Todo el equipo trotó hasta llegar al lugar del accidente. Todos guardaron silencio, nadie comentó nada. El helicóptero parecía estar intacto, el humo provenía del rotor, las compuertas estaban abiertas y la linterna de Wesker reveló una cabina y un compartimiento de carga completamente intactos.

- Despliéguense en círculo - anuncio Wesker.

Pasé mi mano por mi arma enfundada, quería estar segura de que aun seguía allí, debía estar preparada para cualquier ruido o movimiento delante de nosotros, por primera vez, me sentía atemorizada, el área parecían ser unas trincheras.

- ¡Eh!, ¡Por aquí! - grito Joseph desde el helicóptero caído, Wesker le había ordenado adentrarse para examinar. Joseph salió del helicóptero sosteniendo algo en su mano y lanzo un grito de terror antes de dejarlo caer, con los ojos completamente abiertos por el horror. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, tanto que las pulsaciones en mi cuello eran incomodas, desenfunde mi arma inmediatamente al ver una pistola de los S.T.A.R.S, una Beretta, con una mano que todavía la empuñaba, arrancada a la altura de la muñeca. De pronto, se escucha un gruñido en las espalda de Joseph, que provenía de los arboles, luego lo acompaño el aullido de otro animal, muy cerca de nosotros. Rápidamente, varias figuras oscuras de mediano tamaño se abalanzaron contra Joseph, derribándolo.

- ¡Joseph! - grito Jill. Chirs intento mantener una línea de tiro para acabar con las criaturas, la linterna de Wesker ilumino la terrible escena, el cuerpo de Joseph apenas se veía, estaba tapado por tres perros quienes desgarraban sin piedad la piel con grandes mordiscos. La luz también mostraba el rojo brillante de los músculos de los animales, donde por ellas, expendía un líquido amarillo y turbio. Chris abrió fuego, pero solo pudo darle con tres tiros a una sola criatura, pero los otros siguieron con el ataque, haciendo caso omiso a los disparos. Barry y Jill comenzaron a disparar a los otros animales restantes, y finalmente, todos cayeron al suelo derribados.

- ¡Alto al fuego! - todos seguían apuntando, en dirección al cuerpo inmóvil de Joseph y los perros muertos. - ¡Al helicóptero ahora mismo! - grito Wesker.

Todos comenzamos a correr por delante del capitán, pero Jill, quien avanzaba lentos pasos sin despegar la mirada al cuerpo de Joseph, no atinaba a correr - ¡Jill vamos! - la tomé fuertemente del brazo para que corriera como todos los demás. Wesker se giró y abrió fuego mientras que todos seguíamos corriendo.

El ruido de las criaturas se hacía cada vez más intenso y fuerte, había muchos más de ellos a nuestro alrededor. Cada vez nos acercábamos más al helicóptero, pero Chris comenzó a gritar antes de llegar, Brad había puesto en marcha el helicóptero antes de que todos llegáramos hasta él. Me giré para ver a Wesker, quien inmediatamente había llegado a mi lado, mirando como el helicóptero estaba sobre el suelo a más de dos metros de altura - ¡Capitán, denos una orden, rápido, Brad no va a volver!

- Debemos irnos de aquí rápido, debemos buscar una zona segura - dijo en voz alta y fuerte mientras que en sus anteojos de podía reflejar el helicóptero manejado por un cobarde.

- ¡Continuemos! - grito Wesker, todo el equipo comenzó a correr siguiendo a Chris, mientras que Albert, seguía disparando - ¡Giren a la derecha, Correr a las una en punto! - solo Albert conocía la ubicación exacta de la mansión, solo esperaba que con el susto, no estuviera desorientado.

Todos con las armas en las manos y sus respectivas linternas iluminaban el camino, donde varios de nosotros tropezábamos con el inestable suelo, ramas largas nos golpeaban y las raíces de los arboles amenazaban con dejarnos en el suelo. Albert nuevamente se giro para seguir disparando, y de pronto se escucha decir - ¡Vacío! - inmediatamente me giré, al igual que Barry a cubrir al capitán. Con la linterna logre iluminar a una criatura con ojos vacíos, con pedazos de carnes sobresalientes entre el pelaje del canino, sus dientes se observaban prominentes en su mandíbula, era difícil mantener la concentración después de ver algo tan horrible. Como lo sucedido en el lago.

- ¡Allí, corran! - era la voz de Jill que había encontrado la entrada de la mansión.

Fue la primera en llegar a la puerta, la abrió inmediatamente y dio paso para que los demás entraran. Mantuve levantada mi pistola mientras observaba la puerta cerrada por Chris, el miedo de que aquellas criaturas golpearan con fuerza la puerta, aun estaba rondando por mi cabeza, pero finalmente, los animales aullaron, todos, quedando con las ganas de probar carne fresca.

Todos estaban cansados, Wesker inhalo una profunda bocanada del fresco y tranquilo aire que llenaba la habitación y luego lo soltó rápidamente. Como él ya sabía, la mansión Spencer no estaba por completo vacía. Escuche como en voz baja el hombre rubio maldecía el nombre de Brad.

_¿Estábamos más a salvo afuera o aquí dentro?_

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Barry.

La entrada de la mansión parecía ser un palacio, era enorme. Estaba cubierta de mármol gris, y la pieza central era una escalera cubierta por una moqueta, que llevaba hasta una balaustrada en la segunda planta. Candelabros alargados arrojaban rayos de luz a lo largo de las paredes de color crema con bordes de cuero, todo era un escenario impresionante.  
Miré nuevamente la puerta, asegurándome de que estuviese bien cerrada, pero algo llamo mi atención.

- La puerta fue forzada antes de que nosotros llegáramos, alrededor del pestillo esta astillada… - comenté el aquel detalle.

- Quizás fueron los del equipo Bravo. ¿no? - comento Barry.

Wesker se acercó, aun con sus lentes de sol puestas, parecía tranquilo, como siempre - Es lo que yo pienso - asintió - la ayuda ya estará en camino, eso suponiendo que nuestro "amigo" Vickers se decide a llamar pidiéndola. - Wesker continuo hablando mientras se acercaba a una de las dos puertas que habían en toda la habitación, pero ésta, estaba cerrada - No es seguro salir, será mejor que echemos un vistazo. ¿Cómo andamos de munición?

Cada uno comenzó a verificar. A Jill le quedaban treinta y tres, a Chris veintidós, a mí veinte ocho y a Barry diecinueve.

De pronto, un golpe fuerte y seco se produjo al fondo de la otra puerta de la habitación - Chris - dijo de pronto Wesker - comprueba ese sonido y regresa para informar lo antes posible, si tienes problemas, dispara y nosotros te encontraremos.- Chris asintió y camino hacia la otra puerta, la cual por suerte, estaba abierta.

Miré a Albert, necesitaba una señal, un indicio que me dijera que todo estaba en orden, pero mientras estemos con el equipo, no podíamos compartir mucho. Miré nuevamente la arquitectura del lugar, el egocéntrico de Spencer, era un anciano billonario. Camine hasta llegar a la escalera, guarde mi pistola y me senté en un escalón.  
Habían pasado casi ocho minutos desde que se fue Chris y se oyó el primer disparo.

- Chris… - dijo Jill preocupada.

- Jill, ¿Por qué no…? - dijo Wesker, pero Barry lo interrumpió y no lo dejo terminar.

- Iré contigo Jill - Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, armados y listo para cualquier eventualidad, dejándonos solos a mí y a Wesker en la habitación.

Me mantuve quieta, esperando unos segundos después de que ambos se fueran detrás de esa puerta, mire a Wesker, quien aun estaba en silencio. Bajé la mirada, esperando a oír su voz, deseando escuchar de que "todo iba a salir bien"

Sentí los pasos de Albert acercarse hasta mí y mis ojos se encontraron con sus grandes botas de cuero negro - ¿Cómo fue que… - comencé hablar - el maldito de Vickers nos dejara en ese lugar?

- El muy maldito ya estaba nervioso desde que partimos en el helipuerto, fue un error confiar en que no perdería los estribos.

Albert era un perfeccionista, y si seguía pensando que todo esto había sido un error, tal vez provocaría algo negativo en esta misión - eso ya no importa, lo importante, es que ya estamos aquí. Ya habrá tiempo para recriminar tus errores. - pero Albert no dijo nada, después de unos segundos de pie, paso a sentarse a mi lado.

- Tenemos toda la noche para que todos hagan una limpieza - comento en voz baja - mientras tanto, debemos reunirnos en la habitación que da con la puerta de entrada a los jardines.

- El rompecabezas… - recordé, y una vez memorizada la figura, mi mente visualizo repentinamente todo el plan que habíamos elaborado en mi departamento - …puedes hablar con Barry.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo

- Amenázalo… ya sabes, es un hombre de familia, no se cansa de ver esa fotografía. Tanto Jill como Chris confían en él. Nosotros no tenemos por qué buscar las piezas que faltan para abrir esa maldita puerta. - una sonrisa en la boca de Wesker comenzó a brotar de pronto, eso a Ellen la había dejado más tranquila, el solo hecho de ver a Albert seguro, la hacía sentir mejor.

- No tardará en separarse de Jill - Nuevamente se levantó, mirando la puerta que estaba cerrada. En uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una de las tantas llaves de la mansión, las llaves le habían sido enviadas directamente de Umbrella para esta misión. - nos veremos en la habitación - Wesker camino hacia la puerta y logro abrirla.

- Espera… - me levanté rápidamente y camine hasta él - toma - había recordado las municiones extras que había tomado de mi casillero - las tengo guardadas desde hace tiempo, toma una - Wesker se quedo inmóvil, mirándome detrás de esos anteojos, y alzo su brazo para recibir la munición extra.

- Bien, gracias - contesto - nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Finalmente y antes de despedirme, asentí. Deje escapar un profundo suspiro, me giré para caminar hasta la otra puerta y comenzar de una vez por todas con la misión.


	13. Sin salida

**Capitulo 13. **

Sin salida

_24 de Julio 1998_

Spencer estaba jodido de la cabeza, el pobre anciano era un fanático de las historias de espías, o eso era lo que Albert me había contado, era por eso que toda la mansión era un laberinto, estaba construida con un sin fin de mecanismos con trampas, diseñado por un arquitecto por encargo de un loco.

Pero ya todo estaba hecho, ambos equipos se encontraban aquí dentro, en la mansión, rezando por encontrar una salida. Solo esperaba que ambos fueran tan bueno, como lo decía Wesker, para que pudieran encontrar las piezas que faltaban para salir al jardín.

Deje escapar un suspiro, estaba cansada, pero mentalmente, todo el lugar producía un estrés, por la alta cantidad de adrenalina en mi sangre, debía estar atenta a todo, siempre, en cada momento, en cada segundo. Si no, sería comida del virus, o simplemente, aplastada por la misma mansión.

- ¿Ellen? - pregunto una voz juvenil femenina, me gire rápidamente bajando el arma.

- Jill… - conteste sorprendida, no solo por encontrarla, si no por ver que estaba viva, y sola. - ¿Qué paso con Barry?

- Nos separamos al saber que no encontraríamos a Chris los dos juntos - Jill se acerco aun más - ¿Qué paso con el capitán?

- También decidimos separarnos, debíamos cubrir lo más posible cada esquina de esta maldita mansión - deje de mirar sus claros ojos para ver a nuestro alrededor.

Nos encontrábamos en una habitación que tenía una escalera de caracol en una esquina, se encontraba llena de cuadros, de hombres de la época victoriana por sus vestimentas y sus pelucas blancas, ¿acaso parientes de Lord Spencer? La habitación estaba iluminada, el piso era de madera, era bastante amplia, como el tamaño de mi departamento.

- Creo que, debemos discutir una situación Jill… - enfunde mi arma y me cruce de brazos - supe que te encontraste con el señor Trent - Jill quedo perpleja, no contesto inmediatamente, más bien, se había sorprendido - ¿Dónde fue?

- Pues… en la comisaría, antes de la reunión.

- Ya veo, entonces si tuviste una justificación para llegar tarde esta vez - conteste sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre exactamente? - me pregunto

- No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea, pero… en el fondo, quiere que ambas salgamos con vida de este infierno.

- ¿Cómo lo has conocido?

- Eso no es importante, lo importante, es saber que fue lo que te dijo ese hombre - Jill frunció el entrecejo y sentí un poco de incomodidad en su mirada. - tranquila, no soy quien ha traicionado al equipo si eso crees, pero debes entender, que nadie conoce las verdaderas intenciones de Trent - si quería llegar al tema, debía hacerlo lo más cauteloso posible, no sabía que información le había proporcionado Trent a la chica Valentine, tampoco si le había comentado sobre los planes de Wesker y Umbrella. - Trent confía en mí tanto como en ti Jill. De hecho… - continúe - me ha dejado esto, un pequeño portátil, aun no lo he mirado, pero nos servirá de ayuda para salir de aquí.

- A mi… a mí también me ha entregado algo parecido - Jill saco de su bolsillo el mismo aparato - hay un mapa de la mansión y varios documentos, uno de ellos del personal de la mansión y Umbrella.

- Ya veo - _¿un listado de la gente que trabajaba aquí?_ Entonces, mi nombre y el de Wesker podría estar en esa lista - ¿ya has revisado la lista?

- No, con todo esto, me ha sido difícil… - pero antes de que Jill siguiera con la charla, un sonido, parecido a la de un movimiento telúrico comenzó a brotar desde la zona oeste - ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó en voz baja.

- Sea lo que sea… - el sonido se incrementaba aun más, pero esta vez, parecían ser pasos de alguien gigante o de complexión pesada y gruesa, eran unos pasos lentos - debemos irnos de aquí, ahora mismo…

Ambas trotamos hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación cerrándola inmediatamente, ambas nos mantuvimos quieta, pero los pasos habían tomado un ritmo mucho más rápido - corre - le dije sin gritar.

Lo que parecía ser una gran criatura, nos seguía sin descansar ni un segundo, no podíamos seguir corriendo por toda la mansión, debíamos tener cuidado con cualquier tipo de trampa que hubiera escondido más adelante. Jill, quien iba delante de mí, abrió la siguiente puerta que nos llevaría hasta un gran salón, donde las ventanas de más de cuatro metros estaban abiertas, sus cortinas ondeaban gracias al viento que venía del exterior. El gran salón eran muy largo y amplio, en el centro había una larga mesa con velas apagadas sobre un mantel blanco de seda.

Pero antes de seguir corriendo lo que parecía ser un gigante había reaccionado con un gruñido al vernos, Jill y yo nos giramos, nuestros ojos se encontraron con algo enorme, de casi tres metros de altura, estaba desnudo y carecía de sexo. Todo su cuerpo musculoso estaba cubierto por una piel parecida a la de los anfibios, estaba tan inclinado sobre su espalda que sus brazos increíblemente largos casi tocaban el suelo, y tanto las manos como los pies, tenían garras de aspecto afilado. Se trataba del experimento MA-121, un Hunter.

Ambas abrimos fuego a la criatura que caminaba a paso rápido, los proyectiles arrancaban pedazos de carnes, pero finalmente la criatura se desplomo de rodillas - ¡Vacío! - exclamo Jill, mientras que yo seguía disparando. _¿Por qué no muere?,_ Clic Clic Clic, - ¡Vacio! - dije rápidamente a medida de que sacaba otra munición y la colocaba rápidamente con la palma de mi mano. Jill se adelantó y me di cuenta que detrás de ella poseía una hermosa escopeta - ¡Jill, no estaría mal que usaras la escopeta! - pero antes de que la mujer pudiera sacar su poderosa arma, el animal nuevamente se pone de pie y esta vez, hace presencia de sus afiladas garras. Jill comenzó a correr hasta llegar a las espaldas de la criatura, donde por solo unos centímetros pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe del animal. Seguí disparando, mientras que Jill comenzó a disparar con su escopeta, pero la criatura decidió seguir a Jill, regresando por donde habíamos venido. Faltaba tan poco para que el monstruo callera al suelo, que no me di por vencido, seguí disparando, pero esta vez, a las piernas. Y finalmente, la criatura cae como un saco de patatas. Pero para mala suerte de ambas, la enorme criatura cayó muy cerca de la entrada al gran salón, dejando a Jill al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto desde el otro lado

- ¡Sí!, será mejor que encuentres otra forma por donde pasar, trata de llegar a la entrada de los jardines, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entendido - contesto Jill.

.

Solo faltaba unos metros para llegar a la puerta que me llevaría al jardín, pero antes, quise ver por primera vez el pequeño aparato que Trent me había proporcionado, y para hacerlo de manera segura, encontré una habitación de pequeño tamaño, donde cerré su puerta por medio de un pesado mueble de madera. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a estudiar el aparato negro. Pulse un botón y la pequeña pantalla se encendió, abajo estaba el típico teclado de "qwerty" apreté las flejas para poder mover una gran lista de artículos que habían, uno con letras rojas que decía "mapa mansión". Todo era maravilloso, el maldito aparato tenía un GPS incluido, había un punto rojo que indicaba mi posición actual. _Trent debe estar al tanto de todo,_ volví al menú y encontré una pestaña de nombre "Instrucciones"

_Instrucciones: _

_1. Antes de destruir los tres virus, se deben fotografiar _

_2. Después de destruirlos, se debe fotografiar inmediatamente _

_3. Accionar el mecanismo de auto destrucción de los laboratorios Umbrella_

_4. Dirigirse cuanto antes al punto 235 del mapa para su eventual regreso_

_Deberá seguir en orden las instrucciones, de lo contrario, el punto número cuatro no será ejecutado. _

La pregunta era,_ ¿Cómo iba a destruir el virus y fotografiarlo sin que Albert se diera cuenta?_ Debo encontrar a Wesker cuanto antes.

No, aun no estaba segura si lo iba a ser, dependía de muchas cosas, dependía de Albert.

Había otro artículo que decía "Informes", seguido por otro de nombre "Listado del personal" - Hijo de… - los nombres "A. Wesker y E. Smith" estaban en la lista, _¿para eso había introducido a Jill en el juego? ¿Para qué sola se cuestionara la lealtad de Albert y la mía?_ Jill era una mujer inteligente, pero iba a ser fácil ponerla en contra.

Me levanté nuevamente del suelo, cerré el aparato sin importarme si debía cerrase de esa forma, quité el estante de madera de la puerta y salí con cuidado para dirigirme rápidamente a la puerta del jardín. Debía encontrar a Jill antes de que leyera el artículo, si no, antes de que hablara con cualquier otra persona y le mostrara la información.

.

Dejé escapar una triunfante sonrisa al ver que los cuatro emblemas estaban colocados en la puerta abierta, pero luego recordé a Albert, _se está adelantando_, y eso no podía ser. No lo dude más y seguí caminando, sintiendo el cálido aire nocturno soplar hacia mi rostro, observe como los rayos de la luna iluminaban perfectamente el jardín, eso hizo que mirara mi reloj para conocer la hora, eran nada menos que las 3:27 de la madrugada. Ahora, solo debía buscar la fuente y verificar si también estaba abierta.

La fuente estaba abierta, los emblemas del águila y el lobo estaba colocadas, _Albert ya estaba en el subterráneo_. Apreté el botón del ascensor para que subiera nuevamente. - vamos… deprisa - el ascensor era de carga, como los que usaban los mineros para bajar a las minerías antiguamente. Entre rápidamente y apreté el botón para que descendiera.

.

Miré con cuidado el lugar, alce mi pistola para cualquier eventualidad, _Albert debe estar cerca._ Estos pasillos eran tan solo una introducción para llegar a los laboratorios, aun faltaban cuatro plantas más abajo.

Las paredes eran de mármol, había luces de emergencia sobre el techo, donde solo algunas seguían funcionando, seguí caminando por el pasillo y me encontré con el primer zombi con bata blanca. Apreté el gatillo y envié dos proyectiles a la gangrenosa nariz, los fluidos que parecían materia bacteriana salpicaron fuertemente contra la pared de mármol mientras que la criatura caía de rodillas al suelo. - lo siento colega - seguí caminando, pero esta vez un poco más rápido.

Luego de varios minutos pude llegar a otro de los varios pasillos de este piso, y recién pude dar con algo, pude escuchar unas cuentas voces familiares.

- ¡Quieta, no te muevas! - la voz se escuchaba de muy lejos, aquella voz era masculina, ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo?

- ¿Estas con alguien Jill? - _¿Jill, como ha podido llegar antes que yo?_

- No, ¿Enrico, que ha pasado, estas bien? - me acerque lo que más pude para escuchar con mayor claridad.

- Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme - la voz de Enrico, el jefe del equipo Bravo, parecía débil - todo ha sido un montaje, una trampa, hay un traidor en los S.T.A.R.S - sus últimas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se helara por completo.

- Tranquilo Enrico, aguanta, te sacaré de aquí, solo tienes que quedarte tumbado - le contesto Jill, _parece que Enrico estaba herido. _

- ¿Hola? - pregunte - ¿Jill?

- Ellen, Encontré a Enrico - Si efectivamente Enrico sabía sobre los traidores, ya debió haber dicho algo sobre mi presencia.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté fingiendo preocupación sobre Enrico- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Me he perdido - dijo casi sin aliento - El helicóptero…

- Shh, será mejor que no hables - le sugerí.

- Dice que conoce al traidor de los S.T.A.R.S, el que nos trajo hasta acá - deje de mirar a Jill y nuevamente me dirigí a Enrico.

- Encontré un papel…

¡Bang, Bang!

El cuerpo de Enrico casi salto en el aire cuando dos agujeros aparecieron de repente en su pecho. La sangre comenzó a salir en grandes borbotones y, a pesar del resonante eco de los disparos, se pudieron oír el ruido de unos pies lanzado a una carrera por el pasillo que estaba más adelante.

- Quédate aquí Jill, vuelvo enseguida - _ese debía ser Wesker_. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder alcanzarlo, giré por el pasillo apoyando mis manos en la pared de frente, aun podía sentir los rápidos pasos de Albert correr delante de mí - ¡Hey! - le grite para que supiera que se trataba de mí, pero el hombre aun seguía corriendo.

Luego de unos segundos, se escucha una puerta de metal cerrarse con fuerza, era la sala de conferencias de los científicos, la misma que usábamos para las charlas diarias y discusiones de casos clínicos. Abrí rápidamente la puerta de metal y la cerré detrás de mí. Y allí estaba, el rubio hombre dándome la espalda.

- ¿Cómo diablos fue que Enrico se enteró? - le pregunté en voz baja.

- ¿Acaso no oíste? Fue un estúpido papel - dijo enfadado.

Deje escapar una enorme bocanada de aire por aquella carrera - tú estúpido papel hace que todo esto se venga a la basura Wesker - continúe diciendo en voz baja con tono enojado. Rápidamente Albert se gira y camina decidido hasta mí - ahora tienes… - pero antes de seguir hablando, el hombre colocó su mano sobre mi boca lográndome hacerme callar.

- shh, viene alguien, escóndete ahí - me indico detrás de una gran pizarra. Lo miré por última vez y camine rápidamente hasta el escondite. Mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo al sentir los pasos apresurados de alguien pesado. Se trataba de Barry.

El corpulento hombre abrió de golpe la puerta. Enrico había sido un amigo intimo, si Wesker planeaba enfrentarlo ahora, iba a ser una maniobra muy difícil.

- Sé que quieres matarme, Barry, pero quiero que pienses lo que estas a punto de hacer. Si yo muero, toda tu familia muere, y ahora mismo, me parece que Jill también va a tener que morir… pero tú puedes impedirlo. Puedes detener todas esas muertes.

- Has matado a Enrico - dijo enfatizando su enfado.

- Sí, pero no me quedo más remedio. Enrico había encontrado una información que no debía ser, y le hubiese dicho a Jill todo lo que sabía de Umbrella.

- Vas a matarla de todas formas. Vas a matarnos a todos…

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Solo quiero llegar al laboratorio y eliminar las pruebas antes de que nadie más las encuentre. Y con eso, simplemente nos iremos, nadie más tiene que morir. - Barry se quedo en silencio, mientras que yo, sostenía mi pistola con seguridad para cualquier eventualidad.

- ¿Dónde están los laboratorios? - ambos se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente, se escucho un papel rozando las manos de alguien.

- Toma, quiero que mantengas a Jill y a los demás fuera de los laboratorios, y si es necesario, déjala encerrada en alguna sala de este lugar, o simplemente puedes llevarla de vuelta al jardín. Lo digo enserio Barry, nadie más tiene por qué resultar herido. Todo depende de ti. - escuche como Barry dio un enorme suspiro - ahora ve.

Barry atravesó la puerta, dejando solo a Albert en la habitación.

- Pobre hombre - dije a medida de que salía de mi escondite - lo debe estar pasando terrible.

- Creo que olvide mencionarle unos detalles…

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Albert hace un ademan para que siguiera sus pasos hasta la siguiente habitación de la sala. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- Al regresar la completa electricidad de estos terrenos, las criaturas encerradas en la mansión serán liberadas, ¿recuerdas los MA-121 de los establos? - asentí - pues, podrán dar un pequeño paseo por toda la zona - Albert sonrió como si fuera un gracioso chiste - hubiese sido interesante ver como mi equipo se enfrentara a esas criaturas, un verdadero espectáculo - suspiro - Es mucha la mala suerte, porque esas criaturas llevan encerrados mucho, mucho tiempo - y mientras seguía hablando, saco un cargador para pistola y me lo hizo entrega - … y tendrían muchísima, pero muchísima hambre.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras:**

¡Ya falta tan poco!

No quiero terminarlo, me ha encantado tener todas esas taquicardias cada vez que escribo. Me gusta esta historia, y mucho… y como todo buen cerebro e imaginación… me ha llegado una idea.

No se trata de un final alternativo, si no que… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las cosas resultaran de otra manera? ¿ah? ¿ah? ¿ah?

Será como un One Shot, con un prologo para dejar clara la idea. Serán los mismos personajes, Ellen y Albert, (por Dios, esta pareja me está matando) *se desangra*

Creo que esa sería la única forma de quedar satisfecha, porque no quiero hacer un chicle con este fic (alargarlo, y alargarlo, y alargarlo). No, no es la idea, sería mucho abuso.

Eso chicas… ¿Qué cuanto queda? Pues, éste es el antepenúltimo.

Ah, por cierto, las dejo invitadas para que lean un One Shot que acabo de subir, el mismo que anuncie hace capítulos atrás, sobre el enigmático Trent.

Que tengan una linda semana.


End file.
